Slices of CC
by KiKi Hayashi
Summary: Slices of C.C.'s life with Lelouch. Pre-end of Season One.
1. Slice of Home

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**This story is set before the end of season one and I apologise for any OOC occurrences in advance. **

**Chapter 1 – Slice of Home**

The sun was very high in the sky when C.C. finally felt like rolling out of dreamland. Scratching her neck lazily, the green-haired girl looked about the bedroom, wondering where she was and whose house she broke into this time.

It took a few seconds for her to finally remember the ever-handsome Lelouch - who had once again locked her in the room no doubt. She really should find out about the room's lock combination (without the room's owner knowing of course) since he gets awfully paranoid about his sister or maid finding her in his room.

Throwing off the covers, C.C. sat on the messy bed for a while, wondering what she could do today. She had spent all of yesterday digging about Lelouch's room so that whenever the youth finally decided to wage war over his bed, she would have plenty of blackmail material readily available as ammunition.

The day before that had been mainly sleeping and playing on the computer until Lelouch dragged himself in from school and hogged all the electronic devices for whatever Black Knights-related work he did all the time.

Running a hand through her hair, C.C. felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. If she ran out of things to do inside the bedroom, then what choice does she have but to venture outside the bedroom?

Crawling out of bed, she went for the locked door and extracted a few of Nunnally's hairpins from its hiding place in the bookshelf along the way.

Automatic sliding doors like the ones installed in this house usually have a manual opening lock somewhere just in case of power failure or other emergencies. C.C. took one long look at the door and prayed the hairpins would be enough to pick the lock.

* * *

Quiet as a thief and just as quick, she got the bedroom door unlocked and was soon prancing noiselessly down the hallway, completely ignoring the fact that she's running around with only one of Lelouch's white shirts on over her underwear.

She could hear the maid bustling about in the kitchen and knew for a fact that the siblings don't return until much later, thus with that knowledge in hand she started to peeking and often exploring all the rooms that she passed.

The first go took her to the bathroom and having been in there often enough, C.C. skipped it out of her exploration and went her merry way down the hall again.

It took two goes to find Nunnally's room and after that, five minutes to locate photo albums.

Lelouch never allowed others on to the knowledge that he's a Britannian Prince so photos of his past were rare and mostly inside private royal galleries. Obviously, Nunnally must have hidden a few from her brother's eyes if those that C.C. was currently flipping through were any proof.

She flipped through the photos with her usual expressionless face and her body sprawled out on Nunnally's floor after deeming herself too lazy to climb onto the bed. Once she had satisfied her curiosity enough, she carefully placed the albums back into place and started finding something else to do in the princess's room.

* * *

The maid's sudden inactivity in the kitchen alerted her first before the footsteps in the hallway and without a second thought, the witch dropped the teddy she was playing with, dove straight for her host's sister's bed and rolled herself underneath. She had just about managed to pull the dangling bed covers down before the maid opened the door.

Ten minutes later, C.C. silently rolled her golden eyes as the maid continued to clean the room. She silently wondered if how the woman would react if she crawled out now and more importantly how Lelouch would react if the maid found her.

Not that she would feel guilty about it, in fact just the opposite – she adores making the poor lad suffer from her little mess-ups. The bonus would be that nothing else is harmed in the process except for Lelouch's pride and dignity, both of which he has much too much of.

* * *

It seems like she would be here for quite a while so C.C. wriggled in her spot under the bed slightly, grabbed a forgotten teddy of Nunnally's and made herself comfortable with it as a pillow.

It took only one minute before she was asleep again after only one hour since she woke up.

* * *

It was past six when Lelouch got home to the smell of dinner cooking on the stove and Nunnally wheeling down the hall from her bedroom with a puzzled frown across her delicate features.

Lelouch was about to question upon the frown but was cut short when his darling little sister asked if the maid changed the air freshener.

"No, I didn't. Why?" the maid has answered over her cooking.

"My room smells of…" Nunnally started and Lelouch inched closer with curiosity as she tried to think of an answer.

"It's smells of C.C.-san"

Oh no…

CRASH.

And there goes Lelouch's book bag across the dinner table and straight for the floor as the prince dashed out of the room faster than the speed of light shouting, "It's fine, Nunnally. I'll handle it!"

To which his dear sister's only reply was, "handle what?"

* * *

Lelouch jumped through the doorway before it was even open halfway and slammed at the button in vain for it to close again.

He could just about hear Nunnally trying to wheel herself back down the hall after him out of curiosity when the door finally closed.

"Onii-sama?" Nunnally asked through the door, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of the smell for you." Lelouch partially lied. Partial because getting rid of C.C. is indeed get rid of the source of the smell.

He could just about imagine Nunnally's puzzled frown through the door and let out a breath of relief as the sound of her wheelchair moving away from the room finally came.

"C.C.!" He hissed as he moved about the room trying to find a hint of the witch's green hair.

"Oy!" He hissed louder as he fling open his sister's closet only to wince at the sight of the amount of girly-ness in the cupboard - frills, laces, ribbons, dressed, silk, sashes and pink cardigans – all too much for his masculine eyes to take all in one go. Gulping he started flicking the clothes aside hoping to find a green-haired witch lying curled up in there somewhere.

"This isn't funny anymore, C.C.!" Lelouch commented before adding, "I really should stop buying Nunnally dresses!"

"Did you say something, Onii-sama?" Nunnally's voice said out of nowhere and Lelouch yelped in surprise. When did she get back in front of the door again?

"Nothing, I didn't say…"

Suddenly there were rustling behind him and something clamped onto his leg like a monster dragging its victim down into its den.

* * *

Nunnally jumped as her brother emit a scream (that was bordering on girly) from her room, followed by a loud thump which she guessed was Lelouch collapsing onto her floor.

"Onii-sama, are you all right?" Nunnally asked worriedly and wondered if her wheelchair could be used to ram the door down. Perhaps if she propelled herself down the hall and gather up speed… It might destroy her chair, but anything for her brother's safety.

"Onii-sama?" She tried again and still no answer came. She started wheeling backwards down the hall. It's Nunnally versus Door, Round One. Battle St….

"I'm fine, Nunnally!" Lelouch's voice rang out and his sister let out a sigh of relief before inwardly frowning at losing the chance of acting heroic.

"But you screamed, Onii-sama!" She commented worriedly.

"I was just startled…. By a cockroach." Lelouch answered smoothly and charmingly asked her to help Sayako-san prepare dinner claiming he enjoys the meal much more when he knows his dear little sister helped.

Inwardly huffing and outwardly sighing in obedience, Nunnally silently wheeled away to the kitchen where she doubt she could do much to help with dinner especially when the stoves and countertops are shoulder height.

* * *

C.C. stared at the boy in front of her with a frown, "I am not a cockroach."

She crossed her arms over her chest and silently wished Cheese-Kun was here for her to hug.

Lelouch frowned at her. Since he had tried and tested the hard way of ordering her around doesn't work, maybe the soft way would.

"You're not, but your ability to exist no matter the amount of abuse inflicted upon you makes you similar to one." He said softly, thus making the witch wonder if he meant it as an insult or compliment. His hand reached over and gently brushed off a fluff of dust on her head whilst she schooled her face to remain emotionless.

"What were you doing in my sister's room? Under her bed as well." He asked, his fingers running through strands of her hair. She had to admit, it felt nice and she's willing to bet that many girls would be turning to mush at this point.

But C.C. wasn't any normal girl.

Nope. Normal girls would blush and lean into the boy's hand. But C.C.? C.C. would lean over, pluck the boy's cell phone from his pockets and sit back to dial a number.

Confused, Lelouch could only stare as the phone was answered and C.C. started talking.

"I would like an extra large pepperoni pizza with…"

"C.C.! You haven't answered my question and you are not getting any pizza!" Lelouch growled loudly. Ditch the soft approach, the stupid girl's too frustrating to waste his patience on.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**All forms of feedback are welcome. Thank you for reading.**

**Onii-sama: Big Brother**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	2. Slice of Shirt

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Slice of Shirt**

"C.C." Lelouch said and the witch rolled her eyes beneath her eyelids before pretending she was still asleep.

"C.C.!" Lelouch would have tried again if the witch hadn't smacked him in the face with her oversized doll.

"You're too loud. It's too early." She grumbled and rolled over so her back was to him. It wasn't comfortable though, because Cheese-kun wasn't with her but lying ignored on the floor. She knew she should have chucked the pillow at Lelouch and not Cheese-kun.

There was a dip in the mattress signifying that the boy had climbed on the bed.

"Wake up, you stupid girl!" he hissed and shook her shoulder. Her only response was to curl into a tighter ball.

This time it was the pillow that smacked his handsome features. His own one as well.

Growling, Lelouch decided that enough was enough and with a shove C.C. rolled over the bed and onto the floor – forcing her to wake up.

C.C. spluttered and throwing the covers aside, glared at him with her golden orbs.

She actually looked quite pretty, her hair a sexy mess, eyes demanding and white sleeping shirt slipping off her shoulder to reveal delicious creamy flesh.

Lelouch crossed his arms over his bare chest. Yes, you read that right. _Bare_ chest. Sexy, drool-worthy bare skin exposed for all to see.

Cue screaming fangirls and raised eyebrows.

And since C.C. doesn't belong into the former group, she took the latter's approach and raised a fine green eyebrow.

"Why are you not dressed for school yet?" she asked as she gathered her blankets and climb back onto the bed.

"Because, you are wearing my shirt!" Lelouch explained as if it's completely her fault.

"I thought you have another one."

"Wash."

"What about your spare one?"

"Lent."

"To whom?"

"You."

C.C. stared down at the shirt she was wearing before, to Lelouch's horror, throwing the blankets across her shoulders again and went back to sleep.

"C.C.! Shirt! Now!" he demanded and started wrestling her sheets away. Since he's the boy of the two, it is obvious that his strength should be stronger than the girl's, at least stereotypically.

However, he had forgotten that C.C. defies the law of stereotypes and very soon he was kicked off the bed but not without dragging the girl with him.

Before they even hit the floor, he had already started to forcefully remove the shirt off her. He was late enough for school already and he's most definitely not going to be late for physics!

"You know, I've always thought that it would be me who will rape you one day and not the other way round." She said simply and Lelouch froze, slowly digest her words, did a double-take on their very compromising position and finally yelped and jumped off her like she had a disease that was contagious.

Smirking, C.C. slowly sat up as Lelouch glared at her from the corner.

"I wasn't…" Lelouch started but was cut short as C.C. promptly whipped off her shirt and threw it at his face too quick for him to even see what underwear she's wearing.

She was on the bed and under the blankets by the time he got the shirt free from his face.

"You owe me a pizza." She said simply and fell back asleep again.

He grunted a 'Hn' and quickly started putting on his uniform before dashing off to school.

It was in the middle of physics when his brain finally decided rewind to C.C.'s statement.

_She was going to rape me?!_

That night, C.C. was very amused when the poor boy climbed into his bed on the floor fully clothed with long sleeved pyjamas.

"You do know that that would not be able to stop me and that long sleeves could be used tie you to the bed poles."

END OF CHAPTHER TWO

* * *

**Apologies for such a short chapter but I liked it this way rather than forcing it longer or join it to another chapter.**

**And many many many MANY thanks to all that reviewed. You guys are precious!**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	3. Slice of Shopping

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Slice of Shopping**

Lelouch watched as C.C. sprawl across his bed dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of trousers that were far too big for her. He then turned to the bombsite that was called his wardrobe.

The girl had tried on and thrown aside every single article within his neat and tidy wardrobe and had not even been nice enough to tidy up her mess.

"C.C." He said and the witch stopped kicking her feet before turning to stare at him, pizza slice dangling from her mouth. "We need to go shopping."

The girl's only answer was to raise a green eyebrow and swallow her pizza in an unladylike fashion. "We do?"

Crossing his arms in attempt to look intimidating but failing, Lelouch continued, "You have to stop destroying my wardrobe and making clothes adjustments just to fit yourself."

Plus, he was fed up with fighting her for his spare school shirts in the morning and to find that half his clothes does not fit him anymore because she trimmed the ankles or tightened the waist. He's skinny but not that skinny!

… Though it was quite nice to have her scent on his clothes…

C.C. just continued to stare at him until he rolled his eyes and started pulling on his jacket. "Come on."

C.C. frowned at him then pointed out that she doesn't have shoes.

* * *

Half an hour later, after he managed to find a pair of Nunnally's sandals that could barely fit, they were finally making their way down into the city.

Which would had been fine had the silly gray witch not decided to bring her entire pizza box with her and eat it in the bus.

"C.C.!" He hissed hoping that she would take the hint and stop eating – it was earning them stares a-plenty.

"Hm?" she responded with her mouth full of mozzarella and tomato.

"Please, stop eating. We're being stared at." He hissed and wondered if he should start acting like he didn't know her.

She turned and gave him an amused smile, "why?"

"Because you don't eat pizzas in a bus!" he whispered as loud as he dared.

"I don't?"

"No!"

Her smile tugged her lips more and with a shrug she turned her attention back to the pizza slice she had in hand.

Right, he's giving up. Commence Plan B - also known as the 'ignore-her-and-pretend-you-don't-know-her' manoeuvre. Just as he turned his body away from her in attempt to show that he doesn't have anything to do with her, he felt a tap on her shoulder.

Maybe the girl finally came to her senses and was going to apologise. Hopeful, Lelouch turned back round and yelped as she pulled him down by the collar and shoved a particularly large slice of her food into his mouth.

* * *

"What on earth were you doing back there?!" He all but shouted in embarrassment and anger as soon as he got off the bus.

The girl's smile was mischievous and had he not been so angry, he would have found the way the corner of her lips lifting to be quite enticing.

Ignoring his outburst, she shoved the now empty pizza box into a nearby bin, grabbed his hand and promptly started dragging him down the street of shops.

* * *

"I hate you, you know." He said to the dressing room door.

"Aa," was her only reply through the muffle of clothes as she changed from one set of clothes to another.

The changing room door opened a gap and Lelouch gasped as her hand reached out, snake around his wrist and yanked him into the changing room with her.

Flabbergasted he stared at her with eyes as big as a deer caught in the headlights. "C.C.! What on earth…"

He was suddenly aware how small the tiny changing room was and how close their bodies were to each other. Oh god, she's going to rape him in a changing room! He should have known. He let his guard down thinking he was safe in a public place.

C.C.'s gold eyes flickered with amusement before she reached up and flicked him right in the middle of the forehead. "Clear your mind of perverted thoughts."

Still grinning, she turned around and lifted her waterfall of green hair to reveal a zip at the back of her dress.

Fear turned to annoyance almost instantly. "You dragged me in here just to do your zip?!"

She laughed and Lelouch found out that he hated that evil laugh of hers. To him, it was even crueller that what he dubbed his 'Zero voice'.

After a while, he sighed and reached forward. "Can you not have come out of the changing room and ask me like a normal person?"

"Maybe…" she smiled and turned back round again once he finished.

It was then that he got a look at what she was wearing and nearly had a nosebleed.

"C.C.! What the hell are you wearing?!" he almost screamed and ripped his eyes from her very revealing dress to look at the ceiling. Yes. The ceiling was safe.

"You don't like it?" She asked, her voice sounding sly and close.

Wait, close?

Lelouch turned his purple eyes back down and was about to scream like a little girl as he realized she was invading his personal space. What is with this witch and torturing him?

She laughed again and pulled back enough for him to remember what she was wearing and start thinking what a delicious waist she owned. Lelouch's eyes shot straight back to the ceiling and started going through the periodic table in his head just to clear the image of her wearing a dress that looked like it was made from the same amount of material used to make a pillow case.

"C.C.! For god's sake! Take that off!" He spluttered.

"Take it off? Okay." She said teasingly and Lelouch all but screamed as she started to strip right there and then. The poor boy couldn't fling the changing room doors open fast enough before bolting to the safety of the streets.

* * *

C.C. found him, three hours later, in a coffee shop two streets away downing more espresso than should be healthy for him. It seemed that the caffeine must have helped him regain his composure since his expression was neutral when she took a seat opposite him.

His purple eyes eyed her for a full minute, taking in the new outfit she picked out for herself and then the bags of clothes at her feet.

"Everything you wanted?" he asked.

She nodded and snatched his cup from his hand before sipping at it like a kitten.

He was not disturbed though and quickly ordered another one.

"I hope you didn't walk out of the store in it without paying." Lelouch said as his new cup of caffeine arrived. His hand brushed over his breast pocket and was relieved to find that his wallet was still there.

"No," she replied between sips, "picked a few pockets."

He nodded and started drinking from his new cup.

"Walked out of the shop with a hat though"

Nod. Drink. Put down cup. Repeat as desired.

"And paid for the wedding dress with your card though"

Nod. Pause. Register words.

C.C. grinned as the boy in front of her choke on his drink and waited a full minute before reaching over and rubbing his back.

"W-Wedding dress?" he gasped between coughs.

"For Nunnally. She needs to get married one day, you know."

Lelouch glared at the witch. Over his dead body, his eyes said and the fierce furrow of his handsome brows screamed that he'd hide a Knightmare frame on the rooftops to skewer every male specimen that is within striking distance for daring to think of his sister that way.

C.C. laughed - it was soft and highly amused. "I was only kidding."

And he relaxed.

"It's actually for you. White is so your colour and you always seem to have a thing for ruffles."

The rest of the customers in the shop turn to look again as the handsome young lad by the window seem to be having another choking fit.

C.C. leant back and smiled as she sipped her cup of espresso. Silly lad - it's pretty obvious that there is no way she could have got the dress if he was in possession of his credit card the entire time.

* * *

It still confused Lelouch as to how the witch managed to get him to pay for the rest of her shopping spree that afternoon and how he ended up carrying all the bags whilst she danced about the window displays with not even a purse in hand.

It also puzzled him as to how he managed to fit all said bags into a taxi as well but he wasn't going to complain especially if it meant getting him home faster.

He slammed the boot of the taxi shut and proceed to climb in after C.C. only to gape at her when he witness several boxes of pizza piled in a neat stack on her lap.

"C.C.!" How the hell did the girl manage to get four pizzas in the same amount of time it took for him to put her bags into the boot was still a mystery to him.

She stared at him from the shaded interior of the taxi, pepperoni dangling from her lips. "Yes?"

He promptly pointed at the sign taped behind the driver's seat.

'No eating or drinking in this vehicle.' Bold, underlined, red and in capitals.

She blinked at the sign before swallowing her food. "Mr. Driver hasn't complained yet." She shrugged and took another bite.

Lelouch turned and glared at the man behind the wheel who only shrugged, flashed him a toothy grin and finally a thumbs up.

No help there then. You would have thought the driver would hate for his car to be stinking of pizza but apparently it's perfectly fine if the pizza was being devoured by a cute girl in a cute hat and a waist to be drooled for.

Sighing he climbed into the taxi and five minutes later, a pizza slice was shoved forcefully in his mouth.

* * *

The next morning Lelouch glared at the young lady sprawled like a dead animal across his mattress.

"C.C.! You're wearing my shirt again!"

The girl mumbled something and rolled to face the other direction.

"Did I not buy you bedclothes?!"

C.C. reached for pillow. C.C. lifted pillow. C.C. threw the pillow and FWAP. C.C.'s pillow hit target.

Lelouch tossed the pillow back the green haired witch. "I hate you, you know."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

**This space is reserved for those I have not review reply to already (i.e. all those that left an unsigned review)**

**Anonymous****: **C.C. Obviously! (waves C.C. fan-flag)

**KiKi Hayashi.**


	4. Slice of Park

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer

**: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**By far my favourite (and possibly best) chapter.**

**Credits: **I would like to thank Nilie-chan for proofreading this and putting up with me horrible tenses… and random hyper moments.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Slice of Park**

* * *

It was a normal Sunday morning when C.C. was taking Nunnally to the park. Our lovely gray witch had woken up in a good mood and decided to be nice today and allow her roommate, the ever-handsome Lelouch Lamperouge to sleep in for once.

Earlier that morning, the house had been quiet so she'd managed to take a shower without arousing suspicion from the maid and when she'd returned, gloriously clean and smelling like fresh soap, she'd found that the boy had taken advantage of her vacated bed and climbed on it to continue his beauty sleep.

* * *

She smiled and performed her second nice act for the day by clearing his futon up for him and then taking his dirty clothes along to the wash.

"I'm going to change now." She said in her monotone voice and he grunted in his sleep. Leisurely, she picked out one of the outfits they'd gotten from their shopping trip and slipped her feet in the new shoes.

"I'm going out now." She announced and was answered with another grunt.

"I'm going to take a few notes from your wallet." More grunts.

"I'm going to kidnap Nunnally and force her to battle Godzilla." Grunt. Pause.

She laughed as the boy opened one eyelid and glared at her.

"Only kidding." She said and left the room. He was fast asleep again before she'd even closed the door.

She crept about the house for a few seconds just in case Sayako, the maid, decided to jump out of nowhere but the house was quiet - too quiet.

Her suspicions were answered soon while she was digging for breakfast in the kitchen and when she managed to peek at the calendar whilst chewing on a slice of ham. It was Sayako's day off.

All the better then, since that meant she could wander about the house more freely. Maybe she could go and have tea in the garden - it's was safe enough since, as cruel as it may sounded, Nunnally was blind so it was incredibly easy to hide from her.

She'd spotted the blind girl sitting on the porch though, so that meant the front entrance was blocked. She was mid-crawling out a window when she heard Nunnally's yelp followed by the smashing of china.

C.C. practically tumbled out the window in surprise and panic before rushing to the girl's aid.

"Nunnally!" she cried as she rounded the corner of the house to the porch.

"C.C.-san?" the girl said curiously.

"I heard…" her golden eyes quickly took in the smashed china cup and tea spilled across the floor.

"I knocked over a cup." The princess explained with a blush. C.C. was just relieved that the hot tea hadn't splashed over the girl because Lelouch would freak out if the girl was hurt in any manner.

"I'll clean it up." The witch volunteered and Nunnally nodded in an embarrassed manner from her wheelchair.

"Are you here to see Onii-sama?" the girl asked as C.C. was mopping up the spill a few minutes later.

"I was passing by." She answered.

The princess was quiet as she tried to find something to talk about. "The weather is nice, isn't it?"

"Aa, it's is."

"C.C.-san?"

"Hm?"

"Is it going to rain?"

The witch blinked then looked up at the sky, "No."

Once she'd left and come back from the disposing of the broken china pieces, C.C. stared at her host's sister for a full minute as she weighted her thoughts. "Nunnally?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the park?"

Nunnally turned her face towards her and tilted it to one side sweetly. "The park?"

"Mm." C.C. replied and allowed the corners of her lips to lift as the brunette girl smiled brightly at her.

"Yes. I would love to."

* * *

"C.C.-san, are you sure we should leave like this and not tell Onii-sama?" Nunnally asked as the green haired witch climb into the taxi after her.

"It'll be fine. I left him a note." C.C. assured her smoothly and told the taxi driver their destination.

It took fifteen minutes driving to the park C.C. wanted to go to and ten more minutes to get Nunnally's wheelchair disconnected from the taxi driver's golf clubs stowed at the back.

"C.C.-san, where are we?" the blind princess asked just as C.C. bumped into a stranger.

The witch quickly apologised to the stranger who smiled, glanced at the two girls and continued on his way.

"The park," C.C. answered simply and started wheeling the girl through the entrance. She continued for a whole ten minutes and finally stopped by a fountain to pull out the wallet she'd stolen from Mr. Stranger.

"Where would you like to go first, Nunnally?" C.C. asked as she flipped through the wallet. Credit cards, debit cards, photos, train passes… money. A small smile graced the witch's lips as she pocketed the cash. Mr. Stranger is was rich.

"Can we just walk about the park?" Nunnally answered and C.C. replied affirmatively.

"We'll have to stop by Lost and Found though." C.C. said as she wheeled the chair forwards, "I picked up a wallet. I think somebody might have dropped it."

* * *

The Lost and Found trip was unadventurous though C.C. was highly amused when she came out to find Nunnally with a child on her lap.

"Can we go down the hill? How do you break this thing? Is it like a bumper car? Can we go down a hill with no brakes?" the boy rhymed off as Nunnally tried to politely get a word in somewhere but failed.

She heard C.C. chuckling before the weight on her legs was removed but the boy's babble continued.

"Are you fine, Nunnally?" C.C. asked her and she blushed before nodding.

"He climbed on before I could stop him." The princess explained and C.C. nodded. The princess was far too polite to shove the boy off.

"How fast can it go? You're pretty, can you buy me a lolly? Can we go down a hill? Does it have brakes? Does it have a seatbelt?" the young boy continued and the witch turned to him and smiled slyly.

"Do you want to try?"

Nunnally could only gape at the suggestion, "C.C.-san!"

"What? It'll be exciting."

"Yay! Can we go down that hill? Do I get a crash helmet?"

"It's not a big slope, Nunnally, only a small bridge. It'll be enough to shut him up." C.C. comforted as she started wheeling them up the bridge.

"C.C.-san. No! it's dangerous. What if we crash? We might hit someone!" the wheelchair's occupant protested.

"Nunnally, trust me. I wouldn't do anything that'll hurt you because if I do, Lelouch will personally skin me alive." C.C. said gently as she placed the small kid that was barely four years old onto the princess's lap. "Let yourself have some fun."

"But…" Nunnally started and was going to protest further had C.C. not just declared that 'Crash helmets are for wimps' before pushing them down the slope.

The boy screamed in wild excitement and delight. Nunnally screamed in terror and dread. The world of darkness that she was used to, dipped and she could feel them torpedoing onwards wildly accompanied by C.C.'s laughter.

There were screams as people on the path tried to dodge them, and strange flaps in the air that C.C. explained when asked, were a flock of pigeons escaping as they dove through.

The world was dark and did not seem to be slowing down so she gripped the wheelchair tighter in one hand and the boy's waist in the other. The young boy was ecstatic though. He whooped and screamed as they charged down the path and threw his arms in the air like it was some rollercoaster ride.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. Aaaaaaahhhhh WATER! WATER!" the boy suddenly screamed and it took Nunnally two ticks to figure out that they were heading straight for the lake.

"C.C.-SAN! WATER!" she screamed alongside the boy and her fingers dare not reach down for the brakes in fear of falling off if they leave the arms of the wheelchair.

"WATER! C.C.-SAN!" she screamed and felt the chair slowing as a pair of hands gripped the back of the chair.

"I got you." C.C. gasped and the chair slowed down.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO STOP IN TIME!" the boy screamed. "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"C.C.-SAN!"

"MOMMY!"

C.C. merely laughed and suddenly Nunnally felt the wheelchair swing to the left. The boy whooped and went straight back to screaming his head off in excitement.

"C.C.-san?"

"We're following the path around the lake." The witch explained as the chair slowed as it continue along the path before coming to a halt several seconds later.

"Wee! That was fun! Can we do it again, pretty lady?" the boy squealed as he clambered off Nunnally's lap to tug at C.C.'s shirttails.

The witch ignored him though and instead turned to Nunnally, "How are you feeling Nunnally?"

The princess stared into the air before turning and pouting at the older girl. "That was not a small bridge."

C.C. blinked her golden orbs then laughed, "Aa, but it was fun, right?"

The younger girl continued to pout and C.C. only smiled.

"Yes, it was fun." She finally said and broke into a sweet smile.

"Can we go again? Can we go on a bigger hill? Can we? Can we?"

C.C. looked back at the boy who gave her his best set of puppy eyes that sadly didn't work on her. "Shall we go for ice-cream instead?"

* * *

Thirty minutes and half a dozen vanilla scoops later, the girls went back to the Lost and Found station with a sleepy child on Nunnally's lap.

"I don't wanna go." The boy complained as he fought back a yawn, "I want to stay with you, pretty lady. Can we go on the hill again?"

C.C. stopped the wheelchair and moved round to pick the boy off Nunnally's lap. "If I'm pretty lady then what is she called?" She asked pointing to the princess.

The boy stared for so long that Nunnally could feel it practically boring holes in her face.

"I dunno... Pretty pretty lady?" the boy tried and was delighted when both girls went into fits of giggles. He'd made them laugh. That was okay, right? Laughing was good and shouting was is bad, right? So he'd answered correctly, right? He'd get a lolly now, right?

"BENNY!" a voice screamed and the three turned around to see a Britannian woman dropping her shopping bags and running towards them.

"MOMMY!" the boy squealed and shot off like a bullet.

"Where have you been, young man?" the mommy cried and she wrapped her arms around her child. "You scared the life out of me."

"I was with pretty lady and pretty pretty lady." The boy replied.

"I was shopping and when I turned around you weren't there!" the woman continued as she ignored her son's explanations but chose to hug him tighter.

C.C. smiled before leaning down and whispering in Nunnally's ear. "I think it's time we go see the birds."

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they got back to the house and Lelouch had all but bulldozed over the front door to get to his precious sister.

"Nunnally! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he gasped as his eyes ran over his sister's delicate form. "Did she do anything bad to you? Did she hurt you?"

"Onii-sama, I'm fine!" Nunnally assured him and waved a feather at his face. "C.C.-san took me to the park. It was very nice."

Lelouch turned and glared at C.C. so hard that it could kill. Unfortunately for him, C.C. was immortal and could not be killed so easily.

"We saw ducks. C.C.-san was describing them to me. They sounded so cute and C.C.-san got me ice cream." Nunnally continued, "Can C.C.-san stay for dinner?"

"Aa, whatever you want, Nunnally." Lelouch said as his attention turned back to his sister.

* * *

It was after dinner and when they were doing dishes that Lelouch chucked a ball of paper at the witch. "C.C., the next time you leave a note, write down where you're going!"

C.C. merely raised a pretty eyebrow and flattened out the paper ball to show him, "I did."

Lelouch's only answer was to glare and hiss, "The words 'Me, Nunnally, Out' does not even make a proper sentence much less a note!"

C.C. chuckled and they went back to doing the dishes.

"I'll make sure I write a novel the next time then."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**Anonymous**: I thank you for such a kind review. You got me smiling like a complete idiot for a full day after reading your precious review. In fact, it still puts a smile on my face.

**Cc and Lelouch**: thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	5. Slice of Groceries

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**A pathetically short chapter and one that I loathed to bits because it refused to come out the way I wanted it to.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Slice of Groceries**

* * *

Onions, tomatoes, bread, spaghetti, milk and…

"C.C., we are not buying frozen pizzas." Lelouch stated without looking up from his shopping list. The witch tilted her head to one side curiously and dropped her boxes into the shopping trolley.

"C.C.! I said we are not…" Lelouch's eyes rose from the list just enough to glare his violets at the pizza-lover.

She shrugged, "Nunnally wanted pizza."

"Why would Nunnally…"

The witch picked up the box and waved it in front of his face. "If I'm buying for myself, these would be pepperoni but these are obviously ham and pineapple."

Lelouch scowled and went back to his shopping list. "We need tomatoes and onions."

"This way then," C.C. said and pulled at the edge of the trolley to guide it to the vegetable section of the store.

"Why are you here?" he asked as they started picking out tomatoes.

"Because we have a contract," she explained simply.

"No, why are you buying groceries with me?" he corrected.

C.C. blinked at him and shrugged. "Felt like it, besides you don't know what Nunnally wants."

"She wrote down what she wanted here!" he said, waving the shopping list at her face.

"You don't know what she secretly wants."

He snorted as they loaded onions into the trolley. "Like you would know what she wants."

"She wants someone to play with her."

"I do spend time with her!"

C.C. twirled one of her pigtails around her fingers and he was forced to notice the ribbons that were woven through the green hair – Nunnally's ribbons.

"She's a young girl. She's fourteen. There are certain things that girls can do and boys could not."

"I can!"

C.C. eyed the top of his head and simply stated, "You don't have enough hair."

"There's Sayako."

"Sayako-san is a maid and though she tries her best to keep Nunnally company, she still has her own work to do and your house to look after. What Nunnally needs is a sister figure."

"Shirley." He pointed out as they navigate the aisles of tinned food. "Milly."

"In school and let's not forget that they too have their own lives to attend to. I'm different. I have no school and only the Order of the Black Knights to attend to."

Lelouch sighed and admit defeat. If it makes his sister happy then that is all that matters. "Very well."

"I'm glad you see things my way… now can I order Pizza Hut on the way back?"

Lelouch pointed at the pizza boxes lying at the bottom of the shopping, "You've already got pizzas!"

"That's for your dinner not for me… unless you're inviting me to dine with you."

The Britannian prince quickly did some calculations in his head and figured out that there would be a bonus of a non-pizza smelling bedroom tonight if he let her eat in the dining room.

"Fine."

TAK TAK

"C.C.!"

"We'll need more frozen pizzas if you're going to invite me - I would not like to eat all of Nunnally's share." She informed him and then before he could say anything more, she disappeared round a stack of tinned soup without a word.

"C.C.!" He called after her but when he peered into the aisle she vanished into - she was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll meet you at the check-outs!" he called out and started wheeling the trolley away to finish the rest of his shopping.

She didn't reappear when he started queuing though and still hadn't when he finished paying.

"Where is she?" he muttered as he stared at the bags of shopping flooding his feet. How in Britannia was he supposed to carry all this by himself?

"Need help?"

He looked up and saw her reappear from behind the flower display with a bag of shopping for herself.

He nodded and started picking up the bags nearest to him, "Let's go home."

"Nunnally, I'm home!" Lelouch called as he entered the house.

"Onii-sama, welcome home!" his sister called and wheeled out to meet him.

"We're having a guest-"

"Good evening, Nunnally." C.C. said before Lelouch could even finish his sentence.

"C.C.-san!" Nunnally greeted enthusiastically.

The witch held up a bag of shopping. "I got ice-cream, chocolates, candy, marshmallows and lots of desserts. Let's have a sleepover tonight."

Nunnally couldn't be happier and Lelouch wondered yet again having the grey witch so near his sister would pollute her sister's mind or something.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**Many thanks for reading and bucket of extra thanks to those adorable reviewers out there (yes, ****Tpolich****, ****Zero'N'oveR****, you guys can be adorable as well….. fine! You're **_**cool**_** then! Happy?)**

**Mello**: Thank you for your review. Yes, C.C. x Lelouch makes a very (times infinity) cute couple. As to best fanfic, (blush) you flatter me, Mello but I must humbly deny the title.

**Nikki**: I'm sure Nunnally and C.C. do act a little like this off screen. C.C. can't hide in Lelouch's room all the time and especially when there's an adorable little sister to torture… I mean, play with.

**Now I'm going to perform suicidal manoeuvre number 'lost count'. I hereby kindly ask you readers to (if you have time) to give me ****word prompts**** as I'm running a little low on ideas. That's word prompts, NOT sentences and paragraphs! I think I'll set a ****maximum of three words****… and please ****don't send anything that'll offend others****.**

**Let the word prompt game begin then….. Strangely, I feel as if I've just opened a floodgate and will be utterly and completely tsunami-ed over very soon.**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	6. Slice of School

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.****Chapter 6 – Slice of School**

* * *

She was peeking through a window into a science experiment when Kallen caught her.

"C.C.!" the Black Knight had gasped and all but dropped her pile of books.

The witch turned and stared at her curiously, "Good morning Kallen."

Instantly, the weak and tired looking façade Kallen put on in school was dropped and with a snarl, ensnared C.C.'s wrist and pulled her away from the window.

Kallen didn't stop till she found an empty classroom and pulled the witch in with her. "What are you doing here?"

C.C. picked at the sleeve of her school jacket where Kallen's grip had wrinkled the fabric. "Curious."

"Did Zero send you?" Kallen asked and wondered what Zero would want with a Britannian school.

C.C. blinked at her before pulling one of her pigtails forward and started playing with it. "No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Curious and…" C.C. dug about her pockets and finally extracted a scrunched piece of paper. "They're serving pizza for lunch at the cafeteria."

The ridiculousness of the witch was beyond belief sometimes. Kallen shook her head, wine-coloured hair swishing about her shoulders.

C.C. tilted her head to one side and surprised the female pilot when she reached over and fingered a lock of Kallen's hair. "I like your hair more when it was spiked up."

Kallen's response was to blush and slap her hand away.

"Do you not have class?" C.C. asked and Kallen's eyes widened – apparently it completely escaped her mind that she still has class to attend.

"Physics!" Kallen gasped and shot out of the room only to reappear at the doorway again. "Don't leave this room. I'll be back for you after class."

* * *

"Sensei." Kallen cried as she finally made it back into the classroom huffing and puffing, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't find the books where you said they were."

She timidly placed the pile of textbooks the teacher's desk and he frowned at her. He had forgotten that Kallen Stadtfeld was always a sickly child.

"It is fine. Would you like to visit the nurse?" he asked worriedly as he watched the girl try to catch her breath. Such a short walk and she's gasping for air already.

"No, I'm fine." Kallen assured and he told her to return to her desk.

* * *

Lelouch watched quietly as Kallen made her way back to her desk. He had always found it amusing that the female pilot was so strong willed and fit outside of school and appeared physically weak and sickly in school.

It was at this time that he caught a sight of bright green passing by the door.

C.C.

He was up on his feet instantly. What was she doing in school?

He wasn't the only one that saw the witch's passing though. At the same time he jumped to his feet, Kallen tripped over her own feet in surprise and tumbled to the floor.

"Kallen-san!" the nearby classmates had cried alongside the teacher.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Kallen assured quickly, her eyes darting to the doorway.

The teacher frowned, "I think you should go visit the nurse. Stadtfeld-san. You should not force yourself to attend class when you're feeling faint."

"No… I'm…" Kallen paused and allowed others to help her back onto her feet. "Very well, but please, sensei. Allow me to go by myself. I have disturbed your class enough."

Sensei was not that stupid though. "No, we would not want you to faint in the hallway. Lamperouge-kun, since you're up, please help Stadtfeld-san to the nurse's office."

* * *

Lelouch was running down the corridors like a madman the instant he dropped Kallen off and out of hearing range from the nurse's office.

"Where is that stupid witch?" he muttered to himself and stopped as he caught sight of a flash of green disappearing into a doorway ahead. "C.C.!"

Panting slightly, he rushed to the door and slammed it open.

"Stupid girl…" he muttered as he slammed the door hit the wall and blinked at the sight that greeted him.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said in her fake shy voice. "This is the girl's bathroom."

His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. If Kallen finds out about his knowledge of C.C. then his identity as Zero would be at risk of being exposed.

His mind ticked for a few seconds as he weighted the options.

Zero or C.C.

Zero or C.C.

Zero.

He quickly closed his mouth and schooled his appearance to become curious and investigatory. "I thought I saw somebody sneaking about here."

Kallen shook her head, "I didn't see anyone, Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded and moved to close the door. "Kallen, should you not be in the nurse's office?"

"I needed the bathroom."

"Aa. I'll see you next class or lunch then, perhaps."

Kallen nodded and the door closed.

* * *

"You can come out now." The Guren Nishiki pilot said and a nearby toilet cubicle swung open.

"You don't have to hide me, you know." C.C. said as she stepped out of the cubicle. "To other students, I'm just a normal student who's skipping class. There is really no need for you to pull me in here and stuff me into a cubicle."

Kallen blinked. She hadn't thought of that.

"You were suppose to stay in the classroom I left you in." she quickly said to change the subject.

C.C. quirked an eyebrow upwards, "And what if there's a class starting there?"

Again, Kallen hadn't thought of that.

In her defence though, it's not that she was an idiot but more that she was making rushed decisions and hadn't truly sat and thought the plans through.

"Should you not be at the nurse's office?" C.C. asked as she played with the ends of her green hair again.

"I convinced her I was better now and she allowed me back to class."

"So…. Should you not be in class now?"

"As far as my class is concerned, I'm at the nurse's office and the nurse thinks I'm in class."

"When in fact, you're in neither," C.C. finished and then moved to the window.

Kallen watched as the witch started to climb out the window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here so I may as well explore the grounds." C.C. said simply and threw her legs over the windowsill. "You should go back to class."

Kallen contemplated her suggestion and then moved to climb out the window with her. "No, I'm coming with you."

C.C. looked up from the branch of a tree she was clinging on. "There is no need, I can look after myself."

"I want to know what you're doing here and what you're planning." Kallen stated and poked at C.C.'s hands with her toe. "Move over."

C.C. smiled, letting the corner of her lips draw slowly across her face before she resumed her task of climbing down the tree. "I've told you, I'm only here for pizza."

"Do you honestly, think I'm going to believe that?" Kallen spat and climb onto the tree with her.

"Do you not trust my words?"

Kallen turned her head just enough to see over her shoulder and at the witch. "No. Not really."

Suddenly there was a crack and Kallen turn to stare to C.C. with horror. "The branch… we're three storeys high!"

C.C. merely stared back in complete calmness. "Kallen."

"What?"

"Climb back to the window."

CRACK

"But-"

"Now!"

CRACK

C.C. shoved at her the pilot's rear end, forcing her to move. "Move!"

Kallen didn't need to be told twice and within seconds was crawling at the end of the branch with C.C. right behind her.

CRACK

Without even thinking, Britannian-Eleven girl dove through the open window and rolled back into the girl's bathroom.

CRACK

But she was alone.

SNAP

"C.C.!"

There was a heavy crash as the branch fell to the ground below.

She scrambled to her feet and ran for the window expecting to see the girl lying broken on the ground three floors below but instead found herself staring at C.C.'s hands clinging desperately on the windowsill.

"Hurry up and pull me up before somebody starts investigating what the crash was!" C.C. hissed and the pilot was quick to obey.

C.C.'s shoes had barely slipped into the window when commotion started outside over the fallen branch.

"That was close." Kallen gasped as they collapsed onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. C.C. just stared at her though and then a small smile dragged across her face.

It didn't take long for Kallen start chuckling in amusement as well. "That was cool, right?"

"Aa." C.C. nodded and picked herself up to dust her skirt.

The bell rang and they could hear the doors of the corridor opening before a horde of feet ran past.

"It's lunch." Kallen stated and turned back round to find the pizza-lover gone from sight. "C.C.?"

* * *

C.C. was twentieth in line when Kallen found her again.

"What are you doing here?" the pilot hissed.

C.C. waved a tray at her face, "Getting more pizza."

Kallen gaped at her incredulously, "You already had your first?!"

C.C. smirked, "and my second and third. What took you so long?"

The female pilot stared at the witch then her eyes widen, "you really did come here for the pizza didn't you?"

"Of course. What did you think I was here for?"

Kallen blushed, "Black Knights business."

C.C. turned and blinked at the young pilot before shoving a tray into her hands.

"Eh?"

"You're going to help me get more than one serving of pizza."

* * *

It was on the way to history class when Lelouch's phone rumbled silently in his pocket and Kallen appeared in a slight panic.

He kept an eye on the panicking girl as he deftly movd into an empty classroom and flipped open his phone.

"Lelouch."

"C.C.?" he hissed. "Where are you?"

"Payphone outside the gym. I'll meet you in the boy's changing rooms."

* * *

"How in Britannia did you manage to get completely wet?" Lelouch asked in a frustrated tone as he rubbed a towel over C.C.'s bent head.

"Slipped and fell in the pool when I was running away from your girl pilot." C.C. droned as she buttoned up Lelouch's jacket over her naked form. "Can I have your pants?"

"No you cannot have my pants!" Lelouch said in an exasperated tone as he continued to towel dry the girl's long hair. "Why were you running away from…"

C.C. shrugged, "Its fun."

He sighed and picked up her wet uniform to put in a plastic bag.

C.C. tugged at the ends of his black jacket that goes past her mid-thighs. "Surely you don't expect me to walk outside and go home like this."

Lelouch pondered for a bit then stared at the creamy expanse of her naked legs and the way his jacket made look as if she's completely naked underneath it… which she was.

It will draw a lot of attention - especially form the male population of the school…

C.C. smirked and suddenly her fingers were stroking his cheek, "Hmm… I never thought you were one of those that looked for the legs on a woman. I was confident you were the breasts or butt type."

Lelouch spluttered instantly and his face tinted pink. "I am nothing of the sort!"

C.C. laughed and plucked her wet skirt and underwear from the wet bag. "They're wet but the house is close enough."

"Then why didn't you just go home wet then?" Lelouch managed to said as his blush started calming down.

"Lelouch, one would expect that you would be grateful when you see a soaking wet girl with clothes plastered to her body like a second skin."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

So far, the word prompt bucket has the following: Casino, Train, Beach, Countryside, Bedroom, Bathroom, TV, Birthday and Milly Ashford (Anonymous-kun didn't specifically asked for her but I'll put her name in anyways)

I want to thank all readers and reviewers for reading this fic. (bows) I'm not worthy of your attention.

**Ragor9011** and **Anonymous**: Your words flatter me too much. I try my best with C.C.'s character and I'm sure I strayed off course somewhere but I'm pretty sure I haven't completely derailing yet. I thank you for your reviews, they truly made my day when I read them (and also made me blush very pink every time I think back to them)

**Cisqua **and** Nikki**: I'm glad you're finding this entertaining. Many thanks for the review.

**Jon** and **Mello**: Mission accepted. KiKi will attempt to complete the assignment within the next few chapters.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	7. Slice of Train

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**For: ****Tpolich**** (who suggested Countryside and Train) and ****Anonymous**** (who suggested Milly)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Slice of Train**

* * *

Milly Ashford was a pretty girl. Lovely blonde hair, feminine features, legs that go on forever, confident and originates from a wealthy family. Yes, very attractive indeed.

It was no surprise then that men stared when she walked past, sashaying like some model on a catwalk, hair bouncing softly on her shoulders and surrounded with her girl friends.

It was also no surprise that the minute Milly said goodbye to her friends, she was dragged unwillingly into an unknown alleyway with a knife on her throat.

"My, my." Her attacker sneered as his friend rummaged through her handbag. "We caught a pretty Britannian this time."

Milly's blue eyes widened, "Elevens…"

"You Britannians always think you're so fine and rich up there in their little estates and fancy housing but drag you into an alleyway somewhere and you'll all beg for your life the same way a slave would." The man sneered. He ran a finger on her cheek and she shuddered.

"You touch me and I'll have the police on your…" she started but stopped when the man's face loomed near.

"Police? Honey, we'll be well and away by the time the police even get here." He laughed and Milly silently scolded herself for picking such a flimsy skirt today as she felt his hand on her thigh.

"You just want money, right?" she tried and watched as the man's partner pull out a wad of cash from her purse.

Her cell phone rang and the man grimaced before fishing it out of her pocket and chucking it against a wall where it promptly smash into bits of plastic and metal.

The knife was removed from her throat and she was about to let out a sigh in relief had a hand not clamp onto her mouth.

"It's a pity to leave such a pretty toy to the hands of the Britannians, right?" the man chuckled and his hands were all over her in an instant.

CLANG

Suddenly there was a cry of pain and the man that was on her was on the ground nursing his head with a strange girl above him holding a bin lid like a weapon.

"Are you alright?" the strange girl asked, ignoring the man's furious screaming.

Wordless, Milly nodded and watched as her saviour chucked the bin lid like a Frisbee at her attacker's friend.

DOOF. It connected straight with his gut.

"You little wench!" Milly's attacker shouted in fury and out came the knife again. The strange girl wasn't having any of it though. She plucked another bin lid off a nearby rubbish can and ram it into the guy's face before he could even get close to her. There was a sickening crack that could have been the man's nose breaking but the girls didn't stay to check.

"This way." The girl simply said as she scooped up Milly's handbag with one and caught the Britannian's wrist in the other. The girl pulled her into a run as they heard her attackers getting up again.

"They're chasing us!" Milly had screamed as they ran through the alleyways.

"Aa, they are," was her saviour's simple reply as she pulled her around another corner to yet another alleyway.

Left. Right. Left. Someway. Stairs. Fences. Gates. Left. And…

Milly lost count of the amount of back streets they ran through but by the time they couldn't hear her attackers anymore, her feet were numb with pain from running in heels, her mind was dizzy from the twists and turns and her saviour had lost her cap somewhere in the run.

When they finally reached a more public street though, it was nowhere near where Milly was doing her shopping and definitely far from home.

The strange girl dropped her hand and reached up to touch her mane of thick green hair. "I liked that cap…"

Milly plonked herself down on a nearby bench and gasped for breath. "Thank you."

The girl shrugged and continued to tug forlornly on her now hatless hair.

"Where are we?" Milly asked as she looked about their surroundings. It was a quiet street with only a handful of shops but no landscape features that the blonde could recognise.

The green haired girl shrugged again before dropping Milly's bag into her lap. "You should be safe here." She said and then turned to leave.

* * *

C.C. was expecting just a normal day - wake up, eat pizza and sleep. However, apparently her definition of a normal day wasn't the same as Lelouch's.

The Lamperouge boy promptly dragged her out of the house and declared that she may as well help him get the groceries again.

She had every intention to abandon the poor boy for the pizza buffet that's happening in Pizza Hut but her eyes spotted something else and before Lelouch knew could turn around; C.C. was already down the street and deep in the complex labyrinth called the back alleys.

Ten minutes later she saved that blonde president of Lelouch's and running down the streets like they were chased by speeding bullets. She lost count of the minutes after that though but it didn't matter because she herself was lost anyway.

"Wait!" The blonde shouted after her as she turned to leave.

Curious, C.C. turned back and the blonde smiled. "Where are we?"

"You already asked that," C.C. commented then looked about the sky as if it would give them a clue as to their whereabouts. "I don't know."

The blonde rummaged her pockets, "They smashed my phone. Do you have a cell phone I could borrow?"

"No, he wouldn't let me have one," Was CC.'s monotonous reply.

"He?"

C.C. pondered for a while before saying, "my room-mate."

"Oh… I guess we're stuck then." The blonde said with a disappointed face. "They took all my money as well."

"I didn't get a chance to bring money. He pulled me out of the house too quickly apparently normal humans do not stay in bedroom all day though I don't know what his problem is when he practically shoves me in there half the time so his sister won't find out about us."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as if wondering what kind of kinky relationship this green-haired girl had with her partner.

"I'm Milly Ashford." The blonde said with an outstretched hand.

C.C. stared at the hand and wondered if Lelouch would be happy if she introduced herself to his friends as C.C. The image of Lelouch's annoyed face came to mind and also the fact that she abandoned him in the supermarket.

"I'm…" She caught the girl's hand and said the first thing that came to mind that she could easily answer to, "I'm Cheese, Cheddar Cheese."

C.C. blinked as she realised that it fit her initials as well and made it something she'll quickly respond to (how could anybody not respond to something pizza-related anyway?). Lelouch would be so proud of her…Not.

Milly looked at her weirdly. "Cheese?"

"Cheddar Cheese," C.C. corrected as if it's very important and maybe it was. After all, mozzarella on pizza is very different from cheddar on pizza.

"Very well, Cheese-san," Milly said with an amused tone, "where do you suggest we go now then?"

C.C. looked about and pointed. "Train station."

* * *

How 'Cheese-san' managed to have no money one second to having enough to buy two train tickets the next, Milly had no idea. The green-haired girl just left Milly by the entrance of the station, walked through a dense crowd and came back with a couple of bills barely two seconds later. Perhaps she went to the bank…

Milly also liked how this girl worked – efficient, cool, collected and no complaints. She only needed to say which stop to make and Cheese-san didn't even question her choice before handing the money over.

Finding the platform would have been easy had Cheese-san not got hypnotised by a Pizza Hut poster near the phone boxes but she did and it made them late for the train.

Never had Milly ran so much in her life, not even when she had the entire campus chasing after Arthur for Lelouch's secret. By the time she was on the train with the doors sliding shut behind her, she was near enough keeling over in exhaustion.

First the running from her attackers and now running for the train – where was her personal chauffeur and car when she wanted them most?

Cheese-san stared at her for a little while before moving to take a seat by the window looking calm, collected and not even breathing hard much less sweating as much as Milly did.

Once her feet could finally move again, Milly joined her by the window. Cheese-san only raised an eyebrow before returning to ignoring her and focusing all her attention on the scenery outside.

It was probably the third stop when Milly's eyes drifted close and her head leaned to one side. She briefly remembered Cheese-san blink in surprise when Milly's head landed on the top of her own because green-haired girl's shoulder was too low for her. Cheese-san didn't move away though. In fact, she just dug through her pockets and pulled out a pizza brochure. Two seconds later, Cheese-san was hypnotised again.

* * *

When Milly woke up, Cheese-san was still staring at the pizzas in her tiny brochure and a forest of trees was flying past the windows.

"Trees?" Milly whispered as she lifted her head off Cheese-san's.

The trees disappeared from view and fields started rolling by, causing the Ashford to gape like an idiot at the scenery.

Trees, fields, hills, cows, sheeps, farmers… oh dear Britannia! They're in the countryside.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Milly instantly shrieked.

Cheese-san blinked at her and shrugged. "You looked tired."

"We missed our stop! We…We're… We're in the countryside!" The blonde panicked.

Her phone was destroyed, she had no money, she was lost and stuck with a girl who was enslaved to pizza and she had no ice cream or chocolate to help the situation!

"Cheese-san!" Milly cried desperately.

"Yes, Ashford?" Cheese-san asked, not even looking up from her pizzas.

Milly wanted to scream at the girl. She really wanted to ignore the rules of social etiquette and shout at the girl in such an unladylike fashion, it will scare away the toughest of men but she didn't.

Taking heaving breaths, Milly tried to keep her temper in check.

Cheese-san finally peeled her eyes from mozzarella and tomatoes to regard the blonde with curious eyes.

The train stopped and without a word, the green-haired pizza-lover dragged Milly off the train so quickly she didn't have time to respond.

The platform they exited onto was empty and it was only then that Milly realised it was cold outside and the sun was setting.

"What did you drag me out here for?" the blonde demanded and then gape in horror as the train started to move away. "No! Wait! Let me back on!"

Cheese-san waited and watched as she chased after the moving transport before slumping to the floor in despair as the train went on in its journey.

Milly turned around and glared at her with fury blazing in her eyes. "Why did you pull me out for?"

Cheese-san shrugged and Milly decided the girl shrugged too much for her liking. "We have to get off to take the train going back anyway."

The green-haired girl looked about before kneeling down in front of Milly. "Besides, you looked like you wanted to scream. There's nobody here. You can scream all you want."

Milly glared some more and looked defiantly away. "I am not going to-"

Miss Cheddar Cheese wasn't having any of it though. She grabbed Milly's chin, "Milly, you wanted to scream. So scream at me. It'll make you feel better."

She was still defiant though and Cheese-san smacked her – hard across the cheek and painful enough to bring tears.

Her temper broke its cage then. She screamed at her. She threw an unladylike tantrum and used equally unladylike words. She called out her frustration and shouted out her annoyance. She called her a fool for not waking her in the train. She blamed her for dragging her off the train and landing them in the middle of nowhere. Then when she realised she ran out of this to scream about Cheese-san, she screamed about something else instead.

She shook with anger as she shouted out her reluctance to marry a noble not for the sake of love but for the sake of her family. She screamed about having no chocolate and ice cream with her at the moment. She screamed about school, marriage, pressure, stress, family and even more about getting lost with a pizza-loving stranger.

When she was finished, Cheese-san had miraculously relocated her to the opposite platform without Milly realising it and the Ashford's throat was hoarse and sore from her ranting.

"You finished?" Cheddar Cheese asked her and Milly scowled.

"When is the next train? This place smells like cow poop."

* * *

Milly made sure not to fall asleep this time but she did anyway and Cheese-san generously leant her head as a pillow again.

When Cheese-san woke her up, Milly bolt up in panic, thinking they missed the stop again but they didn't. Her green-haired saviour guided her sleepy and tired body out of the train and out to the streets.

Five minutes later, Cheese-san pulled out some coins and they found a phone box for Milly to call home.

As the blonde waited for the line to connect with Ashford's residence, Cheese-san unbuttoned her own jacket and placed it on Milly's shivering shoulders before pulling out her pizza brochure for another read.

"Cheese-san?" Milly started as she leant against the phone box waiting for her family to pick her up.

The girl was seated on the pavement kerb like child and Milly would not be surprised if she turned around to find a lolly sticking out from between her lips.

"Hm?" The girl said disinterestedly as she stared at a seafood pizza with her eyes like a hungry dinosaur.

"Why do you like pizza so much?"

"It's nice and I like to annoy my room-mate by keeping him up all night with the smell." Cheese-san paused then continued, "He gets awfully annoyed and fussy about it and complains as to why I never wear any pants around the house so I usually shut him up by letting him sleep with me in my bed – he doesn't complain anymore after that."

Milly stared before deciding that this girl has some issues with her boyfriend but she's not one to pry into a stranger's sexual relationship so she quickly changed the subject.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome."

"And…" Milly paused and wrapped the stranger's jacket closer to her body, "thank you getting me home."

Cheese-san paused in her flipping and then resumed as normal. "You're welcome."

A car horn sounded and Milly looked up to see one of her family's cars coming towards them.

"Would you like lift home?" the blonde asked but her saviour was gone.

The car stopped in front of her and her flustered chauffeur shot out from behind the wheel. "Miss, where had you been?"

Milly smiled and picked up Cheese-san's abandoned pizza brochure, "Out with a friend. Do you mind if we stop by Pizza Hut? I'm awfully hungry."

* * *

"What time do you call this, young lady?" Lelouch snapped as he tried to haul C.C. into his bedroom via the window.

"Night time." Was C.C.'s smart reply, "And I'm not so young anymore."

"And you're not a lady either." Lelouch added as he felt his muscles straining to pull her inside before Nunnally gets suspicious as to what was all the noise about. "It's cold at night. You could have at least worn a coat!"

"I did but she was cold."

"She?" Lelouch questioned as with a final tug the pizza girl got onto the window enough for her to climb in by herself.

"You need more muscle," the witch commented once she finally got onto the windowsill of the bedroom.

"I do not." He replied as he helped her up like a gentleman. "Where have you been all day? You left me in the shop, who is this 'she' and… what is that smell?!"

C.C. looked at the brown footprints she have left on Lelouch's carpet then lifted up a foot and stared at the underside of her shoe, "Cow poop."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

**I am fully prepared for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at me for butchering Milly's character. In fact, Anonymous-san, you can even drown me in the stuff since you wanted Milly and I gave you not-so-Milly.**

**Anonymous**: As usual, you flatter me too much with your kinds words but I'll stop resisting now because I have a feeling that the more I resist, the more you'll insist and the cycle will go on forever. As usual, many thanks for your reviews. They are always a delight to read.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	8. Slice of Casino

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**For: ****Zero 'N' Over**** who asked for Casino.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Slice of Casino**

* * *

He should have known better than to leave C.C. alone in the house - the silly witch needed a guard or a babysitter of some sort.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch hissed as he pulled her into a janitor's closet.

C.C. eyed the tiny closet and leant forward to run her finger down Lelouch's chest in what would have been seductive manner if her face weren't as emotionless as a rock. "Lelouch, if you wanted me to invade your personal space you could have easily said so."

The boy blushed and realised exactly how small the tiny closet was and how the girl's lips was at a kissable height. He also realised that she didn't suit the brown wig she had on and that her green hair suited her so much better.

Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "C.C., what are you doing here?"

C.C. raised an eyebrow and pulled out a gambling chip from her pocket. "Gambling – it's what you do in a casino, right?"

"Yes, but why _this_ casino?"

She shrugged, "to watch your chess match?"

She pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time. "Should you not be at your match already?"

Lelouch snatched the phone from her hands and checked for himself.

"Or did you pull me in here for a quickie?" C.C. asked with a sly smirk as she wrapped her arms about his neck.

He blushed heavily and spluttered at her before shoving the door open to escape her grasp. "Stay out of trouble and I'll meet you here in ten minutes."

* * *

She didn't go to the waiting spot though. Instead, he found her at the roulette with double the amount of gambling chips he first saw her with.

"C.C., I did not earn all that money through gambling just for you to waste it on useless things!" he hissed at her ear.

"You earned it by gambling thus it's only normal that it's wasted on gambling." She stated as if it was the fact of life, "I think it's called 'equivalent trade' or something like that in a show I saw on TV."

Lelouch was about to tell her that her logic does not make any sense especially when applied to the real world where nothing is truly fair to begin when she tilted her head up and asked him for numbers.

"I am not going to participate in a game such as roulettes where my chances of winning are as slim as one percent!"

She ignored him and chucked a few chips on three different numbers – numbers that if Lelouch chose to look, would recognise them as the day and month he was born and his age.

The hands left the table and the rolling of the tiny ball slowed. C.C. looked up at him with her gold eyes before reaching for his arm and YANK – he was in her lap.

Surprised and blushing furiously, he tried to stand but the silly girl wrapped her arms tightly about his waist and refused to let him leave.

"Men always bring pretty girls to casinos claiming it's for luck." She said as Lelouch tried to get off the girl's lap.

"C.C.! You are not a man and this position is wrong!" He hissed, his hands braced on the table edge and the chair. C.C. blinked at him before ignoring his struggles and peered over his shoulder to see if she won or not.

The rest of the gamblers grinned at him highly amused and Lelouch dropped his face in his hands as he gave up.

"I knew you were lucky." C.C. said and pushed him out of her lap to collect her winnings. His blush was still on his face full force when she stood up and slipped her arm through his. "Shall we go?"

Lelouch stared and then nodded dumbly. She was behaving and she didn't lose money. She wasn't embarrassing him anymore and she was damn cute in that dress…

Where were they going? Correction, where was _she_ dragging _him_? Was it not the men's job to lead the lady?

"C.C.! Where are you-" He started and dug his heels into the carpet in attempt to stop them.

"Slot machines - to test how lucky you are," She answered and kicked at his feet so that his heels weren't digging anymore.

"No! We're going home!" he demanded.

"Too late." She said and plopped herself in front of a slot machine. The coin went in and Lelouch groaned loudly.

C.C. raised an eyebrow at the noise and then reached over to pull on his sleeve. Realising that the witch was trying to pull him into her lap again, he quickly dodged to one side.

She frowned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Out of the seat," he ordered with a sigh and a wave of his hands.

Suspicious, C.C. obeyed and he sat down on her seat. She blinked when his hands went about her waist and a second later, surprised when she was pulled into his lap.

"Hurry up, I still have homework to do tonight." He muttered in a defeated but accepting tone. He wrapped his arms loosely about her waist - loose enough to be comfortable and secure enough that she won't fall off.

She produced a small grin and turned back to the slots.

It was probably when she slipped her third coin into the machine did Lelouch realise that he could have simply sat down beside her rather than seating her on his lap but by then he just wanted this to be over as quick as possible.

Besides, this position is actually quite comfortable.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

**This chapter was suppose to be complete kickass action with C.C. doing all the kicking of rear ends but as you can see, my fingers bribed my brain from the idea and it turned out not kickass at all. Apologies Zero 'N' Over. I tried.**

**Dudes (and dudettes for those who are complaining) 6000 plus hits! You guys so totally so rock and I don't deserve your attention. Thank you so much.**

**DT**: Bin-lids yes! Multipurpose, yes? Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**For all those that sent me a prompt/suggestion, yes I am doing ALL your requests. Please be patient and it WILL come. I promise. **

**KiKi Hayashi**


	9. Slice of Beach

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**For****: jon (who suggested Beach), Xeaphon (who wanted Shirley) and Anonymous (who wants crazy Milly instead of serious Milly)**

**Apologies to****: Nilie-chan who gave me an awesome scene to extend this chapter further but I didn't put in because my fingers are rebelling and refuse to write it properly.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Slice of Beach**

* * *

Contraire to what most boys do when they first exit the men's changing rooms, Lelouch didn't go bikini-babe spotting nor did he pick up a surfboard and ran like a mad man to catch some awesome waves. Instead, the ex-prince made a beeline to the disabled changing rooms to pick up his darling little sister before any of those lecherous young men could eye her up like a piece of meat.

"Sayako-san, where's Nunnally?" Lelouch asked when his maid finally came out of the changing rooms sporting a modest swimsuit.

The maid blinked at her master and with a smile, placed her bags and towels on Nunnally's empty wheelchair. "Your friend came to treat her to ice cream."

"My friend?" Lelouch repeated with slight confusion and wondered who it could be. It couldn't be Rivalz as he had stampede over to Milly's side on the sun-bed the instant he got changed in hopes of being the one to smooth sunscreen on her back. Shirley? Maybe it's Shirley.

He quickly helped his maid in gathering the belongings before they made their way to the spot of sand Milly had claimed as property of the student council. Maybe Nina took Nunnally. But Nina doesn't seem like she could carry Nunnally across the sand much less reach the ice cream stand.

As he expected, Rivalz was beside the bombshell of a blonde, Milly, slathering sunscreen on her back like he was in paradise – which to him probably was. Shirley was off to one side playing volleyball with Kallen, claiming that sun and exercise will strengthen the 'sickly' girl's body.

"Nina?" Lelouch asked, now panicking slightly because his sister is nowhere in sight. "Have you seen Nunnally?"

The quiet girl looked up from rubbing sunscreen into her arms. "No, I haven't."

"You haven't?!" Lelouch gaped and whirled round to a surprised Sayako's face. "Who did Nunnally go with then?"

The maid frowned and opened her mouth to answer but it came in the form of Nunnally's laughter instead.

He turned around and spotted his sister in a pink and adorable one-piece swimsuit sitting atop a certain green-haired witch's shoulders like a totem pole, with ice cream cones balanced in her hands.

"NUNNALLY!" The boy gasped and Milly lifted her head just in time to see the boy sprint across the hot sand in the direction his sister's voice.

"Onii-sama!" Nunnally's voice chirped. "Look how high I am! It feels like I'm flying!"

"Don't move Nunnally! Onii-sama will get you down!" He shouted back in horror as he imagined his sister falling off the witch's shoulders.

He watched as Nunnally's body tilted dangerously to one side as C.C. moved abruptly to avoid a surfer walking past. "Put down my sister, C.C.!"

* * *

"C.C.?" Kallen's voice echoed mid-spiking the volleyball. Her eyes zoomed in on the witch and widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight of the witch prancing around in a white swimsuit with Lelouch's sister on her shoulders. "C.C?!"

THWACK. Kallen's hand slapped into the ball without her focusing on it and Shirley on the other side of the net blinked as the ball flew way of course and out of the volleyball net grounds.

"Kallen! I'm over here…" Shirley started to say but her eyes followed the ball through the air, over Milly and…

DOOF

Smacked into the head of the running Lelouch.

"Lulu!" Shirley shrieked and ran towards the boy's fallen form.

* * *

C.C. stood above the prince with amusement written all over her face. "Lelouch, is this my cue to start burying your body with sand?"

Wincing and gritting his teeth, Lelouch picked himself up whilst rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain. "C.C., What are you doing-"

"CHEESE-SAN!" Milly's voice interrupted and a blonde blur ran by to knock the witch to the ground. Lelouch's scream could be classified as bordering girly as he watched his sister fall off C.C.'s shoulders with the ice cream flying straight out of her hands.

"I got her!" Shirley shouted as she positioned herself underneath the falling Nunnally… only for the princess to miss her arms completely and crash into Shirley.

"Nunnally! Shirley!" Lelouch gasped and dodged around Milly who was still busy hugging C.C. in happiness.

"I'm fine, Onii-sama." Nunnally assured him and he let out a sigh of relief before picking his sister off his redhead friend.

"C.C.!" Kallen's voice added to the chaos, "What are you doing here?"

Milly paused her hugging and let the name rolled about her brain a bit, "C.C.? Cheddar Cheese. Hm? It's fits."

"Cheddar Cheese?" the others asked with confusion.

"Her name." Milly said simply as she helped herself and C.C. off the sand.

"C.C.-san's name is Cheddar Cheese?" Nunnally asked cutely.

"It's a nickname but you can call me C.C."C.C. informed the blind girl before frowning and picking at the sand that got stuck in her hair.

"I'll help." Kallen's meek voice volunteered and moved over to brush a clump of sand from the girl's fringe. Once she's close enough, the Guren Nishiki pilot hissed. "What are you doing here? How do you know Milly and the others?"

C.C blinked her golden orbs, "Black Knights business."

Kallen's immediate reaction was to frantically search the area with her eyes. "What?! Where?! Zero?"

C.C. laughed at her and Kallen scowled at her when she realised she's been made a fool of.

"Your devotion to Zero is charming." C.C. commented before pushing the girl away so she's not as close anymore. "I'm only here to enjoy the beach. Zero doesn't know of my trip."

And judging by Lelouch's disapproving frown, Zero also didn't agree with her trip either and Kallen wouldn't be the only one that will be tackling her with questions.

Milly saved her from Kallen's interrogation by dragging her by the arm over to their base on the beach. "Cheese-san, you simply must join us and tell me how you know Kallen, Lelouch and Nunnally."

Lelouch followed them with his violet eyes before Nunnally's hand reached round and touch one of his hands that were carrying her bridal style. "Onii-sama, can I go sit in the waters?"

He sighed and decided to tackle C.C. later. He was glad that Suzaku couldn't come today else C.C. would have blown their cover completely.

* * *

Shirley watched as her Lulu marched off to the sea with Nunnally in his arms and Sayako trailing behind them. She didn't miss the way his eyes followed the green-haired newcomer and felt a spurt of jealousy flare through her.

She watched as Milly chatted animatedly with the new girl… well it was actually Milly who was doing all the animated talking and the girl just sat there with a small amused smile. What is so special about this 'Cheese-san' that makes even Milly so friendly to her?

Kallen was sitting close to them too and Rivalz surely didn't mind having another girl joining them - especially now that Lelouch is elsewhere and he could pretend in his mind that all the girls were part of his personal harem.

Shirley placed herself beside Nina under the gigantic beach umbrella Milly brought and watched as Milly's mind clicked into her more mischievous personality. "So how do you know Lelouch, Cheese-san? Is he your boyfriend?"

Shirley unconsciously leant closer. Cheese-san tilted her head to one side and replied simply, "I'm Nunnally's friend. Lelouch is her brother."

Shirley's heart soared at the reply. Cheese-san was only Nunnally's friend. She's not Lelouch's girlfriend. She was Nunnally's friend.

But she got to see Lelouch when she visited Nunnally.

The swimmer's heart promptly plummeted back to the painfully hard ground below.

Cheese-san reached over to pluck the sunscreen from Rivalz hands and had started applying it about her shoulders when Shirley asked the next question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Cheese-san eyed her with a sly expression. "I hope that was not a question to see if I'm single and interested in you."

Milly burst into laughter. She should get Cheese-san transferred to Ashford – think of all the fun and crazy stuff they could get up to!

Shirley flushed red and hotly protested. "No! I'm…"

"I was only playing with you." Cheese-san teased in her monotone. "I don't have a boyfriend but I have a room-mate who likes to stay up all night doing…"

Her audience leant in as if she was going to spill some great secret whilst she considered the wording of her sentence.

"Doing… naughty things."

Silence.

SPPPFFT! And Rivalz had a nosebleed.

Kallen and Nina stared at the green-haired girl in shock and Milly burst into full-blown laughter. Shirley just soared back to heaven once more. Cheese-san is in a relationship with somebody else already. Lelouch was hers - all hers.

* * *

"What's happening here?" Lelouch asked when he came back soaking wet with Nunnally on his back and ignoring all the attention his beautiful looks was earning him from the female population of the beach (and maybe a few of the male population too).

"I don't know." C.C. answered innocently and signalled the boy to put Nunnally by her side. "Nunnally, you'll get sunburn if you don't have some sunscreen on."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the witch. Rivalz's nose was still bleeding and Milly was pounding the sand and clutching her stomach in laughter. Kallen and Nina were both blushing madly and Shirley looked like she's lost in her own imagination somewhere.

C.C. picked up Rivalz's sunscreen, "Lelouch, if you don't want me to put sunscreen on Nunnally then am I correct to assume you would like this other young man, Rivalz, to do it?"

Lelouch could barely put his sister down by the witch fast enough as the image of a young man (buddy or not) having his hands all over his precious sister came to mind. He'll castrate himself (not before he does the same to the other guy first) before such a nightmare could happen.

* * *

Later on that night, C.C. chuckled as she applied lotion all over Lelouch's sunburnt shoulders whilst the teen winced on the bed.

"Did you not apply sunscreen?" she asked as she smoothed a dollop of lotion liberally across his back.

Lelouch hissed as she touched a particularly sensitive part of skin. "I did."

"Not high enough factor then. Nunnally was fine though… I knew you were a weakling." She said and he turned his head enough to glare at her with one eye. She was unaffected though and added. "You suit pink anyway."

He growled at her and she laughed before putting more lotion onto his back.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 9

* * *

**One would have thought a Beach chapter featuring an utterly adorable and sexy witch would be easy to write. Well obviously this doesn't apply to KiKi because she suffered and slaved over this chapter so much I'm exhausted.**

**DT** – Seems like many liked Slice of Casino. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews.

**Anonymous** – I'm glad Milly didn't disappoint you though maybe your opinion changed now. As for the label Anonymous… It seems that people liked to be recognised and I don't mind as long as I can thank them properly.

**Hyphen** (actually it's more '-') – Thanks

**Akina no Hashiriya**– Work in Pizza Hut… (grins) is that a request?

**KiKi Hayashi**


	10. Slice of Routine

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**For****: ****danceljoy****(who suggested Bed, Bathroom and TV) and ****Modify the Lifestream**** (who asked for a shower scene)**

**I like to think of this chapter as 'charming and cute' but I guess the words 'boring and nothing happens' works as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Slice of Routine**

* * *

It goes without saying that having to hide a witch in the house means you'll have to be locked up in a bathroom with her quite frequently in order for her to keep her hygiene up.

Why? One may ask and ask you may. It's because if Lelouch is not in the bathroom with her then it'll be very difficult to explain to a curious maid or sister why there are sounds of someone bathing yet all members of the household are present and not in the bathroom.

After all, there is only so many times that a friend could come over to borrow the shower without rousing suspicion.

Sure, C.C. could always take her showers in the dead of night when the maid has left for the night and when Nunnally was deep in dreamland but sometimes, dead of night just doesn't happen especially when Black Knight meetings are happening.

Thus there are times in C.C.'s stay in the Lamperouge household where she's stuck with the older sibling in the bathroom.

She always went first and he would always go last.

Lelouch was a perfect gentleman though. The bathroom was plenty big enough - considering the fact that Nunnally had to bring and manoeuvre her wheelchair in here - so that one could undressed and step into the shower without even touching the other one in the bathroom.

On these occasions, Lelouch will sit himself down in front of the door (facing the door) and patiently work on his homework or rebellion plans as he waited for the witch to finish.

The first few times, C.C. had teased him and often threw her discarded underwear in his direction. He would blush and demand that she stop acting so childish.

She still does it from time to time and he suspected that the silly witch liked to see him flustered and blushing.

"Lelouch," C.C.'s voice said over the sound of running water. He turned around to see her hand stick out of the shower curtain. "There's no shampoo in here."

This was a hint for him to dig out a new bottle and bring it over before she decided to step out and find one herself.

It was times like these when he was glad there were no lights installed in the shower part of the bathroom because if there were, there would be a very attractive silhouette of her against the curtain.

"You use a lot of shampoo," he commented as he placed the new bottle in her hand.

"I have long hair." She replied and pulled her hand and shampoo back in.

"You should cut it." He said as he made his way back to his spot by the door.

"Hm? I like it long."

He didn't say anything more and kept his face resolutely turned from the rest of the bathroom as he tackled the rest of his physics homework.

She was quick in the shower and he was thankful for it because it meant she didn't use up all the hot water before he takes his own shower. She was also a quick dresser - probably from all the practice she gets from throwing on his Zero costume at minutes notice.

"Your turn," C.C. said as she towelled her hair dry and he would turn around to find her dressed in only his shirt.

They would swap spaces and she will face the door whilst Lelouch stripped down and take his turn in the shower.

"Lelouch," she teased as she towelled her hair, "Stripping in front of a lady!"

He pulled his shirt off his shoulders and folded it neatly to one side. "You are far from a lady, C.C." he replied smoothly but a tint of pink spread across the bridge of his nose anyway, "Stop staring."

"Nothing I've never seen anyway," C.C. said and turned her head back to the door before picking up one of his textbooks and started reading.

She liked to read his books, it seemed – especially his history textbooks. He would often bring one in to keep her entertained whilst he showered. Apart from that, she liked to peek at his homework and slyly change some of his answers without telling him so he made it his routine to check his work again before they were due.

When he had no books or homework, C.C. would amuse herself - either by rearranging the contents of the few cupboards in the bathroom or by pulling out a pizza brochure (seemingly from nowhere) and start reading it for the millionth time.

There were the odd times when she would on purposefully pull little pranks on him like today.

FLUSH

He yelped loudly as the shower suddenly shot scalding hot water at him. "C.C.!"

She laughed and did it again.

FLUSH

"C.C.! Stop it!" he demanded and tried to plaster himself against the wall furthest from the water. "This is not funny!"

"Hmm? It's funny to me." She replied and laid her hands on the handle again.

FLUSH

"I'm going to put a ban on your pizzas!" he threatened as he was bombarded with the hot water again.

"Hmph, you're no fun." She finally announced and left the toilet alone.

He sighed and was allowed to finish his shower in silence.

* * *

The first thing C.C. always did when she came back from a shower was to crawl onto the bed in seek of Cheese-kun. The first thing Lelouch always did was to grab hold of the girl's arm and stop her from even touching the bed.

He would always win and, somehow or the other, would manage to deposit her in a chair.

"You are not going on that bed with soaking wet hair." He would always tell her and she would glare.

"I don't get sick so it doesn't matter if I go to bed wet."

He would dig out his hairdryer and collect Cheese-kun along the way, "It's not a matter of getting sick but a matter of getting the bed completely wet."

He would place her oversized doll in her lap and start on the knots in her hair with a brush. "Your hair is too thick and too long." He muttered when he worked on untangling the mess of green hair on her scalp.

"I like it long." She replied and hugged her Cheese-kun closer to her before reaching over to pick up the remote control.

He had installed a small TV in his room in hopes to keep her entertained and within the confines of his bedroom. She flicked it on and started to flip through the channels, completely ignoring any pain he might be causing during his fight with her hair.

Sometime after he managed to separate the clumps into strands of bright green, she would manipulate him in some way until _he_ was the one in the chair and she was the one with the brush and hairdryer. "I don't get sick but you will."

Click. And the hairdryer was on and blowing through his raven locks.

He had fought against her the first few times but now he just flipped to the news channel and waited for it to be over.

She always tried to crawl back into bed once she finished with his hair, thinking he would have forgotten about hers but he always remembered.

Catching her wrist, he would dump her back into the chair, plop Cheese-kun back in her lap and resume his work.

C.C. was under the secret impression that he liked the feel of girl's hair running through his fingers. Maybe he wasn't a butt, breasts or legs guy after all. Maybe he's one that likes his girls to have long hair.

Maybe that's why Shirley refused to cut her hair and Nunnally owned such brilliantly long and smooth hair.

It takes ages for her hair to be completely dry so he only blow-dries it enough that it would not wet the bed when she sleeps but he still manage to throw in jabs at the length of her hair.

"Why would you want all this hair? It's such a nuisance!" he would comment with a frustrated and exasperated tone.

"I like my hair," would be her monotonous reply which was often accompanied with a shrugging of shoulders.

The moment his hairdryer clicked off was the moment C.C. hit the button to turn off the TV. He would put his hairdryer away and she would immediately crawl into bed. "Goodnight."

Lelouch would shake his head at her actions and move to finish his work.

* * *

It was near enough tradition now for him to retire to bed much later than she would but she'll wake up at various times of the night, rub her eyes and ask him why he wasn't in bed yet.

"Soon - just a bit more," He'd reply with his finger typing away on his computer.

She would yawn and go back to sleep.

He found out that it was C.C.'s subtle way of telling him to get some rest or else it was a subtle way for her to tell him to turn off the stupid computer because the whirring of the system was bothering her along with the light of the screen - personally, Lelouch liked to think that it's the former and not the latter.

He would sigh and turn off the computer for the night before rolling out his futon and reaching over to tuck the stupid witch in. She tossed and turned too much in her sleep and he always made sure to clear her hair away so that she won't strangle herself with it in her sleep – even though he knew full well that C.C. could survive the ordeal like it's nothing.

"Your hair is too thick and too long." He muttered as he cleared the last bit of hair from her face.

But then, he thought to himself as he crawled under his own blankets, he quite like her hair long.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 10

* * *

**Anonymous**: I am glad you find them all in character. I've tried my best and Shirley was surprisingly easy to write. Many thanks.

**Anon**: Lol, your idea amused me to no end! Thanks for making my day.

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: There will be ****NO**** updates for the next ****TWO**** weeks because I'm away on vacation/holiday/whatever-you-call-it and will have no Internet access. This fic ****WILL**** go on and will ****NOT**** be discontinued so do not worry, you can't get rid of me that easily. Apologies in advance for not replying to any reviews during that time as well and I wish you guys a lovely summer these two weeks. Expect me to come back with a bang as well because the next chapter is crazy!**

**SEMI-IMPORTANT NOTE (for all reviewers):**** Actually it's more like a curious note than important. I NEVER request any of you guys to 'omg like reviewz meh plz!' or use any more intelligent wording to ask you to review my work (though if I ever did, please feel free to point it out and I'll take this comment back PLUS give you a gift-fic). And I'm not going to start asking you now so don't run away yet. Anyways, out of curiosity and so that I don't make a big embarrassing mistake in the future. Can all reviewers for this chapter provide me with an M or F for gender in their review? Please? Many thanks and remember, this is pure OPTIONAL (****Anonymous-san**** - The way you insist in being anonymous is pure adorable so you're exempted if you like. ****Zero 'N' Over**** and ****Tpolich**** as well since I know you're guys already and are being much too kind to me by reviewing all the time!)**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	11. Slice of Work

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass and nearly all the characters introduced here. They belongs to their rightful owners.**

**For****: ****Akina no Hashiriya**** (who suggested Work in Pizza Hut)**

**Firstly, I shall apologise for the quality of this chapter. It was rushed I know and perhaps littered with mistakes. This chapter is about as silly as this fic would get and is a little different and more crack-ish than my other chapters.**

**Secondly, I'm back! Thank you for all those who PMed me a welcome back. You guys are too cool.**

**I checked my emails while I was on holiday (Turkey for those who are curious) and nearly choked on my ice cream when I saw the amount of reviews! You guys are much too kind. I am honoured to have readers like you and I love you guys to bits! Which was why this chapter was such a delight to write.**

**As promised I'll come back with a bang…… but I'm not sure if it's a good bang or a bad bang.**

**I like to call this my 'fanservice' chapter and no, it does not contain any flaunting of flesh and curvy bits! It's more like my 'service' to my 'fans' – well more like service to my reviewers to be accurate… okay, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Slice of Work**

* * *

The silly witch never woke up early. It was practically a rule in Lelouch's daily life.

But then he forgot the other rule which was 'The silly witch does not adhere to his rules and breaks all of them if given the chance.'

So in accordance to this rule, C.C. set out to break the sleeping-in rule and he was mighty surprised to find her up the same time he was for school and dressed smartly.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked as he pulled on his jacket.

She pulled on her brown haired wig and neatly tucked her stray strands of green into it. "I'm going to work." She said simply and head for the window.

"WORK?!" He gaped.

"Local Pizza Hut – today is my first day." She explained as she threw her legs out the window in preparation to jump off.

He caught her arm. "Since when did you…"

"It's boring sitting around all day." She said with a shrug.

"You are not-"

"Too late." She replied and pulled out of his grasp before slipping off the windowsill. She landed softly on the grass and Lelouch guessed she must have broken or at least sprained her ankle because she paused there for a bit to let it heal.

"C.C.!" He hissed loudly from the window.

"Don't be late for class!" She called back.

He gritted his teeth. He had a physics test this morning so he couldn't chase after her.

"C.C.!" He called and she turned about just in time to catch the fake glasses he chucked at her. "Don't blow your cover!"

"I'm not that stupid." She replied as she pulled on the glasses before walking away.

* * *

"Welcome, Cheese-san, to your first day of work!" The man greeted her enthusiastically and placed a set of the uniform in her hands. "Are you truly called Cheddar Cheese?"

"I presented my confirmation of ID already." C.C. stated as she unfolded the uniform and cast her golden eyes over it. The IDs were all fake but Lashakta's technologies were amazingly adept at making realistic looking IDs. "My parents had a strange sense of humour."

"I see. Very well then, you can change into your uniform in the girl's bathroom." Boss-san said cheerily.

The girl's bathroom was ridiculously small and to her amusement was littered with graffiti.

'Shamaticgrl N Kaito142 woz here lolzorz', 'Ragor9011 iz cool', 'I love Mello', 'Green Jumpsuit rocks my socks' and somebody called Annstar5647 had taken to practicing her signatures here because the entire area around the tissue holder was covered with her name.

It seemed that no matter how many years past and how much people had changed, teenagers will continue to vandalise every bathroom door they see.

Five minutes later, C.C. was dressed and having difficulty trying to concentrate on Boss-san's words as he explained her duties as a waitress. Well at least Boss-san liked to view it as 'trying to concentrate' because in C.C.'s mind, she was pretty sure it's called 'ignoring and Cheese-kun staring'. She also noted with disapproval that someone had stuck a Zenzen Namida Koborenai figurine in among the Cheese-kuns – it's a Cheese-kun cabinet so surely only Cheese-kuns were allowed to be displayed in it!

Boss-san waved a notepad in her face and even the densest human being would understand that she was expected to take orders using the notepad.

"Apart from that, you are also expected to answer the phone beside the cashier desk and take down reservations." Boss-san went on and C.C.'s eyes inspected the painting behind the man.

It was a pretty watercolour featuring an extremely handsome and young king standing in the twilight and a strange glowing green aurora of some sort.

"Modify the Lifestream with the Youngest Twilight King," her mind read and Boss-san seemed to notice her attention on the piece of art. He puffed proudly. "Pretty isn't it? I got it from that really fancy art shop called Advent Wing down the street. There's another one in my office called 'Imagine Dreams' which is one of the most beautiful artworks I've ever seen!"

C.C. nodded then resumed looking at the Cheese-kun plushie display cabinet as Boss-san started introducing her to others working there.

"This is Cisqua, Jon and Nikki - they work in the kitchen. Gen McVile here is the deputy manager. Arnold Strife does delivery alongside a girl called Nilie who is once again late for work."

C.C nodded her head politely to all of them and was pulled to away to meet her fellow waitresses.

"Today we have Mikage and Shizuka on - so if you have any problems you can ask them. Mikage, Shizuka, this is Cheese-san." Boss-san quickly introduced as if he wanted to get rid of her already and return to his office where he could sit, relax and sip tea.

He ran through a list of stuff that she needed to remember which C.C. didn't even hear much less glue it into her brain. Boss-san glanced at his watch and quickly excused himself, causing C.C. to raise an eyebrow.

"Just ignore him," the waitress called Mikage said as the man disappeared into his office, "Mighty Mighty Mafia is fighting KingdayVII today - Boss-san is a wrestling maniac."

Shizuka rolled her eyes and picked up a cloth to start cleaning the tables, "Honestly, who would watch wrestling in the morning?"

C.C. shrugged and followed Shizuka's example by grabbing a cloth to clean the table beside her. Mikage gently took the cloth off her though, "Cheese-san, can you run into the kitchen and bring out the tray of cutlery to set on the tables."

C.C.'s mind quickly did the equations. Kitchen equals food. Kitchen equals pizza. Kitchen equals cheese. Kitchen equals pepperoni!

* * *

Kitchens were meant to be a place for preparing food. A place where cooking utensils lay sparkling clean and ingredients placed in a neat order. A place where chefs show off their skills and professionalism along with their immaculately clean white aprons which refused to become dirty even when making pizza.

This kitchen was a battle-zone though.

Apparently the kitchen staff couldn't decide what to watch on the small TV in the corner of the room.

"Unpredictable Life is on!" Cisqua shouted as the remote was wrestled about.

"Who cares about Unpredictable Life? I'm going to watch the Xade concert!" Jon argued.

"But Danceljoy and Lvmj are making cameos in Unpredictable Life!"

Nikki ignored both and chose the more mature way sorting this out… by choosing her channel on the TV set itself.

BZZT and the news were on TV.

"Welcome to Negaigoto News, I am Tsadde and our first piece of news: Missy Sillivan, authoress of the bestselling novel, 100 percent Sarcastic Remarks, had produced yet another new movie, Spider Goddess. We will now go to the premier where Icarus will interview Mis-"

BZZT.

"And over to Cal Reflector for today's weather…"

"Thank you, DT. Today we will see rain across the northern coast and-"

BZZT.

"Ha! You will never beat me, for I am the KAGE OF SEIREITEI and as long as I have my Blood Hawk on the field, YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME!!"

"That's what you like us to think. I hereby switch Pure Rose Kunoichi in defence mode and equip her with Forever Tears."

BZZT.

"I choose you, Weltall! Use Thunder!"

BZZT.

Cisqua and Jon were having none of it and huffily switched the TV off before resuming their argument.

The deputy manager, Gen McVile chose this moment to barge into the kitchen and shout at them to shut up and start working.

"He started it!"

"I did not! You did!"

"Nikki did!"

Gen McVile dropped his forehead into his hands and muttered in an exasperated tone, "I don't get paid enough to deal with this."

Throughout all of this, nobody noticed as C.C.'s hand snuck into the pepperoni container again and again…. And again… and again…and again…

* * *

"What took you so long?" Mikage asked when C.C. finally returned with the tray of cutlery. The waitress quickly took it off C.C.'s hands and started laying out the tables whilst C.C. swallowed the last of her pepperoni slices and eyed the van parked at the front door.

'Zero 'N' Over – Where produce is brought over in zero minutes!' it read in bold on the side door of the van. It was surprising the company didn't change their name yet especially because the word 'Zero' is now associated with the Black Knights and terrorism.

A guy with the name T.Polich printed across the back of his shirt jumped off the van and rushed in to make an order. Seeing nobody else available, C.C. pulled out a notepad approached him.

"I have a office party and need half a dozen pizzas to go NOW!" the guy gasped hurriedly.

"Toppings?"

"Pepperoni."

C.C. nodded and took the order to the kitchen leaving the van driver confused and pestering the other waitresses so he could pay.

The kitchen was still a warzone but this time it was over which superhero was coolest.

"I told you! Dragonfire could burn Franchise down like nothing!" Cisqua shouted as she smeared tomato puree all over the pizza base in front of her.

"Not if Franchise has a rocket launcher!" Jon shot back and childishly flicked some sweet-corn at the other cook.

Nikki popped a well-decorated pizza into the oven and pointed out that Franchise will have to battle Gaignun Girl to get the rocket launcher in the first place and would not have enough energy to fight Dragonfire (who was also no match for Gaignun Girl).

As C.C. watched the childish argument (and stealing more pepperoni from the tub), she couldn't help but think that Tamaki from the Black Knights could fit perfectly into this group's discussion.

Suddenly the back door flew open with a loud bang and a hyperactive brown-haired girl skipped in causing the entire kitchen to become silent and peaceful again.

"Nilie, you're late again." Jon said as he resumed work and acting like he did not just had an immature argument with his colleagues.

The new arrival, Nilie pouted, "I was collecting exam results!" she stared at C.C., "Who she?"

"New waitress," Cisqua said and pulled the pizza order from C.C.'s hands. "Jon! Half a dozen pepperoni pizzas to go! Nikki! What happened to the pepperonis? I thought you refilled it this morning!"

"I did… what happened to them?"

Deputy Manager charged back in, "we're low in pepperoni? Again?! Nilie! You were stealing them again weren't you?!"

"I'm only just in, sir!" the delivery girl protested.

Quiet as a mouse, C.C. quickly slipped back before people started thinking it was her.

* * *

"Cheese-san! Pick up the phone!" Shizuka called across the restaurant as she and Mikage tried to put two tables together for a party of six.

C.C. eyed the phone by the cashier desk for a second before reaching to pick it up. "Pizza Hut" she said in her monotone.

"Hello? I would like book a reservation for two please."

C.C. looked about for a diary to mark it down with. It took her a full minute to find it because somebody tastefully put Cheese-kun stickers all over it. C.C. looked at it approvingly – whoever stuck the stickers on have good taste.

"Can I have your name?"

There was a pause on the line before the voice said, "Can I not give a name?"

A normal person would have found the request strange and curious but C.C. doesn't even give her true name herself so she thought nothing of it.

"Very well, Anonymous-san," She droned and started doodling pizza slices on the corners of the pages. "When would you like the reservation, Anonymous-san?"

Anonymous-san was in a rush so she managed to get the details down quickly and accurately without the usual babble some people like to talk about when making a reservation.

The phone rang three times after that and C.C. was highly entertained to fill in a reservation for an Anon-san, someone that only wanted to be know as a hyphen and another anonymous called AnotherAnon-san. Perhaps this restaurant caters mostly for those who wish to keep their identities a secret. She laughed to herself, Lelouch would fit perfectly in here then.

* * *

It was probably some time after the lunchtime hours and after two more squabbles in the kitchen when Arnold Strife, the other employee in charge of delivery came rushing in asking if 'Pepperoni Babe' called yet. The question then prompted Nilie, the delivery girl to run in as well demanding the answer to the question.

Shizuka quickly answered a negative and both Nilie and Arnold slouched and dragged themselves back into the kitchen to await the next order.

"Who is Pepperoni Babe?" C.C. asked Mikage as they worked on clearing a table.

"There's a girl that lives in Ashford School and calls several times a day, every day for pepperoni pizzas (with extra cheese). She always asks for pepperoni pizza and according to Arnold and Nilie, she has green hair." Mikage explained. "Arnold has a gigantic crush on Pepperoni Babe and Nilie fancies herself in love with Pepperoni Babe's brother. They fight to do the delivery to Ashford just to catch sight of their love interest."

It does not take a genius to figure out that their so-called 'Pepperoni Babe' was in fact herself but the brother bit threw her off. "Brother?"

"Tall, dark haired, handsome, gentlemanly, sexy and utterly cute according to Nilie," Mikage said with a shrug.

Lelouch, C.C. concluded according to the description of her 'brother'.

The phone rang and Shizuka reached to answer it while C.C. snuck over to the pizza buffet and treat herself to some slices.

"Who was it? Pepperoni Babe?!" Nilie and Arnold shrieked at once when Shizuka finished taking the order.

"No, that was Suuki-chan calling in to say she can't work tomorrow." Shizuka said and both the delivery drivers started wailing.

"Pepperoni Babe forgot about us!"

"I won't see Pepperoni Babe ever again!"

C.C. wondered if Pepperoni Babe was to remove her wig and glasses now, what exactly would the two delivery employees do - squeal in delight, stare in shock or attempt to slap themselves awake.

* * *

C.C. was a great hit with the kids it seemed. The girl wanted to played with her wig's straight brown hair and the boys followed her like love-struck puppies… all except for one boy who chucked his Chaos Wielder action figure at her when she gave him the wrong pizza… well it was the correct pizza but she ate all the pepperoni slices off it leaving it a plain cheese pizza.

The same boy later threw a Xeaphon action figure at her when she past the table the second table and demanded that she picked it up to play fight with him.

He didn't like her though because she kept making Xeaphon speak in her monotone voice. "Chaos Wielder can beat anybody who speaks in a boring voice!" the boy claimed and snatched Xeaphon off her in an annoyed fashion.

The mother quickly apologised for her son's behaviour and five minutes later, the boy was thoroughly scolded and busy colouring in his Akina no Hashiriya colouring book.

* * *

It was probably in the last hour of her shift when C.C. finally got what she wanted.

Some guy came from Kagetsubasa Deliveries Ltd and plonked a heavy box on one of the tables of the restaurant. Boss-san opened it to reveal the Limited edition Gold Cheese-kun figurines which were expected to start distribution next month.

C.C. quickly nominated herself to put them in the display cabinet.

* * *

Lelouch was waiting for her outside the shop when she finished her shift.

"How was work?" he asked as he removed himself from the railing he was leaning on. His eyes instantly went to the lump she had stuff down the front of her shirt.

"I've quit the job." C.C. said as if it's perfectly normal for somebody to work the first day and quit it straight after.

He stared at and sighed, "Why am I not surprised? Why did you start the job in the first place?"

C.C. presented him a small sly grin and pulled the limited edition Gold Cheese-kun she had smuggled out under her shirt. "To get what I want, of course."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 11

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was the main reason why I asked for a M/F in your reviews. Whoever thought that reviewers don't gain anything from reviewing obviously never been in KiKi's head. I think I managed to fit everybody you reviewed in so far. If I missed you then please tell me so (Except 'cc and lelouch', as your penname practically could be assigned to every single one of my chapters!). I hope you guys had fun spotting yourselves and sincerely wish I hadn't offended anyone and if I made a mistake about your gender then please smack me upside of head).**

**Spider Goddess 7777**: Your word prompt has been noted. I'll see what I can do. Many thanks for reviewing.

**Anonymous**: lol, your idea amused me to no end!

**100sarcasticremarks: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**KiKi Hayashi**


	12. Slice of Flowers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It belong to its rightful owners.**

**For: MightMightyMafia (who wanted Flowers), Mikage24 (who wanted Tamaki) and RyuOokamiMaru (who wanted Black Knights and Compromising Position)**

**Dedicated to Azul Luna – I'm so, so, so sorry I left your name out last chapter. Thank you for telling me and for still being so kind in your review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Slice of Flowers**

* * *

It took the shopkeeper a full ten minutes to notice the witch staring like a victim of hypnotisis at the display.

"Can I help you?" the shopkeeper asked.

C.C. snapped from her thoughts and pointed at the display. "I would like that, please."

"No." the shopkeeper immediately answered and C.C. frowned.

* * *

Lelouch frowned. What had the witch done this time?

He listened as yet another bunch of female Black Knights gossiped when they thought he wasn't looking. They blushed and swooned like some fangirls post-watching a romance movie.

Their actions wouldn't have bothered him had they not been incessantly sneaking glances his way like he was the main male lead in said romance movie.

He reached up a hand subtly to touch his mask. It was still there. So it wasn't Lelouch they

were gushing over but Zero?

Quickly, he rocketed into his memories to check if there was anything he had done in his daily schedule as Zero to cause such a reaction.

Bullying Britannia? Check.

Fighting Britannia? Check.

Ignoring Tamaki? Check.

Making his Black Knights giggle over him? No. That he did not remember doing.

Thus the only conclusion he could think of was… C.C.

"Zero!" Tamaki's voice echoed through the corridors and Lelouch considered quickening his steps all the sudden.

Tamaki's hand smacked into his back and Lelouch in his Zero disguise was forced to stumble forward.

"Zero-buddy! I never knew you were that kind of guy!" his subordinate teased.

Lelouch turned to glare at the man through his mask – confusion growing by the minute, "Excuse me?"

Tamaki narrowed his eyes as his face pulled into a smirk. "I knew that the great Zero was just as human as the rest of us. But I swear I truly couldn't imagine you performing such mundane activities as dating."

Lelouch froze on the spot and the shorter Japanese man walked straight into his back.

Dating? What? Since when? And more importantly, who?

Tamaki steadied himself, "Oi, what did you stop for?"

Zero ignored him though, instead he quickened his footsteps towards his room and whizzed through his mind for possible scenarios that could have caused all this.

"Zero!" Kallen's face burst into view tinged with what looked like a little fangirl-blush.

"Aa, the jealous Kallen appeared!" Tamaki announced before running away to the sidelines like a fist-I-cuff could happen and he didn't want to be involved in it.

Jealous? Whatever for? Zero had already given Kallen the best knightmare frame and practically confirmed her position as his favourite Black Knight to all the others. What else had she the need to feel jealous for?

"Aa, Kallen, just the person I wanted to see." He said and looked pointedly at the nearby group of female knights, congregated at the other end of the room. "Would you care to explain to me what is going on?"

The female knights giggled again and he quickly turned away when they noticed him their way. They blushed and giggled some more and suddenly Lelouch had the strangest feeling he would look at leading role actors with a lot more respect from now on.

Kallen, on the other hand, was fidgeting with her jacket ends like she didn't want to answer the question before she suddenly stood straight as a pole staring at his mask with determination. "Did you buy her those, Zero?"

Lelouch blinked and was thankful that he had something to cover his face else C.C. (if she was present) would have laughed her head off at the confused expression written all across his features.

Buy? What? When? And more importantly to who?

He didn't need to be confused long because the most logical answer blinked to life in his mind.

C.C.

"Excuse me, Kallen," Zero said and marched past her for his chambers.

* * *

"C.C." He demanded in his usual commanding tone the instant his office's door swished open and instantly recoiled as the strong scent of roses smacked his nostrils through his mask straight on.

He stared in horror at the room in front of him.

Rose! Roses! C.C.! Roses! Ribbons! Pink wrapping paper! Fancy tissue paper! More roses! Roses.

He unconsciously entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Good afternoon." C.C. droned with her attention solely on the pizza slice she was dangling in the air above her tilted back head. She had discarded her boots across the floor and lounged herself on the sofa with the top half of her white restraining suit mostly open to show plenty of shoulders, neck and collar.

But Lelouch's attention was on the gigantic bouquet of blood red roses sitting on the coffee table like it owned it. He removed his mask and glared at the witch as he quickly calculated how much such a ridiculously big bunch of roses could have cost.

"C.C. why are there roses in the room and just _what _have you told the Black Knights to make them think it had anything to do with me?" he demanded and recoiled slightly as the strong scent of roses hit him again stronger than before now that he was inside the closed room.

C.C. chewed on her pizza and slowly regarded him through gold-coloured eyes. "You did something to the Black Knights?"

"No, you did." He corrected as his hand reached over to push about the gigantic bouquet in search for a card. "Where did you get these flowers?"

"Should you not be asking who got me them instead?" C.C. said in her monotone as she picked up another pizza slice.

True, maybe that was why his fingers were digging about the bouquet to find the card that usually accompanied these things.

When he did not answer, the witch chuckled and licked her fingertips clean from pizza sauce, "You won't find a card. I bought them from the florist myself."

"Hm." He said and stopped his searching, "Why did you get flowers?"

C.C. uncurled herself from the sofa to reveal a hot water bottle… correction a Cheese-kun hot water bottle. "The florist wouldn't give or sell this to me unless I collected fifty of her shop's coupons."

"So you bought a gigantic bouquet of roses to achieve the fifty coupons?!" He gasped in disbelief.

She shrugged, "Of course."

Sometimes Lelouch truly believed that even Rivalz had more wisdom and brains than the green witch before him.

His mind ran wild and he pieced the scenario together. C.C. buying the ridiculous bouquet, C.C. entering the headquarters with the bouquet, the female's inbred response to flock around the bouquet owner and ask questions regarding the sender and finally C.C. telling all who asked that Zero had bought them and, well, technically, it was his credit card she'd used, of course.

No wonder the girls were blushing and giggling at the mysterious Zero's presence. They thought he was a romantic! His gut feeling of having been replaced in their mind's eyes as the charismatic leader of the rebellion for the freedom of Japan by the role of a main male lead in a romance movie had been correct after all.

He shook his head to free it of these thoughts. He would have to resolve this matter later. Right now he had more urgent matter to attend. "C.C. why are you dressed in such an indecent manner?"

C.C. looked down and pointed at the Cheese-kun hot water bottle. "It's too warm."

"You could _not_ use it, you know."

The witch raised a fine green eyebrow at him as if for him to suggest such a thing was simply incredulous a request.

He sighed and picked up his mask before slipping it back on when he finally considered the roses' scent to be too strong and overbearing for his poor nose.

"You are acting childishly and foolishly," he said and walked over to pick the water bottle from her lap. "Put your clothes back on properly."

"Mine!" she immediately responded and made to grab the bottle back. He lifted it away from her reach.

"Put your clothes back on! I will not have another Black Knight mistaking anything else as something it's not suppose to be!"

She made another snatch at the dangling hot water bottle and succeeded in making him stumble backward.

"Oi!" he cried as he lost his balance over one of her stray boots.

THUD and they were both on the floor with the hot water bottle sailing through the air and…

SMACK, it hit the control panel by the door.

SWISH the door opened.

"Wha?", "Kyaaaa!", "Don't push!", "Zero-sama!", "Somebody touched my ass! If it's a babe keep you beautiful hand there! If you're a dude, get lost! I'm not interested!" were the cries as a pile of eavesdroppers tumbled in through the opened doorway.

"This can't be happening," Lelouch muttered and on cue the Black Knights looked up.

Zero in his masked glory with C.C. the half dressed sexy witch on top of him…

Tamaki was the first to snicker. "Bottom, Zero? So C.C tops?"

Two weeks later, Tamaki was still on cleaning duty.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 12

* * *

**Spider Goddess 7777**: Mexican masked wrestlers. Okay check. I'll see when I can fit you in. Many thanks

**Anonymous**: True, every chapter is a service for my fans but I wanted the previous one to be extra special for those who reviewers because they make me so happy all the time with their encouraging comments.

**DT**: Glad you liked the chapter though I wasn't expecting a lol so early into it…

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR NILIE** – she stayed up with me and corrected this chapter in one hour flat! She's awesome!

**KiKi Hayashi**


	13. Slice of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It belong to its rightful owners.**

**For****: ****Spider Goddess 7777**** (who wanted lucha-libre-wrestling…which there hardly was any but I'll make it up to you another day), ****Azul Luna**** and ****Mikage24**** (both wanted Suzaku)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Slice of Fire**

* * *

When Suzaku Kururugi got a call from the Earl, Lloyd Asplund, he didn't expect for the man to be ordering him to return to headquarters at the speed of light for terrorist actions required his awesome Lancelot piloting skills.

When Suzaku Kururugi got a call from the Earl, he also didn't expect to be handcuffed to some strange lucha-libre-mask wearing girl in the middle of a shopping mall that was being burnt to the ground.

* * *

He had been shopping when he got dragged on top of a stage to perform a silly magic trick with a performing magician. Pizza Hut was hosting a mock lucha-libre contest to promote their new Lucha Libre Cheese-kun (limited edition, offer ends Tuesday, terms and conditions apply and see in store for details) offering the soft toy as the contest prize.

The magician had managed to steal one of Pizza Hut's wrestling entrants as she pulled on a Lucha Libre mask and dragged her unwillingly on stage before handcuffing the two together.

"For my next act, I will free these two gracious volunteers from their binds without touching them!" the magician had boomed and flourished his wand ridiculously.

Next thing Suzaku remembered was a big explosion that took out several shops, people screaming and running for exits and then finally being smacked unconscious by a collapsing metal support on the stage.

* * *

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head to check for cracks in his skull before staring at the handcuff on his wrist. The girl had been smart and cool-headed enough to drag his unconscious body away from the stage and towards an exit but she obviously didn't possess superhuman strength so they didn't get very far at all.

How were they going to get out of here before the building collapse though?

"How fast can you run?" he asked the girl and she stared at him curiously before tossing him a piece of cloth to tie about his mouth to filter out the smoke.

"I can run fast enough to be first in line for pizza." She answered.

The knight blinked at her and then slowly let his eyes travel down to her lower limbs. Shapely they were but could they keep up with him? Maybe not…

"There's no helping it." He muttered and the girl's eyes went wide under her wrestling mask as he literally threw her over his shoulder like some rag doll and ran like a madman for the nearest fire exit.

"You could have asked first." The girl said and nearly flew off his shoulder as he jumped down flights of stairs at a time.

She pulled at the handcuffs - they were strange looking and had a very long chain attaching the two cuffs.

"May I have your name, miss?" Suzaku asked the girl as he bolted past a bakery.

The girl paused as if considering why on earth he was asking stupid questions when they were trying to escape from a burning death. She stared at the bakery that had yet to catch fire. "Cheese Cake'.

Suzaku nearly did drop her that time. "Sorry?"

"My name - Cheese Cake."

Were they not still trapped in a burning shopping mall he would have stared incredulously at her and asked if she was joking or not. But sadly, they were and Lloyd was pestering his cell phone with urgent messages so he didn't stop to do all that. Instead he nimbly skipped around a tipped over trashcan and wondered why the water sprinklers were not working.

"Well Cheese Cake-san…" He started.

"Cheese-san will do."

"Cheese-san," he corrected himself and went on, "Do you know where the nearest fire exit is?"

The girl paused and surveyed the burning scenery about them. How was anybody supposed to spot anything in this blaze and smoke? But her eyes zeroed in on the blinking green running man that was behind a row of fake vegetation. "There."

He charged down a burning corridor of shops and vaulted over the vegetation like an Olympic athlete.

"Hmm, my room-mate would never be able to do that" Cheese-san commented as he landed smoothly into a sprint again.

"It's not very fair to compare her with a fully trained soldier like myself." Suzaku said as he bolted into the exit staircase. Crowds of people must have already used this escape route already because shoes and shopping bags littered the staircase from being discarded in their attempt to escape.

"My room-mate is a him." Cheese-san corrected and clutched his shirt and shoulders tightly whilst he jumped down the stairs half a dozen at a time. "And I highly doubt he can run as much as you did alone much less carry me as far as you did."

The knight laughed. It never crossed his mind that having such a normal conversation was strange when they were in such a dangerous situation. In fact, he was glad that he was stuck with a sensible and calm partner rather than a panicking schoolgirl.

Suddenly, she pulled at his hair and Suzaku wondered if the danger had finally sunk into her and she was panicking now.

"Listen." She ordered and he obeyed.

Crying.

They heard crying.

A child.

"I have to save him." Suzaku said and spun on his heel so fast that Cheese-san had to cling on tight so as not to be thrown off.

He kicked the fire exit doors open and stopped there to stare at the burning scene in front of them. It was even worse than the levels they were originally on!

The shops were burning, the fake vegetation was burning, the _real_ vegetation was burning and everything was burning.

Lloyd Asplund wanted the Lancelot launch to handle a terrorist attack? Hell, Suzaku felt like he was right in the middle of one now!

The girl on his shoulders poked his spine and snapped him back to their task. "One would expect you to be used to the sight of destruction, sir knight."

"Sorry." He said and adjusted his hold on Cheese-san's legs. If he had a choice, he would never bring a civilian like her into such a dangerous place but since he was kind of chained to her, Suzaku guessed he has no choice.

"MOMMY!" The child cried somewhere to the left. He was close else they wouldn't have heard him over the roaring flames.

"Fountain." Cheese-san told him and sure enough the kid was sitting in the fountain hugging the dolphin sculpture within like a teddy. He must have thought that being in the water could save him from the fire.

Suzaku approached the fountain and the kid all but screamed at him for help. "I want my mommy! Get me out of here! I want…"

Cheese-san blinked at the boy once Suzaku lowered her to the ground. "Aa, park-boy."

The boy stared at her as if trying to recognise her from somewhere. Then his eyes lit up, "You sound like Pretty lady! Are you Pretty lady?"

"We have to go." Suzaku said and climbed into the pool. The water had been warmed by the hot air around them and was evaporating quickly. He grabbed the wet kid and wondered how he was to get both civilians out of the building. He can't possibly carry them both can he?

Cheese-san decided for him in the end. She took off running and nearly broke his wrist as the handcuff dug sharply into his bones. When he finally caught up with her she panted, "I told you I can run fast enough to get first in line in a Pizza Hut buffet."

Suzaku nodded and reached to hold the chain between them so as to stop it flapping about and smacking them like a whip as they ran for the life to the fire exit.

The kid originally clung onto Suzaku's shirt in terror but then, like all kids, got distracted when he found Suzaku's phone in his coat pocket just as it was vibrating noisily.

"Suzaku-kun! Where are you? I've expected you to be here…" The earl's voice rang out.

"Hello, mister is very busy right now." The boy said and to the earl's dismay cut the call on him.

The phone rang again a second later as they were descending the last stairway and a confused and amused Lloyd chirped down the phone again. "Suzaku?"

"Mister is saving Benny!" The boy shouted down the phone and once again snapped the phone shut.

Suzaku laughed and reached up to shield his eyes as they ran for the open door at the bottom.

* * *

The instant they were out the building, they were covered with paramedics and fire-fighters.

Somewhere along the way, the little kid waved goodbye to Pretty Lady and Mister before being reunited with his mother and Suzaku waved his status as a Princess's knight around to get through a whole barrage of people.

It was as he was getting into a police car to rush to Camelot that he remembered the girl was still attached to him.

The girl grinned at him with a sly amused smile as she waved about a few hairpins that she must have borrowed off a female paramedic.

He watched as he picked at the lock on his side of the handcuffs and wondered how a sensible girl like her would know how to pick locks.

A few minutes later they were both free.

"Thank you Cheese-san." He said as he threw the cuffs aside.

"You are welcome, sir knight."

His escort police car honked its horn at him like a Morse code to tell him to hurry up. He turned to nodded at the police officers for a second and when he turned back around again, the girl had left.

* * *

"What in Britannia did you do this time?" Lelouch asked in an exasperated tone as he once again tried to haul her through the window. He really should get a rope or ladder for this because he was pretty sure his muscles could not handle this abuse much longer.

"Your wig is singed, you smell of smoke and what is that mask?!" he asked whilst huffing and puffing like he ran marathon.

"You need to work out more. Your knight friend managed to carry me and run down half a dozen flights of stairs without even breaking a sweat yet you get exhausted just by hauling me up to your room." She said when she finally climbed into the bedroom and peeled off that ridiculous wrestling mask from her face.

His eyes went wide, " Suzaku? You met Suzaku?"

He took in her dishevelled clothes that were covered with soot and singed markings before. "Did he do anything to you? Did he do this to you?"

C.C. laughed. "Your knight friend? Are you worried, Lelouch?"

Slightly annoyed and not very tenderly, he picked up her hand and examined her arm as if in search for signs of torture.

"I have suffered many things worse than running through fire." She said as she pulled her hand away and examined it herself.

Lelouch wondered is this was his cue to embrace her and whisper comforting words of some sort but then she blurted out, "I want pizza." And he rolled his eyes instead.

"How many?" the ex-prince asked as he grabbed his phone. As many as she wanted - was the answer in his mind as he couldn't help but be glad that she was at least safe now.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 13

* * *

**L**: Yessums. More. C.C. is too cute and Lelouch is out of his mind to ignore that sexy beauty that long.

**Anonymous**: Yes, I miss the old C.C. terribly too. I have no intention of swapping her to the cute one either so rest assured, she will stay whimsical and Lelouch annoying here.

**Kashuro**: The question is what wouldn't she do for Cheese-kun. Thanks for the review.

**Toushiro20174**: lol yessums, I adore stories like that too. Thanks for reading.

**DT**: The new C.C. is cute and makes me squeal at her cuteness but…. In the long run I think I prefer the witch C.C. more.

**TC**: Thanks. Your words flatter me. As I always tell other reviewers, please do smack me on the head if I ever derail from keeping them in character. I do try. Your word prompts are noted and in queue. Thanks

**Spider Goddess 7777**: As I said up at the top, I'm sorry I didn't put much lucha libre in here. I tried and no worries, I'll maybe attempt a better one later.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	14. Slice of Lights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It belong to its rightful owners.**

**Half of me wanted to post this chapter and half of me wanted to scream and tear this apart before begging you not to read it…**

**But Nilie (who for those who are still clueless, is my collab partner for the account Nilie & KiKi) told me it's good and I should post it… so yes, here it is.**

**And yes, you can kinda tell I got bored of writing this chapter about half way down because I rushed through the rest like crazy**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Slice of Lights**

* * *

C.C. realised that the girls around her roommate resembled lights in some way. What brought on this thought, she didn't know – maybe it was because of the new Cheese-kun disco ball that Lelouch absolutely refused to get her.

Milly was like one of those disco light ball things - fun, brimming with energy, constantly moving and forever the focus of attention.

She was forever cheerful and sparkling with humour - One is always ensured to have fun in her company. She was vibrant and beautiful like a rainbow but what people tend to forget is that the disco lights have many colours. When people thought of her, many think of sunshine yellow, crazy oranges and bright fresh greens.

Those that see past those initial bright colours will see the sly purples that she cast on her dance floor (a.k.a. her student council and all her slave…er… fellow students) and the romantic pinks that came with almost every girl.

But what people did not always see, were her gloomy blues. C.C. had seen it but she always liked to think herself more perceptive than others on these things. Disco lights always had blues, didn't they? They had a more subtle effect compared to the rest of its colours but they were still always there.

Milly Ashford hid her blues well though. She hid her secrets and unhappiness with her arranged marriage and splashed out more of her other colours to hide it. Her disco light kept moving, along, in the middle of the dance floor, so that she could roll and splash her brighter colours out in order to pull the blues away but they kept coming back, reflected. She was cracking slightly from pressure and deep inside Milly wanted others to see her rays of blue which was why no matter how much she tried to spin the lights about, the blue would always come back.

Yes, Milly was like a disco light…

C.C. briefly wondered if Milly would be crazy enough to get her a Cheese-kun disco ball. Surely if she explained that it was to annoy her roommate or to use it as an excuse to have a Disco Ball Festival, she would agree…

Unless Lelouch or Einstein-girl were present to talk her out of the idea… though Einstein-girl might be too timid to even think of such a thing as objecting Milly's decision.

Speaking of Einstein-girl (Ninny? Nilly? Ni? Nemo? Whatever, she had the same surname as that relativity physicist), C.C. thought she was like a desk lamp. She didn't know the genius girl much but she gave her the impression of a desk lamp – forever working, focused on her work and leaving the rest of the places dim.

She was shy which was probably why her lamp usually was all covered except for that one area which the light shines through. The limited area she could light up showed she only allowed certain things to become close to her whilst the rest were left in the dark (and if they were Eleven-related things then they should have been to the other side of the room, no, house… no outside the house maybe even, where her light would never reach and they could never touch her).

C.C. frowned slightly as she tried to think of the position of the lamp. Milly's disco light was attached to the ceiling and it showed in Milly's high classed birth but Einstein-girl's was situated almost constantly on a table… how should she read that? What should she make of that? Unless Einstein-girl had something with tables…

Hm… obsession… Lelouch called her a pizza-obsessed witch today. Maybe she should call for pizza. She hasn't had one in four hours…

She heard a noise in the hallway and knew Nunnally was back from school thus Lelouch couldn't be far behind.

Nunnally? What sort of light was Nunnally?

Why, the sun of course. Lelouch's life revolved around his younger sister like a planet around a sun. Nunnally wasn't just any sun either. She was the morning sun – fresh, young and gentle.

Her light quietly and shyly slips in at dawn, from the window when the curtains are drawn. Shy, comforting, full of promises and enough to make you want to wake and start anew.

She was the ray of sunshine in Lelouch's life and like the sun, if her stupid brother strayed too close, he would get burned… or just get teased a loli-con.

Hmm… perhaps she should go downstairs and greet the ex-princess. Maybe she could convince Lelouch to buy her the Cheese-kun disco ball for her.

C.C. rolled over in the bed until she was near the edge and the blankets were wrapped about her body like a cocoon. She needed pizza.

Her hand slapped blindly about the bedside table in search for the phone and Lelouch's credit card. Where did she leave that… she looked up and cursed inwardly. Stupid boy took his card with him.

She sighed and placed the phone back on its stand. He must have thought she would buy the Cheese-kun disco ball secretly so he brought his card with him today.

Silly boy, if he was so unkind to girls then he would never find himself a girlfriend!

Seems like she would just have to wait until Lelouch came home. What else could she do to pass time?

Oh yes, lights.

Let's see. Who else was there? Herself, Kallen and Shirley…

The images of the red-haired pilot and Lelouch's ginger-haired friend came to her mind along with her own cute green locks.

Traffic lights.

Yes, C.C. truly was a genius.

Traffic lights.

Redhead, ginger and green – the three colours on a set of traffic lights.

Kallen can be stop, Shirley can be proceed with caution and herself shall be go.

Kallen's bright red is a stop sign for Britannia. Proceed when her stop sign is showing then they were likely to come face to face with danger… which usually came in the form of Guren Nishiki's radiation wave or whatever Lelouch's brilliant mind came up with. Kallen is possibly the only one who can actually stop the stupid boy physically too – Lelouch wouldn't last a second against the girl.

Shirley's flashing amber meant that she'd only let Lelouch go if it was safe and even if it wasn't, she didn't really have much of an ability to stop him – though C.C. was willing to bet the girl could wrestle the boy to the ground if a push comes a shove. Lelouch should really get some muscles on his body.

C.C. was green for go because… well she liked the colour green. Plus, her colour on the traffic lights mean 'Go' and Lelouch could practically get away with anything with her. Dangerous or not, she would let him go and she would just get a laugh from it later…maybe. As long as it did not kill him, she was pretty sure she would let him proceed, if he failed along the way then all the more teasing material.

Besides, it wasn't her place to get in the way of his dreams. Whatever his reason for living, whatever his goals, she was his accomplice in helping him achieve them. She was not to judge him. She simply couldn't.

"C.C., I'm back," Lelouch's voice rang as he stepped into the bedroom and dropped his schoolbag on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at her rolled up state. "What are you doing?"

She blinked at him then to his surprise threw the curled up blankets off her shoulders and came towards him with a serious face. "Credit card. Pizza. Now."

She didn't wait for him to extract it from his wallet; instead she snatched it from his hands. She was on the bed the next time he blinked and already rattling her orders down the phone.

Used to her actions, he shrugged and started pulling out his homework. He must have been searching for his pencil case when she snapped the phone shut and tugged on his sleeve like a child. "Can I get the Cheese-kun-"

"No." was his immediate reply.

She frowned at him before flopping onto his bed like some abandoned doll and hugged Cheese-kun to her chest.

Click, TV was on and C.C. was officially throwing her version of a huff.

He sighed loudly, other girls whined, protested and sulked loudly but what did this silly witch do? Act as if everything was normal and like she hadn't just asked for something ridiculous whilst giving off the aura that _he_ was the one at fault and that _he_ should be feeling _guilty_ for not buying her the product.

He tapped his pencil against his textbook lightly in thought before sighing loudly again. "Fine, as long as you don't put the stupid thing up."

Honestly, he spoiled her too much.

She clicked on the remote control as she flipped the channels, "good because I already ordered it."

She ignored Lelouch's flabbergast splutters and wondered what kind of light Sayako was.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 14

* * *

**Crisshinn**: Best Lelouch x C.C. I don't think so (blushes) thanks for the compliment anyways.

**Annstar5647**: Don't worry, I intend to keep writing no matter what (whether I get readers or not) so this fic will not be disappearing any time soon.

**DT**: More Park-boy? Very well. Your wish is my command

**Spider Goddess 7777**: I'll see what I cando about more Lucha Libre-ing. Thanks for the review anyways.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR NILIE WHO BETA-READ THIS EVEN THOUGH SHE'S DEAD TIRED AND HAD TO STAY UP JUST TO CORRECT THIS (and add a line or two). Nilie, you are the most precious collab buddy ever!**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	15. Slice of Amusement Park

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**For: KingDayVII (who requested Amusement Park), Angel Terra and Bloodhawk128 (who both requested Nina) and WellTall (who wanted the Dancing Panda)**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Slice of Amusement Park**

* * *

"I want a chocolate double scoop!" Milly's voice called out.

"A large lemonade for me!" Rivalz joined in as he held Milly's tiny battery powered fan for her and watched in amazement as it blew her hair like in a shampoo ad.

"Ano… can I have a bottle of water?" Nina's voice squeaked from under the shade of an umbrella.

"Me too." Kallen's sickly voice added.

"It's our day off, we're at an amusement park and I still have take orders?" Lelouch complained with a frown.

"I heard Jolly Land's food is very nice!" Milly reasoned.

"Onii-sama, I would like a vanilla ice cream cone please."

"Yes, Nunnally, anything for you." Was Lelouch's immediate reply.

Shirley waved her hand enthusiastically, "Lulu! I want a strawberry sundae!"

"Yes, yes, strawberry sundae, lemonade, water, chocolate double scoop, vanilla cone…Suzaku?"

"Um…" The pilot glanced at the menu in his hand and nearly got dizzy from the amount of choices there was. There was only one way to do it… he closed his eyes and randomly pointed. "This one."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow amused, "very well."

"Pizza," and additional voice droned.

It caused an instant reaction. Lelouch and Kallen turned their head so quickly in shock they must have collectively broken the sound barrier; Nunnally instantly chirped a "C.C.-san!" and Milly screamed "Cheese-san!" before she charged like a rhino and knocked the newcomer to the floor with a hug.

"Are you intending to greet me like this every time, Milly?" C.C. asked as she pushed the blonde off her.

Milly chuckled and got back to her feet before gasping, "Cheese-san! Your hair! What did you do?"

"Dyed it brown and cut it shorter." C.C. answered automatically.

"And glasses?"

C.C. shrugged, "I'm short-sighted apparently. I usually wear contacts."

"But your eye coloured changed too!" Milly argued.

"I wear gold coloured contacts. I don't like my natural blue eyes." The pizza-addict answered smoothly.

Kallen and Lelouch secretly rolled their eyes. The brown hair was a wig and the stupid witch's vision was so perfect she could spot a Pizza Hut two miles away so the glasses were obviously fake. Her true eye colour was a gold as honey and it was the blue contacts that were the fake.

"Oh my! I could barely recognise you! You're like a different person!" Milly said as she linked her arm into C.C.'s. Rivalz looked longingly at their joined arms like the Ashford girl had just abandoned him for a new toy.

C.C. turned her eyes on Lelouch, "Pizza."

Lelouch ignored the order and asked instead, "What are you doing here?"

"Milly asked me to come when I met her downtown shopping the other day." C.C. answered and extracted her arm from Milly's long enough to pull a dollar from her pocket and slap it into the pile in Lelouch's hand.

"C.C.-san! I'm so happy you're here!" Nunnally chimed and Suzaku besides her scratched his head in confusion.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" the knight asked.

"Perhaps… sir knight."

The brown haired-boy's eyes went so wide it's impossible, "You're…"

"You know Cheese-san, Suzaku?" Shirley asked.

"Yes… she's…"

Lelouch's heart nearly stopped as he inwardly prayed that Suzaku did not remember C.C. from the time of her release from the capsule back in Shinjuku ghetto.

"She was the girl that helped me rescue that boy from the fire I told you about," Suzaku finally finished.

"Wow!" The rest of the student council gasped in awe at how heroic that had sounded coming from a princess's knight.

"You are so brave, Cheese-san," Kallen said in a falsely weak voice, "I would never be able to do something like that." Since they were all wearing masks, Kallen figured she might as well strengthen her fake persona's personality- or lack thereof- she thought with a snort.

Oh the irony…

Lelouch frowned before turning around and heading for the counter where he could order all the commands. He was thankful that C.C. had taken on such an elaborate disguise. Surely Suzaku wouldn't recognise her now…

"We're going to go on the rollercoaster, Lelouch!" Milly's voice called out as he got in queue.

"What? What about me?" he shouted back and caught the attention of every female within shouting distance to turn their heads to swoon at his handsomeness.

"Onii-sama, let's go on the rollercoaster!"

"Nunnally?! You can't go on the…" Lelouch started shouting but then Milly's voice interrupted.

"Oh my god! Everyone look! A pop-star!" She shouted in mock-amazement as she pointed straight at the elder Lamperouge.

Lelouch didn't even have time to question Milly's statement when a huge crowd of girls mobbed him.

"Hi, I'm single! Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Oh my god, is he, like, really a pop-star?"

"He's so dreamy! He must be a pop-star!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I think I've seen him on TV!"

"What? Who?" Lelouch spluttered as pencils, pens and paper were shoved into his face. "I'm not…"

He watched aghast as the crowd of girls got bigger and bigger whilst C.C. patiently wheeled Nunnally in the direction of that screaming fast and metallic ride of doom.

"NUNNALLY!!" he shrieked but his voice was lost in the gang of the girls around him and far away he was pretty sure Milly was cackling like an evil witch.

* * *

It took Lelouch a full hour to extract and hide himself from the mob of girls since as usual, once a crowd gathered, more and more people joined in the next minute to watch. His luck came when he had to dodge a dancing and chain-smoking (what a bad image!) panda mascot who wanted to set his clothes on fire for a magic trick and since said Panda could not get Lelouch to volunteer he tried for all the girls trailing behind him who, in fear of losing their lovely new skirts, shirts, shoes, purses etc. in such a dangerous fiery act, had made a runner.

Thus an hour later, a huffing and puffing Lelouch (now sporting a highly ridiculous and equally unfashionable Jolly Land hat to try and hide his identity) finally reached the rollercoaster's entrance and glared the length of the queue attempting to spot his dear sister.

"Lelouch! Buddy!" Rivalz voice shouted and the lanky prince was tackled from behind, "Buddy! What's with the hat? It's looks like a potato. But anyways, you should have been on it! It was awesome! First we went up and then fooooosh and then buuuuurrrmmm and then hwaaaa! And then there was this corkscrew and it's like whoooaaa and then vrrooooom round a corner!"

"Rivalz, where is Nunnally?" Lelouch demanded as he tried to make some sense out of Rivalz funky hand motions.

"And then there's like this loop and Shirley screamed her head off but it was pure whooooa! Then we plummet down this slope thing like shooooooooooosh and then fwooosh and then ruuuumble!"

"Lelouch! Where were you?" Suzaku's voice called and Lelouch thanked the heavens that someone sensible finally came by. The knight appeared behind him and stared at his head with amusement, "What's with the hat? It looks like a cream puff on your head."

"And then it went up like this and fwaaaaa down again! And…"

"I was distracted," Lelouch answered and grabbed Suzaku's shoulders whilst completely ignoring Rivalz crazy narration of the ride in the background. "Where is Nunnally?"

"Then we went round this awesome angle! It was like Whooooooaaaaa!"

"Nunnally?" Suzaku thought for a second and then pointed to the carousel behind Lelouch. "There."

The ex-prince turned around whilst secretly vowing to never come to Jolly Land ever again. "Nunnally!"

"Hello Lelouch," C.C. answered instead before eyeing his choice of headwear curiously, "What's with the sponge-like hat?"

Lelouch chose to ignore her though and stared at his sister who was sitting in a very ladylike manner on a large wooden horse with the witch behind her to hold her in place.

"Onii-sama, this is so much fun!" Nunnally squealed as the horse bobbed it way round the carousel.

"Yoo hoo! Lelouch! Here comes your maiden in shining armour!" Milly's voice shouted as she came round on a large white horse. Nina, who was seated nervously on the horse neighbouring the president's, promptly pretended not to know the embarrassing blonde.

Inside, Lelouch nearly kissed the ground in relief. His dear sister was okay. His dear sister was unharmed. His dear sister didn't go on that super fast metal contraption that Rivalz is still babbling about.

"And whuuuuur we looked like we'll hit the ground but nooo it went vroooom and we're in the air again and…"

Suzaku laughed at the student council president's antics, "I think Milly had enough cotton candy for today. Where have you been? Nunnally really wanted to go on the rollercoaster with you."

Lelouch's hands were on Suzaku's collar at the blink of an eye. "She WENT on that thing?!"

"Um…" Suzaku laughed sheepishly, "yes?"

The ex-prince practically climbed over the railings to fetch his sister to the nearest first-aid office.

Suzaku laughed. Lelouch was way too overprotective sometimes. "She's fine, Lelouch. Don't worry. Cheese-san sat beside her and held her hand the entire time, she even came out laughing before Milly dragged them onto the carousel (minus Shirley who got so sick on the rollercoaster, she's still in the bathroom). We would never let anything happen to Nunnally so please don't worry so much. Let her have a bit of freedom."

Freedom? He gave Nunnally lots of freedom! He…heard his sister laughing.

He watched as the carousel slowly glided to a stop and C.C. helping his sister off the horse. She was smiling and giggling the entire time as the witch hoisted the ex-princess onto her back.

"I guess as long as she's happy and safe it'll be fine," he whispered and Suzaku smiled.

The boys waited until the girls came out through the ride's exit… well, Suzaku and Rivalz waited for the girls – Lelouch waited for his sister.

And he waited.

And he waited.

Milly came round by herself with a recently retrieved a pale looking Shirley but the rest of the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Nunnally, Kallen, Cheese-san and Nina?" Suzaku asked whilst Lelouch craned his neck in hopes of seeing his sister's wheelchair coming round the corner.

"Oh, they went into the Glass Maze." Milly replied cheerily as she snacked on a new stick of pink cotton candy. "Hey Lelouch, let's go on the… Lelouch? Where did he go? And why was he wearing a huge yellow button on his head?"

* * *

"Cheese-san, I'm not sure it's a very good idea to come here without the others…" Nina's meek voice said and C.C. shrugged her shoulders.

"C.C.-san, where are we? Are we out yet?" Nunnally asked from C.C.'s back.

"Hm… no, I think we're lost." C.C. answered. Everywhere she looked was more panes of windows and judging by the look of the other maze entrants, they were as lost in this as they were.

Nina and C.C. watched through the glass as the guy in the neighbouring corridor walked confidently onwards as he showed off to his girlfriend.

"Honey, I don't think it's that way…"

"Nonsense! Of course it's-"

BAM

He walked straight into glass and C.C. chuckled openly at him.

At other side of the maze, Kallen looked utterly confused and lost having been separated from the group and her sickly girl act was unravelling to those who knew of her other more passionate side. She was getting impatient and judging from the snap of anger that occasionally flashed across her eyes when she hit a glass wall, C.C. was willing to bet that Kallen wanted to smash her way out rather than hurt her brain figuring out the way to the exit.

"Where should we go, Einstein-girl?" C.C. asked and Nina blinked at her new nickname.

"E-Einstein-girl?"

C.C. tilted her head back slightly and regarded her with one blue contacted eye. "That is your surname, correct?"

"Yes… but…"

"Left or right?"

Nina watched as Nunnally reached a hand out and trailed it across the glass walls as they walked past. How can the girl be so calm when she was lost and cannot see where they were going at all? Was she that confident that they would get her out of this mess?

"Left?" Nina tried and C.C took the next left only to… DOOF, walk straight into a pane of glass.

"Ow." The witch muttered and nearly dropped Nunnally.

Outside and watching the girls' progress, Lelouch didn't know whether to laugh at the stupid witch or to cry out in horror as Nunnally wobbled on her shoulders and nearly tipped off. His hands clutched the handles of Nunnally's abandoned wheelchair tightly and wondered if he should charge right in with it.

Back inside, Nina gasped and uttered meek apologies as she quickly reached over and tried to support Nunnally before she fell off. C.C. shook her head to clear her slight dizziness.

"Not your fault." C.C. manage to say and Nunnally giggled. "I guess this was harder than it first looked."

The witch looked about the maze and once again could only see panes upon panes of glass.

"Cheese-san… I think we're lost." Nina said as she fingered her skirt nervously. She ran scientific formulas through her head to distract herself from the idea of possibly never getting out of the maze. "Perhaps we should ask for help."

C.C. stared at her and Nunnally started to hum to the carousel music that could still be heard through all the panes of glass. The witch caught sight of Lelouch smirking near the maze's exit where they left Nunnally's wheelchair. He looked as if he was saying that if he was in the same situation, he could get them out seconds flat… pity the look was ruined by that poofy sweet-corn on his head.

He was soon joined by Milly who cheered loudly for them and kept shouting out advice on the best route with Suzaku beside her trying to calm her down. Rivalz was obviously still ranting on and on about the rollercoaster they were on and confusing everybody in the process with his choice of words and hand motions.

Shirley looked a little less green and kept eyeing the Tunnel of Love ride then back at Lelouch before blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Hmm, they're waiting for us to get out." C.C. commented.

"Who? Onii-sama?" Nunnally asked.

"And the rest of the student council." The witch answered.

Nunnally thought for a while before beaming brightly and cuddling into C.C.'s brown hair. "It's a nice thought isn't it? That there was somebody there on the other side waiting for us?"

C.C. laughed and her eyes landed on something else.

Lelouch.

He was pointing at something.

She followed his finger and her eyes glowed brightly.

Pizza Hut…. In Jolly Land…

With a huge Cheese-kun outside giving out leaflets

Lelouch waved a camera and pointed at the Cheese-kun again.

"We're getting out of here." C.C. stated as if it's a fact. "Nunnally, I'll hold onto you so put your hands forward so they're stretching in front of my face. Tell me if you touch any glass that way we won't walk into anymore."

Nina squeaked when C.C. turned to her with such confidence in her eyes that she finally understood why Nunnally trusted the girl so much in getting them out of the maze. "Cheese-san?"

"Einstein-girl, you're smart, right?"

"Um… I'm not really…"

"Memorise the routes we're taking and use the process of elimination to find us the right route." The girl ordered and then knocked at the glass to get Kallen's attention next door. "Stay put! We'll get you!"

Kallen nodded and C.C., brimming with determination, marched onwards with Nunnally giggling on her back.

"This is so exciting, C.C.-san!"

* * *

"And she spins to her unsuspecting and undeniably cute targets." Milly narrated as she picked up her camera to take pictures. "With skills as great as the gods and…"

"Milly, your giggling will wake them if you don't quiet down." C.C. noted as she dully flipped through a magazine. How she could read a magazine during a bus journey and not feel sick was still a mystery for Milly.

"Yes, yes," Milly said and quickly tried to quieten down her giggles before stuffing more cotton candy into her mouth.

"You forgot to take the cap off the lens." C.C. noted again without looking up from an article about shampoo.

"Oh… right." The blonde giggled again and quickly took the cap off.

"Mmmm….. Milly…. Mmmmm," Rivalz moaned in his sleep and both the girls stared at him. "No… Milly… no… you can't…. touch…. That…."

C.C. choked back a chuckle but her blonde friend burst into fitful giggles.

"I'm flattered, Rivalz." Milly managed to say before she reached over the middle aisle of the bus and ruffled the boy's blue hair. Rivalz snorted in his sleep and turned his face till it rested on Suzaku's shoulder beside him.

The knight started slightly in his sleep before turning to blearily blink at Rivalz.

"Wha?" he managed to mumble and then yawned, shrugged and fell back asleep – oblivious to the drool puddles that were starting to form on his shoulder. Clearly theme parks could exhaust even well trained soldiers.

Milly giggled, withdrew her hand from Rivalz hair and promptly returned to her mission.

SNAP and C.C. tried to blink away the temporary blindness the flash gave her.

Milly giggled and C.C. secretly snuck the bag of cotton candy away from Milly's reach – the blonde obviously had too much of the stuff.

"Look!" Milly said as she settled back into her seat beside C.C.

C.C. dropped her magazine and took the digital camera to examine the picture Milly just took.

Had Pizza Hut pizzas not been classified as perfection in C.C.'s mind, she was sure this would come very close to obtaining the title.

"It's cute, isn't it?" Milly said and stole her cotton candy back.

C.C. stared at the picture of Lelouch, Nunnally, Shirley, Kallen and Nina all asleep in the back row of the bus. It was sunset so the picture was washed with the colours of warm oranges and comforting yellows but Lelouch's hair remained dark as night.

He was utilising that strange hat he got in Jolly Land as a pillow against the window whilst Nunnally used his shoulder and like a set of dominoes, Shirley leant against Nunnally and Kallen against her with Nina at the other end doing the same to her shoulder.

A photo of sleeping children, C.C. thought. "Cute." She finally said and Milly agreed.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 15

* * *

**GW**: The table joke was too good to be left alone! Thanks for the review

**Scorch**: Oooo flashlight was a good idea. I couldn't think of a good one for Sayako so I left her…. Thanks for the review.

**Crisshinn**: Thanks. I tried my best to make them interesting and I hope I won't fail you in the future

**DT**: Yes…. Table-kun jokes had been tempting me for too long…

**Senorita Lucha 777**: I almost didn't recognise you there! As for the lucha libre chapter…. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with it.

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: It pains me to say this but I will have postpone next week's update to the week after. Reason? This author is not very smart and is not skilled enough to keep up with the speed of writing necessary for putting out these chapters on a weekly basis. I'll have to take a week's break to pull myself back ahead a little in hopes to make writing this easier. Many apologies to all readers.**

**EDIT: Thank you Rumiqlion for pointing out the inconsistencies that was in this chapter. I've corrected them now. If anybody see any ore then please tell me.**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	16. Slice of Airplane

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

**For****: Kagetsubasa (who wished for Airplane and Mile High Club)**

**Thank you for waiting, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Slice of Airplane**

* * *

"Milly, I still don't understand how on earth you managed to pull enough strings to get us a school trip to an airplane exhibition." Rivalz commented as he tried to pin his visitor badge onto his jacket.

"Hmm," Milly smirked and touched her finger to her lips before winking, "Secret."

Rivalz pulled his arms up and behind his head in a carefree manner, "Secret, uh? Oh well, as long as we get to skip physics, I don't mind."

Lelouch on the other hand wasn't as fine with skipping the class. In fact, the ex-prince was pretty frustrated and annoyed, as C.C. had, once again, played around with his homework and therefore forced him to stay up all night fixing and redoing most of it. All that work, only to come into school the next day and find out that class had been cancelled.

The dark haired youth rubbed his eyes tiredly. He needed sleep desperately, that or extra strong coffee, whichever one came first. Where was the coffee shop around this place? He was pretty sure it was on this floor from what he'd seen on the map of this place.

Beside him, Suzaku peered forlornly at his schoolbag, occasionally taking out his physics file with a disappointed sigh. Obviously, Lelouch was not the only one who was slightly upset about skipping physics class, and judging from Suzaku's tired eyes, he wasn't the only one who'd spent all night working on it either.

"Why are we here?" Shirley asked, fingering a lock of her orange hair.

"I was thinking of having a student party here with planes as the theme." Milly explained and hopped onto a bench to point dramatically to the fake clouds painted on the walls. "Dancing in the skies with the planes, birds and angels."

The student council (save Nunnally who could not be pulled out of class that day) before her stared and their tour guide kindly asked her to get off the furniture.

"Milly, you can't keep doing this, it's embarrassing!" Shirley hissed,

Milly giggled and their tour guide ushered them onwards.

"Here is our largest exhibition hall," the tour guide announced and the student council 'oo-ed' and 'ah-ed' appropriately.

Milly clapped her hands together and waved for Lelouch and Nina to take notes, "This is perfect! Tell me Mr. Tour Guide, how big is this room and what can we try out?"

"Try out?" the man asked confused.

"Of course, our students would love to at least sit in one of these small planes and take pictures!"

"I'm sorry but… That's not possible."

"Nonsense! These small planes are all just gathering dust here, of course we can sit in them."

Seems like, Milly was pulling out one of her persuasion trick skills again so Lelouch glanced at his watch and decided that it could take a while. He placed his clipboard in Shirley's hands with a smile, "Shirley, can you take notes for me? I really need some coffee."

Shirley nodded with a slight blush as Lelouch's fingers accidentally brushed over hers. "Of course."

"Would you like anything?" He offered – always the gentleman.

Shirley shook her head and Suzaku's ears perked up at the prospect of caffeine.

"You're buying coffee, Lelouch?" the knight asked, "Extra strong, please."

The Lamperouge laughed and joked, "I'll fetch you some cucumber slices for your panda eyes as well."

Suzaku nodded mechanically, then realised what his friend just said and scowled at him. Lelouch laughed and disappeared in search for that elusive coffee shop.

* * *

The Ashford student was walking out of the coffee shop when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned to find out who it was, he nearly dropped his coffee in surprise.

"C.C.!" Lelouch hissed and then sighed. The witch was popping up just about everywhere nowadays but he was a little too tired to get annoyed with her right now. She was an independent young woman and had shown him many times that she was perfectly capable of looking after herself without revealing her identity. Knowing the way the witch could pull up a lie, Lelouch was sure she could convince everyone that she was originally from Jupiter if she wanted to.

She calmly took a cup of coffee off his hands and he rolled his eyes before snatching it back. "That's Suzaku's." He swapped it for the other one in his hand and gave her the chocolate croissant he'd gotten himself as well, "Here."

C.C. nodded and with the croissant stuck in her mouth, she bent and picked up a small bag before pressing it into his hands. He raised an eyebrow and she removed the pastry long enough to say, "You left your lunch at home."

And the croissant was back in her mouth.

He thanked her for delivering his lunch and tried to enter the coffee shop again to buy himself a new cup of coffee to replace the one his witch had claimed.

"Here," she said and a metal flask was shoved into his chest. She then downed his coffee without the slightest bit of guilt.

He unscrewed the flask's cap and the additional cap inside as well to let loose the lovely smell of a perfectly black freshly brewed coffee.

C.C. sipped on her own cup and took a seat on one of the benches available, before she resumed nibbling on her croissant. "The way you like your coffee to be."

Lelouch sank blissfully into the seat beside her and poured the hot caffeine into the cup-lid of the flask before downing it gratefully.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked as he poured himself a second cup – as she had said, the coffee was just the way he liked it.

C.C. finished her pastry and delicately licked her fingertips clean, "Nunnally told me when I called."

"I see." He said and sat there inhaling his coffee. They watched as the exhibition's visitors toured through the interior of a standard economy class airplane and as they settled into the gigantic mock interior plane set-up on the other side of the hall.

They sat there in the middle of the large exhibition hall - a boy and a girl, side-by-side and drinking coffee as they watched the world go by.

A pretend-air-hostess appeared and ran through the emergency exercises with the audience.

C.C. grinned, "Lelouch?"

He turned his face and saw that her eyes were staring at the plane interior setup's fake lavatory evilly. He instinctively shuffled further away from her.

She turned to him with a sly smirk, "Would you like to join the Mile High Club with me?"

And he choked on his coffee. "C.C.!"

And the witch laughed at him.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 16

* * *

**Delectable**: Ah, you give such lovely advice and your review was very kind! However, I NEED the deadlines else I'll never be motivated to write. Plus, as a fellow reader as well, I thought it would be lovely and comforting to have set date/time updates. I'm so glad that I got your review though, because it's so rare to get silent readers reviews and it made me feel as if I'm actually writing something enjoyable here.

**Crisshin**: Haha, my fic the only one with Shirley alive? I've never thought of that though for all my fellow Code Geass fanfic authors' defence, I'm sure there are plenty of 'Shirley alive' fics out there. Thank you for the review.

**DT**: Awesome idea! I'll put it in queue! Thanks!

**Senorita Lucha 777**: Thanks for the luck. I needed it. I still haven't figured a way to put your lucha in yet but I promised (on my life!) that it will be in!

**Thank you, Nilie and Rumiglion, for beta and proofreading this for me.**

**KiKi Hayashi**

**(PS - shameless promotion: I've recently opened an LiveJournal account so if you incredibly curious like me and want to know my lovely misadventures in writing fanfics... yeah, link is in my profile...I feel ashamed of myself now...)**


	17. Slice of Movie

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

**For****: Mikage21 (who wanted Sayoko's Diary) and Modify the Lifestream (who wanted Movie)**

**Special thanks for Nilie and Rumiglion for beta-ing this**

* * *

**Chapter 17 ****–**** Slice of Movie**

* * *

Dearest diary,

Tonight as I was bringing out the trash from the kitchen, C.C.-san appeared at the doorstep and officially announced that it was movie night. "Is Nunnally in, Sayoko-san?"

My, the girl sure was determined to win Lelouch-sama's heart. I half-contemplated putting down my rubbish bags, cornering the poor girl in the kitchen and gently explaining to her that Lelouch-sama, though usually a gentleman in every way and a genius, was a clueless foreigner when it came to romance.

I also have some suspicions that there was more to the relationship between him and Kururugi than meets the eyes. Whenever the two of them are in the same room, the tension always seemed to be able to suffocate me. I even considered upgrading the sprinklers in the case that the sparks that seemed to fly whenever their eyes met caused a real flame. Where was I again? Oh right, the green-haired girl that stood at the doorsteps. Far be it for me to crush such a young girl's dreams of high school romance.

Seeing as the girl had even brought gifts in the form of Pizza Hut pizzas (a current obsession of Lelouch-sama's, since he recently could not seem to go a day without ordering at least three), I could do nothing but put down the rubbish and kindly let her into the house.

Nunnally burst out of her room and abandoned her homework completely once I had announced C.C.-san's presence. To have won the friendship of Nunnally-sama was, to be honest, not at all a hard task but for the young girl to be so happy every time C.C.-san appeared was a feat even Shirley-san had not yet conquered.

Nunnally-sama giggled, "Of course we can have a movie night!"

Perhaps it was because of C.C.-san's tendency to treat Nunnally-sama as a normal girl rather than a disabled and blind being that made the small girl so attached to her.

"I'll describe the images and story to you as we watch." C.C.-san offered kindly and it made me sincerely wish that Lelouch-sama showed more devotion to the green-haired girl.

I picked up the rubbish again thinking to finally bring them out…

But our guest proceeded to push Nunnally-sama towards the living room. Sometimes I am amazed at how well C.C.-san knows the Lamperouge household – it was as if she lives here! But I concluded that Lelouch-sama must have shown her around plenty of times before when neither Nunnally-sama nor I were in the house.

I guess this means I am left with the duty of informing Lady Nunnally's older brother that his 'friend' is here." I sighed and put the rubbish down again - I'll just have to bring it out later I guess…

* * *

"My friend is here?" Lelouch-sama repeated questioningly, a slightly puzzled look crossing his handsome features.

"Yes, C.C.-san."

A flicker of annoyance flashed across his face and my sympathies extended towards our guest. Lelouch-sama must be bored of C.C.-san already…

"She was hoping to watch a movie with you," I explained, wondering if I should be adding a few more words to the sentence in hopes of promoting and prolonging the girl's position in Lelouch-sama's heart.

Lelouch-sama muttered something like 'silly witch' under his breath and I knew instantly that C.C.-san's position in his heart was utterly lost.

"Nunnally-sama wished for it too," I informed him as casually as I could – the least this maid could do was to grant you, C.C.-san, one last night with him.

The boy's face softened instantly at the mention of his sister's name, "Very well."

And he dropped his pencil and left his homework to make his way towards the living room with me.

* * *

"I want popcorn!" C.C.-san called from her position on the floor where she was fiddling with the DVD player.

"Why should I get…" Lelouch-sama started.

"Because you're up already," the girl answered smoothly. Oh, C.C.-san, can you not see that maybe it is your slightly bossy personality that is driving Lelouch-sama away from you? Shirley-san never bossed him around, that's why she has been able to remain in his favour so long!

"Onii-sama, may I have some juice, please?" Nunnally-sama chirped brightly.

"I can go…" I offered but the boy sighed and with a smile to his sister left for the kitchen.

"Hurry up, the movie's starting," C.C.-san called and settled into the sofa beside Nunnally.

Nunnally-sama sighed and swooned slightly at the romance of the movie. C.C.-san had picked a movie with plenty of dialogue so Nunnally could hear everything that was going on and for those silent bits, their guest kindly and quietly described the images for her.

The young girl settled herself against C.C.-san and listened carefully as she explained to her (in between bites of pizza) the love triangle that was happening on screen.

She was so gentle with Nunnally-sama, but yet, she was cool and collected at the same time. There was little doubt in my mind that Nunnally saw her as her future sister-in-law.

Lelouch-sama on the other hand, had left and returned with his homework. It seemed that the movie was going a little too slow for him and that it did not appeal to him as much, thus he was now sitting doing his homework, notebooks on his lap, watching at the same time. He had also curiously not touched any of the pizza on the coffee table when even Nunnally and myself had eaten a fair amount of it.

Our guest must have sensed her fate in raven-haired teenager's love life and had taken it upon herself to eat his share as well. Eating that amount of pizza must have meant the girl was absolutely depressed, but she selflessly maintained her cool and collected mask on so as not to upset Nunnally.

Lelouch-sama, please reconsider C.C.-san!

I gave the girl a sympathetic look and she tilted her head innocently in response. She stared at me curiously as I tried to gently remove the pizza from her hands. She watched for a full second before moving to pull it back in front of her.

"I think you had enough pizza, C.C.-san," I said with what I hoped was a gentle smile.

She stared at me and I tried to tell her silently that causing such self-inflicted torture was not worth it for my master.

C.C.-san stared at me with wide golden eyes, which I suppose was her version of gaping at me. "Enough pizza?" she questioned, confused.

"Yes, C.C.-san." I said firmly and then leant in to whisper my encouragement, "C.C.-san, you must be strong!"

Both her hands were now tugging at the pizza box but I maintained my grip. The love stricken girl raised an elegant green eyebrow, "Pizza can't hurt me."

At this moment, Lelouch-sama looked up from his homework and gave us the strangest look as if our argument was insane. He then flickered his eyes over to the confused Nunnally and tapped his pencil worriedly against his lower lip as he contemplated how to get his sister out of the blast radius if a fight was to occur from mine and C.C.'s argument.

Sometimes, Lelouch-sama's adoration and attention for his sister was questionable.

A fight between myself and C.C.-san? Of course not! I would not dare hurt a possible future mistress of the house!

"C.C.-san," I sighed loudly and she eyed my fingers attentively, wondering how to pry them off. I tried to make her look towards Lelouch-sama with my eyes - hoping she would see him as the womanizer he truly was.

The girl didn't catch my hint at all!

"Pizza is the only thing in this world left for me," she said like it was the truth, "it's the only constant in this life."

"C.C.-san." I tried again and stared as the girl gently placed her hands on mine. One by one she pulled my fingers off the box like a mother carefully removing a toy from a child's hands. I could only watch as she placed it back on her lap and starting munching on it once again with a satisfied glimmer to her eyes.

I sighed loudly and gave up for the mean time. Poor girl… making herself ill (for eating that much pizza was not a healthy thing) and punishing her appearance for my womanizer of a master…

I returned to my seat and threw a pointedly disappointed and disapproving frown at Lelouch-sama for not trying to help when the girl was so upset.

He stared back at me confused. In my mind, I was ready to threaten the boy with my kunai. For such a smart boy, he was so romantically dense!

"Are you feeling alright, C.C.-san?" Nunnally inquired, movie completely forgotten. At least one of the Lamperouge siblings had feelings.

C.C.-san nibbled on a pizza crust and settled back into the sofa so the blind girl could lean on her once more. "I'm fine."

As if finally sensing something was wrong, Lelouch-sama got up from his seat and left the room. Two minutes later, he returned with his giant Cheese-kun plushie and shoved it into our guest's arms like it could solve all problems.

It seemed to work, as C.C.-san wrapped her arms about the doll in a satisfied manner and hugged it close to her chest before picking up the remote and rewinding the movie to the last bit they remembered watching.

Maybe Lelouch-sama did care for her, if only a little. After all, I cannot remember him knowing any other girl well enough to be able to cheer them up instantly.

I smiled and after another fifteen minutes, said my goodbyes before heading home and pulling out my secret chart.

With a black marker, I carefully penned C.C.-san's name into Lelouch-sama's list of potential wives once again.

Now if only I could get rid of all the other girls on the list…

Sayoko

PS – I must remember to buy a sharpening stone for my kunais.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 17

* * *

**Senorita Lucha 777**: You don't need to thank me for acknowledging you every time (laughs) but thanks for the review. The question? I wouldn't know how to answer though if I was to write her, I think I'll make her laugh at it and then tease Lelouch about it.

**DT**: Lelouch making the moves? Hmmm…. I never considered that but I'm a little tempted now, Thanks.

**imaginedreams22**: Thanks for the review!

**KiKi Hayashi**


	18. Slice of Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor any songs mentioned here.**

**For: Zero N Over (who asked for alcohol) Voltair27 (who wanted Zero) Scorch (who asked for a Karaoke Black Knights) and Xeaphon (who asked for crossdressing)**

**…I'm pretty sure that I messed up whatever they were originally thinking about when they suggested those word prompts….**

**Special thanks to betas, Nilie and Rumiglion who are both still kawaii and awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Slice of Party**

* * *

C.C. raised an eyebrow as she took in the sight that greeted her as she arrived at the door to Zero's quarters of the hideout.

"Tamaki," she noted and the man stared up at her blearily before picking himself off the ground and leaning on Zero's door, clutching his head with a groan.

C.C. eyed the litter of empty beer cans about the man's feet and the stack of unopened ones by her own. "Why are drunk and wearing a ball-gown in front of Zero's door?"

Tamaki wobbled on his feet before he started slurring, "ish my coushin's birshday bash – crossh-dresshing party."

C.C. nodded as if the sight of a drunken male Black Knight in a dress was a completely normal occurrence. Moving Cheese-kun to a position under her armpit and her stack of pizzas to be balanced neatly in one hand, she moved to open the door to Zero's room.

"Clean up after you're finished drinking yourself numb," she ordered as she entered the room and Tamaki fell to the floor to grab another can of beer.

Two minutes after she left him, Tamaki knocked as she was nibbling on the crust of her first pizza.

"C.C., oi!" Tamaki's voice shouted from the other side of the door. "Thish ish boring, let'sh do something fun."

The witch leant back in her chair and propped her feet up on the coffee table before pulling a box of pizza to her lap.

The man ignored her silence and barged on, "I knowsh what we should do!"

And he told her his plans.

C.C. stared at the door and started on another slice of pizza subconsciously.

"Whatsh do you shink?" Tamaki slurred as the sound of empty tin hitting the ground was heard soon after.

C.C. turned back to her pizza and sprawled across the sofa to continue her pizza munching. "Did you honestly think Zero would allow you to do such a crazy thing?"

"I guessh not."

"And did you honestly think I would agree to your plan?"

"Guessh not."

Silence again

"My coushin gave me ticketsh to the Fast Food Conven-shun thash happening next week. I heard there'sh a giant Cheese-kun store inshide."

* * *

And that was how Tamaki, brain put to a clever use in his drunken stupor, was allowed to reconnect the speaker and intercom system (rather clumsily), play with the stage lights Zero liked to use to make his dramatic speeches and pull out a large TV from storage.

It was also how he, still drunk and in his glamorous ball-gown, climbed on top of the giant caravan car that served them as a mobile base with his TV, dragging a microphone. He was completely oblivious to the mock catcalls he got from his fellow knights who were busy training and running practice drills in the warehouse they were parked in.

The TV flickered to life and C.C., from the control room, heard music as it started blasting through the speakers that were installed to project Zero's speeches to the audience outside the mobile hideout.

Tamaki raised the mic to his smudged lipstick face and boomed "I'm drunk! Thish place is too boring!" then he grinned widely and the smudged lipstick made him look like a clown, "Why so serious? We need more fun around here-sh."

He took another gulp of beer as his team-mates stared while Ougi tried to coax him off the top of the van.

Tamaki squinted his eyes and peered at the TV, "Oh crap, I mished my cue. C.C. skip it back to the beginninsh again."

The witch did no such thing in the control room and lazily devoured her pizza with Cheese-kun on her lap. Why and how was she to obey Tamaki's ridiculous demands when the remote was right beside him?

"Oh, never mindsh." Tamaki finally slurred and tried to walk to the edge of the crate in a catwalk model fashion but was too drunk and tipsy to do straight lines.

He brought the mic to his lips again and Toudou quickly joined Ougi in trying to get the drunken fool down.

"I'm too sek-shi for my shirt, too sek-shi for my shirt…"

The knights froze in their work and all stared at Tamaki in horror, then shock.

"So sek-shi it hurts!" Tamaki sang loudly and paused to take another swig of beer, "somethin', somethin', C.C.! I can't read the small font!"

"Not my problem," C.C. said to herself in the control room as she dangled a pizza to her mouth.

The speakers continue to boom, "never mindsh… And I'm too sek-shi for your party, too sek-shi for your party. No way I'm dish-co danshing!"

By the time Kallen and Lakshata had ran out of the hangar that held the Guren Nishiki, Tamaki was shaking his rear end (still thankfully covered by his dress) at the stunned audience and had already deployed the flashing stage lights.

"I'm a model you knowsh what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalksh. Yeah, on the catwalksh, on the catwalksh, yeah. I shake my little touche on the… what's a touche?" Tamaki asked and threw back another gulp of beer. "I needsh more booze…"

He pointed extravagantly at the nearest Black Knight, "get me beersh! I left them outside Zero-sh's."

Fortunately for Tamaki, the knight he pointed to was a newbie and was ready to follow any order from anyone dressed in the official Black Knights uniform. Even more fortunate, the recruit was able to recognize that Tamaki was indeed an official Black Knight despite his ball-gown.

The newbie returned with Tamaki's beer and the drunk batted away Toudou and Ougi's attempts to drag him off his 'stage'.

"You're embarrassing yourself, Tamaki!" Ougi cried.

"Ish not!" Tamaki grabbed a fresh can of beer and shove the mic into newbie's hands. "Shing for me, buddy, while I getsh this can open."

Newbie stared at Tamaki and the mic with horror. "B-But…"

"I ordersh you!" Tamaki said and nearly pushed Ougi off the van when he tried to restrain him.

Newbie gulped.

"Ish an order from your shuperior!"

Newbie sighed and lifted the mic with a huge blush on his face. "I'm too sexy for my cat, for my cat."

"Sing louder!" somebody in the audience shouted and newbie blushed even harder.

"I…" Newbie began and was cut off when the great Kallen-sama stormed onto the 'stage'.

"Tamaki, what are you…" she started and suddenly a mic was thrown into her face. Luckily, her reflexes allowed her to catch the metal object and she stared at it in confusion. "What?"

Newbie promptly did a runner and the audience turned their expectant eyes of Kallen.

"Go Kallen-baby! Shing!" Tamaki shouted as Ougi and Toudou, now successfully restraining him, tried to get him off the top of the van.

"I-I…" Kallen stared at the TV and the words flying on screen.

"Sing Kallen! Sing Kallen! Sing Kallen!" the audience started to cheer and the red-head gaped at them.

"N-No…"

"I knowsh the perfect shong for you, Kallen-baby!" Tamaki screamed and lunged out of his captors' grip to make a frantic grab for the remote.

Kallen was having none of it though so Tamaki, in his drunken stupor, resorted to blackmailing, "if you don't shing! I'll expose your shree shizes!"

The pilot blushed hotly and her hands moved to cover her chest like she was suddenly exposed, "You don't know them!"

"He doesn't but I do," Lakshata chimed in and Kallen glared at her, "I design your pilot outfits."

"You know? Tell me-sh! Most importantly, her bra size!" Tamaki beamed and Kallen smacked him so hard across the face that he careened back into Ougi's arms.

"Pervert!" Kallen snapped and threw the mic down to stomp off the top of the van. "Lakshata, if you tell them! I'll snap your smoking pipe and burn your nicotine supply!"

Tamaki whined as he nursed his cheek, "we needsh more chicks on thish stage." And the audience agreed loudly.

"Tamaki, I think this is enough…" Ougi tried and Toudou threw the drunk over his shoulder, determined to end this ridiculous act of his.

"Wait, wait! Toudou buddy! One last thing! Put thish pretty lady down!"

Toudou winced, Tamaki was probably the furthest thing from a pretty lady.

"I promish to go peacefully after thish!"

The men sighed and dropped Tamaki who tottered over to the mic again to the massive cheers of his audience.

"We needsh more chicks on stage!" he boomed, "C.C., if you come on stage and do a karaoke song, I'll give you all my pizza hut coupons!"

There was silence then the intercom came through and C.C.'s voice echoed through from the control rooms. "No, you don't eat enough to have the amount of coupons required to satisfy my…"

Tamaki dug into the pockets of his skirts and pulled out a huge collection, "my coushinn gave me free coupons! I have lots!"

C.C. suddenly appeared on stage and snatched the mic from the cross-dressing man's right hand before plucking the wad of coupons from his left.

Deftly, she pressed a few buttons and chose a song.

"Hitori, sakyuu ni tatte," C.C.'s voice rang out throughout the hideout and was probably the only girl there that could sing (though not terrifically well) with a completely emotionless face. "Furari, ten wo aogeba. Yurari, chihei ga yurete."

A few minutes later, the song ended and C.C. prepared to leave the stage.

"C.C.-san! We'll give you all our pizza hut coupons if you us another song!" a group of the audience in the far left corner shouted.

C.C. pulled a sly and dangerously alluring smirk and all the sudden, mainly because no other female members wanted to go on stage, the entire audience were waving pizza hut coupons about.

* * *

When Zero arrived two hours later, the karaoke party was over and the audience disbanding (save for the few who got hold of Tamaki's crate of booze and are now senseless as drunk as him).

"Zero-buddy!" Tamaki's loud voice cried and Lelouch flinched under his mask at the nasty sight of a cross-dressing Tamaki. Ougi was hot on the drunk's heels and caught him before he could perform what fangirls called a Glomp, on Zero.

"I'm sorry, Zero. Tamaki is just a little drunk."

"I ish not drunk! I can do magic tricks!" Tamaki snapped and lost control of his legs so that all his weight was left for Ougi to support. He plucked a pencil from his skirts, "I'm not drunk! Magic trick! I can make this pencil disappear!"

Lelouch watched with confusion written all over his face inside his mask and he stared questioningly at the stage lights and large TV still on top of the mobile hideout. "What on earth happened here?"

Meanwhile, C.C. was back in Zero's rooms and cheerily counting her coupons.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 18

* * *

**Apologies for the slight OOC in this chapter and before everyone starts asking about the song C.C. sung – it's her first image song, Reincarnation (what kind of C.C. centric-fic would this be if she didn't sing her own song?)**

**And my…. Everybody wanted to know what's in Supa-Meido-Sayoko's list…. (waves hand about) I want to know too but I think I'll get kunai-ed before I could even touch it.**

**Meru-tan**: I am honoured you like my stories so much! I will continue to try my best though your words are too kind (blushes – I seem to say this to every review….but it's true!) . Thanks for the review

**Senorita Lucha 777**: I see you finally opened your own fanfiction account! Congrats! As for the lucha-ing… well… I WILL DO IT!! I just haven't got round to implementing it! But no worries! I will do it before I end this fic!

**Anonymous#1** (the one who reviewed first): I'm glad I haven't ruined Sayoko's character. My beta was pestered like crazy by me because I kept questioning her about Sayoko. Thanks for the review.

**Anonymous#2** (the second one… or maybe you're the same person…): Sayoko, diary-style was so difficult to write that I think I'm brain dead anywhere concerning her. So… I don't think I'll even attempt the list. Apologies.

**DT**: Video Games is on the request list already and had been in queue for a bit so expect me to be pulling it out soon… hopefully

**KiKi Hayashi**


	19. Slice of Sickness

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

**For****: TC (who wanted Pills), BloodHawk268, Specter Von Baren and DT (who all wanted video games)**

**Special thanks to Rumiglion-kun and Nilie-chan as usual!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 ****–**** Slice of Sickness**Lelouch knew his alarm annoyed the witch to the n-th degree, mostly because it shattered her dreams of pizza temporarily, so as a routine, he made sure to smack it off before C.C. decided to bash it with her Cheese-kun.

* * *

Like any other school-day, she groaned as his alarm rang and curled deeper into the blankets once it stopped.

Lelouch sighed from his position on the floor and instantly felt something was wrong.

It was cold.

Impossible! He still had his blankets on top of him and he was snugly warm… or at least supposed to feel that way.

Ten minutes later, C.C. rolled to face him from the bed and blinked her eyes at him sleepily. "Why are you not up yet?" she said tiredly.

"I…" Lelouch started and tried to get up but failed for his head was pounding and his body felt like it was twice its normal weight.

Something tickled in his nose and he sneezed loudly, which prompted C.C. to throw a box of tissue into his face. She stared at him through tired half-lidded eyes before groaning and getting off the bed with her blankets wrapped about her shoulders like a cloak.

"You're sick," she droned and knelt beside him.

"I'm not." He replied and tried to bat away her hand as it reached to touch his forehead.

"Don't act like a child," C.C. chided and in his attempt to bat her hands away, he accidentally ended up hitting the sides of her chest. He blushed instantly and turned his face away.

No bra?!

Apparently oblivious to what was running through his hormone-driven head, C.C. took advantage of his current shyness to sneak her hand past his arms and place her palm on his forehead – sometimes one could wonder if it was possible for the witch to be more romantically dense than Lelouch.

"You have a high temperature. You're sick," she proclaimed officially and then with a sly smirk, "or of course, you could just be warm because of the how much you're blushing. If touching me makes you uncomfortable to this degree, I wonder how you'd cope with touching Kallen when she has no bra on."

Lelouch choked on his own saliva and coughed wildly. Maybe she wasn't as oblivious as he thought, just nonchalant to a ridiculous degree.

C.C. laughed and then yawned before dragging herself back into her bed in hopes of returning to slumber-land. "Get some rest."

Lelouch huffed silently from the floor then tried to get up again. It took a few tries to get on his feet and he nearly collapsed from dizziness by the time he reached his wardrobe.

Suddenly, C.C.'s hands were on his arm. The next moment, she was smacking him with her oversized doll. "You should rest."

"Nunnally…" he managed as his vision reeled and his body shivered.

"Sleep." She ordered and dragged him like a prisoner back to the warmth of the blankets.

"Nunnally…. School…" he repeated and fought feebly when she put him into the bed rather than the floor, "no… your bed…"

"Sleep," she ordered again and he was asleep as soon as she tucked the blankets up to his chin.

* * *

Lelouch woke up again some time near noon and he was surprised to find himself snuggled up against C.C. under the blankets. His purple eyes widened and with a pounding headache, he lifted the bed covers.

He let out a sigh of relief. Still clothed, she hadn't raped him yet…

His hurried actions must have woken her because she chuckled at him next and ran a finger down his cheek teasingly to his chin before tilting it up so that their eyes were level. "You do know that if I decided to take advantage of you now, you would not be able to physically fight me."

His jaw dropped and he used up all his last bits of energy to fling himself to the other side of the bed… which wasn't very all that far at all since he had a relatively small bed.

She laughed at him and smoothly got out of bed to show that she was fully clothed in trousers and shirt. "Of course, you wouldn't be able to resist me even if your health was at its fullest."

He glared at her, "Why was I in bed with you?"

She turned to look at him and managed to make it sound as if the answer was obvious, "I was tired. You woke me up too early and it is _my_ bed. However, I believed _you_ were cold, even though you hogged all the blankets, so I let _you_ come and snuggle up to _me_."

She came forward and picked up the moist cloth that was suppose to be lying on his forehead but apparently had fallen off in his dreaming state. Her hand reached up to touch his forehead again, "Still warm."

C.C. straightened and pulled a pad of paper from his desk. He watched curiously as she scribbled something down and tossed it onto the bed. "I did all these things today and I'm expecting a pizza for each task accomplished."

She left the room and he reached for the list.

When C.C. returned with a tray of food, medicine and a box of pizza for herself, Lelouch's bed was littered with used tissues and his nose was relatively pinkfrom blowing it so much.

"You took Nunnally to school?" Lelouch asked as he went over the list.

She shrugged and laid the tray down on the desk. "Obviously you didn't."

"What did she say? No, what did _you_ say?"

C.C. came towards him and gently helped him up to a sitting position. His head still reeling slightly from being upright but he was feeling better than in the morning.

"I told her that you had rung me and said you were too sick and couldn't get out of bed, so you had me come over to help her get ready for school."

"And she said?"

"She was worried and made me promise to look after you until she came back. I also called Sayoko-san and she agreed to pick up Nunnally on her way here this afternoon." The witch placed the tray on his lap, "Can you eat by yourself?"

With what little manly pride he had left in the eyes of C.C. at stake, Lelouch weakly muttered, "Yes."

Turned out that indeed, he could eat by himself and once she'd watched him down a few spoonfuls of soup, C.C. picked up her Cheese-kun and hugged it to her chest childishly before starting on her own pizza.

When he finished his food she pulled out a stack of medicine. He stared aghast at the piles of pills, cough syrups, herbal teas and capsules that were on display before him.

"Sayoko recommended this one," C.C. started and waved a bottle of white pills, "Nunnally said either this one or this one. TV commercials advertise these and that one there and this one here. Online doctor forums said this one works very well. Magazines suggested this one and I'd personally just go for the Chinese herbal tea."

"You went and… got all those?!"

She gave him a weird look, "No, these were all in your medicine cabinet."

Since when did he keep so much junk in his medicine cabinet?

Sighing, he pointed at the one he remembered had worked well the last time he'd been sick.

* * *

Being sick was ridiculously boring, Lelouch concluded. He had slept enough and had no interest in re-reading any of the books he owned on his bookshelf.

He wondered just what in Britannia C.C. did at home and how she could cope with staying within these four walls for so many long hours when he was bored stiff from just one day's stay.

In the end, he resorted to watching the witch play with the game console he'd bought for her last week – actually one of his vain attempts at making her stay at home and away from trouble.

"Left, you should have gone left." He advised when her on-screen character reached a dead-end.

She didn't say a word and did as she was told… and ended up dying. C.C. threw him a glare and he shrugged. "You should have gotten off your warthog there and have gotten in by foot."

Half an hour later, Lelouch was sitting upright, a moist cold cloth tied to his forehead with one of Nunnally's ribbons, blankets wrapped about his shoulders and holding his own controller.

He chuckled as she threw him a glare that could kill.

"You shouldn't rush in like that." He advised.

"You sniped me." She hissed.

"The point of this game was to win, right?"

"Sniping is a bad form." C.C. muttered and her eyes lit up briefly when her character picked up a machine gun.

Two minutes later and after having been sniped two more times, C.C. squished Cheese-kun to her chest with her drawn up knees and dropped her chin to rest on the doll's hat, her face an emotionless mask and her fingers still moving about on the controls.

Lelouch had not lived with the immortal witch for so long without having learnt a few of her subtle ways of showing emotion. This was an example of C.C. throwing her version of a mini-huff and if she decided to flop to one side like a ragdoll whilst holding the same position then he would know that meant her huff was escalating.

He sighed and touched his forehead where the damp cloth was. "It's not cold any more."

C.C. paused the game and put down her controller to crawl across the bed. She untied the ribbon and left the room to wet the cloth again.

When she returned with the cloth newly wet with fresh water, he was lying down again.

"I think I'll sleep a bit longer," he said as she placed the cloth to his warm forehead. It was his way of telling her that she could play the game by herself again.

C.C. nodded and he closed his eyes as she switched games.

"WELCOME TO DANCE DANCE CHEESE-KUUUUUUUN!!"

"C.C.! How do you expect me to sleep with that noise?!"

"OKAY! SELECT A CHARACTER! YOU HAVE CHOSEN, CHEESE-KUN! SELECT A SONG!"

* * *

"Onii-sama, are you feeling better?" Nunnally's voice asked worriedly and Lelouch smiled tenderly at his sister as she took his hand.

"I'm fine, where is C.C.?"

"Downstairs with Sayoko-san. She asked to stay the night," Nunnally's face softened and her inner-fangirl sighed at how caringly and tenderly her brother's 'non-girlfriend' treated him.

"Stay the night?" Lelouch questioned before leaning back with closed eyelids, "She'll be staying in the guestroom then?"

"Yes."

Lelouch smiled, this meant he could have his own bed tonight.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN

* * *

**Again, there's TWO anonymous (though I am under the suspicion that it's the same person this time!)**

**Anonymous#1 (who asked for R2):** I would adore writing a R2 drabble (I admit, mostly for the ever handsome and utterly hot XingKe…) but I'm not going to. Many apologies (bows repeatedly for forgiveness). I am determined from the start of this fic and is am that this will be a strictly season one fic. Maybe whenever I decide a sequel….. maybe….(highly not likely in the very near future though - sorry)

**Anonymous#2 (who commented on my A/N):** uwah! I gushed over your review in my livejournal already, which basically could be summarized as 'omg, this review is so cute! Somebody noticed my efforts'… but yes (blushes) thank you for such a lovely review!

**DT**: Tamaki is too much fun. I'll have to dedicate another slice for him….

**L**: agreed! Seems like a few people want the return of the rape joke…

**IMPORTANT****: I will ****NOT**** be receiving any more word prompts/ ideas/ suggestions/ requests. Sorry for those who wanted to send some in but I have enough still in queue right now to last me until the end of this fic (yes, this fic will be ending). To those who have already submitted a prompt before this chapter and I haven't written it yet, I ****WILL**** be writing them (don't rush me, Senorita Lucha-chan! I really want to write your ideas but my fingers are uncooperative and keeps typing something else!). So…. Many many many apologies.**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	20. Slice of Convention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and is devastated that it's ending today! (what am I suppose to do now?!)**

**For****: Senorita Lucha 777 (who asked for Lucha Libre and I'm pretty sure I screwed it up again here) and Tsukiko Yamshita (who wanted a Cheese-kun convention)**

**Special Thanks to Rumiglion-kun and Nilie-chan for beta-ing this even though I finished it so late and so close to the deadline!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Slice of Convention**

* * *

"Che! Why do I have to come with you?" Tamaki complained as he followed her across the streets.

C.C. ignored him; it was an unwritten rule for dealing with Tamaki, his character just screamed to be ignored.

Tamaki frowned when he noticed his whines were falling on deaf ears. But he went on complaining louder anyways, even though deep down he really didn't mind accompanying C.C. Because, honestly, who, in the right mind, could truly mind going on a 'date' with such a cute chick?

Well, strictly speaking, it wasn't exactly a real date, but one could allow their overly active imagination to dream sometimes, right? Especially at times when Date-chan happens to be the owner of such a fine derrière while wearing some lovely bottom flattering jeans…

"Tamaki," C.C. said without even looking his way, "stop staring at my rear end and start walking like a non-pervert."

Tamaki's immediate reaction was to scoff, "Me? A pervert? I am the most gentlemanly of all gentlemen!"

C.C. did not even bother to roll her eyes and announced, "We're here. Tickets, Tamaki."

"Yeah, yeah, why am I here again?" he asked as he dug out tickets from his pockets.

C.C. flicked her green hair and adjusted her Cheese-kun purse. "Because my room-mate wouldn't come with me."

It took Tamaki all of two seconds to conjure up Zero decked out in Cheese-kun merchandise and attending a fast-food convention with C.C. followed by Zero carrying mountains of C.C.'s shopping. Tamaki snorted down a laugh and C.C. did roll her eyes then, before dragging him into the convention hall.

"Find out where the Pizza Hut display is." C.C. commanded as she plopped herself in a seat and pulled out the big wad of coupons she had earned on karaoke night.

"Why should I be taking your orders?!" he whined, hands up and behind his head looking as if he had every intention of abandoning her.

C.C. peered her him, "Because you're my favourite Black Knight."

Tamaki gaped and stared. Now, _this_ was news to him. He blinked, "I thought Kallen was your favourite"

The girl licked a finger and started counting the stacks coupons in her hands, "No, she's Zero's favourite."

For once in all his Black Knight history, Tamaki used his brain and grew suspicious, "Just because you say I'm your favourite doesn't mean it's true. Ougi, Diethard, Kallen and Toudou are all better candidates than me."

C.C. stopped her counting, "You're blocking the road for the rest of the convention-comers"

"What? Oh, sorry dude." He quickly moved out of the way. When his attention was back on the witch again, she had suddenly adopted a shy posture with her face turned away and eyes hiding behind a curtain green bangs.

Was that a blush on her cheeks?!

C.C.? Blushing?! Impossible.

But then she started speaking in a tiny barely audible whisper so unlike her own usual bossy tone, so unlike C.C.

"They are better candidates... But I like you best."

He fell for it in an instant and immediately straightened up and puffed proudly, "Why yes well, I guess I can modestly say I am more charming than the rest of them. Stay here, C.C, I'll see if I can get us a map."

_'Wait 'till Zero hears about this, his woman's has soft spot for me, his best bud'.' _He laughed inside.

When he disappeared into the crowd, C.C. slumped back a chair with a sly grin as she resumed her counting.

Pinched pink cheeks and shy girl act. Works every time and for everything.

* * *

C.C. was in Cheese-kun heaven.

Cheese-kun plushies, Cheese-kun figurines, Cheese-kun snow globes, Cheese-kun costumes, Cheese-kun puppets, Cheese-kuns colouring books, Cheese-kun decals, Cheese-kun models, Cheese-kun EVERYTHING!

Tamaki, however, was in a Cheese-kun nightmare.

"What is so great about this yellow blob? Even I can design something better than this! And I haven't touched a crayon since kindergarten!" Tamaki proclaimed loudly as the witch stacked yet another Cheese-kun merchandise into the mountain of similar products he was carrying.

"This is insane!" he cried under the preposterous weight of the plush toys, when she ignored him. "Where are you going to put all these things, anyway?"

C.C. stopped, picked another piece to taste of the plate of sample pizza she was offered as she thought for an answer to his question. Tamaki actually did have a point. Lelouch obviously wouldn't permit for his room to turn into an overloaded Cheese-kun gallery…

She waved the question aside, "I'll think about it later." She pulled the coupons out of her purse and shoved them into his hands. "Go pay for it all of this after you're done queuing, there should be just about enough coupons in here."

"What?! Why me? Just go pay for it yourself!"

However, she was already gone by the time that Tamaki finished his sentence.

* * *

Muttering, Tamaki heaved the bags of C.C cheese-kun goodies shopping in his arms and silently vowed never to allow himself to be twisted around the wicked witch's little finger again – favourite Black Knight or not!

There had to be some manlier job he could do other than carry around bags upon bags of Cheese-kun merchandise.

"Where is that woman?" he asked himself as he was drawn to a crowd of people nearby. Who would have thought that a fast-food convention would have so many participants and such a loud crowd? The crowd, in fact, was cheering so loudly that Tamaki started glancing around to see if free beer was being distributed somewhere – God knew, he could do with a pint or two.

But it wasn't free beer. No, it was a mini-wrestling arena.

Why was there a wrestling arena in a--?

"C.C.!!" Tamaki gaped and nearly dropped all the bags in his hands.

C.C. sent him a razor-sharp glare that would have beheaded a lesser man. "Drop and break anything in those bags and I _will_ kill you."

How he had managed to hear it whilst standing at the very back of the crowd and over the noise, Tamaki did know (though much later on in the day, he would fancy himself in possession of super hearing) but he sure as hell had made sure not to drop the bags after that. He elbowed his way through closer to the front of the crowd.

"C.C.! What the hell are you doing in the wrestling ring, wearing a stupid lucha mask and sitting on somebody twice your size?!" Tamaki shouted and C.C. buffed her nails against her shirt as the referee pronounced her the winner of this round.

"They are giving away five hundred pizza coupons to the winner."

It was insane. Why would anybody want five hundred coupons? C.C. might want it but she was pretty unique in her Pizza Hut obsession. To think that there are others who would risk getting beaten up in a lucha tournament just for coupons…

"Dude! You know her?!" somebody beside him asked enthusiastically and Tamaki wondered if this was all a dream. "Dude! You know the chick? She single-handedly took down three challengers already!"

"Three?" Another man gasped, "Man! It's like four now! Can't you even count?! Remember that big guy that looked like an ox? When she double-drop kicked him? That was incredible! And then when she recovered from that super fast move that I was sure broke her ribs – but it didn't! She was up and sitting on the man in no time!"

It took Tamaki a moment to actually believe that there were actually people weirder than him.

The men all around him started jostling him with questions and demands. "Who is she? What's she called? Who are you to her? Can I date her?"

"Wha?" Tamaki stuttered and then his eyes landed on the scoreboard.

C.C. looked up when Tamaki's voice shouted up above all the others in the audience, "COME ON, BABY! I'M ROOTING FOR YA! WIN FOR DADDY!"

"For _daddy_?" she repeated with amusement.

"YOU CAN DO IT! KNOCK THEIR TEETH OUT!"

The referee suddenly knelt on stage in front of Tamaki, "Excuse me, it seems you know this young woman."

Tamaki's brain worked like lightning, "Yes," he puffed his chest proudly, "And not only that. In fact, I'm her manager!"

"Would you kindly inform me of her name, then? She refused to disclose it."

Tamaki was stumped, "Name? Er…"

C.C. tossed her hair and peered at him slyly through the lucha mask. Curse the woman for making him use his brain! As if he hadn't used it enough today!

Let's see…. Lucha…. Lucha…. Mexican…. Tacos….

"The…" he started and the referee and the surrounding audience leant in closer as if to encourage the name to come out quicker. "La…um… La…"

C.C. was distracted and her gaze started following a waitress offering some more sample pizza around, her eyes traced its outline like the tomato was blood and she was a vampire.

Blood sucking… blood sucking…

He beamed victorious, "My girl is The Chupa-Cabra!"

C.C. stiffened and turned to him, blinking. Chupa-Cabra. C.C…. Well, what do you know? It fit.

She sighed and penned it mentally into her growing list of nicknames as the next contestant roared onto stage. Honestly, Kallen was more suited for this fighting business even though C.C. has decades to gain some experience in various fighting techniques, she herself saw it more as a waste of time. Besides, she was bound to forever remains in this young body no matter how much she trained. Gaining in strength was not an option.

"GO ON CHUPPY-CHAN! WIN FOR TAMAKI! GO! HEY, DUDE OVER THERE?! IS THAT GAMBLING I SEE?" Tamaki elbowed his way over to the man and whipped out his wallet, "I PUT THIS MUCH DOWN FOR CHUPPY-CHAN TO WIN!"

C.C. rolled her eyes and had it not been five hundred pizza coupons, she just might have left him to regret betting on her.

"CHUPPY-CHAN, IF YOU WIN, I'LL DELIVER ALL THE PIZZAS YOU WANT!"

And C.C.'s opponent cowered slightly as the fire ignited in the witch's eyes.

* * *

Lelouch's eyebrows twitched under his Zero mask as he took in the sight if his private chambers in the mobile hideout.

"C.C.," he started, struggling to keep his temper in check.

The witch looked up from behind her mountains of pizza boxes and, from the neutral expression on her face, it was as if his room been in such a state was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why is my room chocked full of Cheese-kun merchandise?!"

Outside, Tamaki prayed that he would not get cleaning duty again for having been C.C's accomplice in flooding Zero's room with cute yellow plushies.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 20

* * *

**I am not sure if I did Lucha-ing properly or whether it's mixed or not but my one will be mixed just for the heck of it.**

**Crissaegrim**: Yes, this fic will end (when? I'm unsure of yet), sorry. I'm glad nobody is OOC yet. I tried my best. Thanks for the review.

**DT**: If Cheese-kun/ C.C. was really in a DDR game, I would actually play it…. Even if I have twelve left legs!

**Anonymous**: Thanks for understanding about the not-writing-R2 thing.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	21. Slice of Pizza

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**For: TC (who wanted Mobile Phone), Captio Celcior (who wanted a 'Slice of –insert-appropriate-food-here' title), The Kon (who wanted C.C. trying out other food) and Ragor9011 (who wanted Pizza interrupting a mission)**

**Thank you Rumig-kun and Nilie-chan for beta-ing as usual. Also thank you AlsoSprachOdin for pointing out some stuff to me and for bringing me back from writing depression!**

**I figured that Lelouch had suffered quite enough (20 chapters so far I think) so it's time for the other way around...**

* * *

**Chapter 21 ****–**** Slice of Pizza**

* * *

On Sunday, Lelouch stalked into the bedroom and recoiled as the stench of pizza smacked him in the face.

He coughed dramatically and moved to open a window so as to air the room out. On the bed, C.C. shivered and crawled under the blankets, pizza still dangling from her lips.

"This is getting ridiculous," Lelouch announced with a loud sigh as he eyed the stack of pizza boxes on his desk.

C.C. ignored him as per usual and the ex-prince crossed his arms about his chest. "We need to find you a new food addiction."

"Why?" she drawled.

"Because Rivalz was commenting about my uniform smelling like pizza!"

"That's a good thing."

"C.C." he said with a frown and she knew she was testing his temper. "No more pizza."

* * *

On Monday, Lelouch informed his dear sister that C.C. was going on a No-Pizza Diet. To encourage the witch to try out a new food obsession instead, Lelouch used Nunnally's cute and subtle charming abilities, which was unique to Nunnally and Nunnally only.

"C.C.-san! Onii-sama says that pizza is not good for you," the ex-princess chimed sweetly, "let's try fruits instead!"

C.C.'s eyebrow twitched and her hands itched for the phone with Pizza Hut's number scrolling through her brain like a hypnosis screen.

"I like strawberries," Nunnally suggested and her smile doubled it's strength to become something so sweet that it could rot all of C.C.'s immortal teeth, "we can try strawberries!"

C.C. sighed, one day. She would resist for one day.

Only because Nunnally's sense of smell was on par with that of a greyhound and could sniff out pizza even if C.C. tried to sneak it upstairs.

* * *

On Tuesday, Nunnally, casually informed Milly of the No-Pizza Diet over a phone conversation.

"Cheese-san!" Milly chided loudly when she spotted the witch staring at a Pizza Hut restaurant during their shopping trip. "No pizza!"

C.C. frowned and pulled at the beak of her cap, "You don't understand, Milly. It's my comfort food."

Milly scoffed and looped her arm about C.C.'s. "Comfort food? Of course I understand! Every girl needs comfort food! Mine's chocolate!"

C.C. peered down at their intertwined arms curiously until Milly dragged her along by it, "I know! I'll convert you into a chocoholic too! Pizza has too many calories, Cheese-san!"

"But I don't get fat."

"Nonsense! That's what they all say and then later…. It all goes to their thighs!"

* * *

On Wednesday, C.C. snuck out of the house to get some much-needed pizza. Her brain was so deprived of it now that she even dreamt of cheesy crust, served by the most charming Cheese-kun waiters.

"Cheese-san!" Rivalz's voice boomed and the witch was suddenly dragged forcefully away from the restaurant. "I heard from Milly that you're going on a No-Pizza Diet! She was so encouraged by your desire to rid yourself of comfort food that she's undertaking a No-Chocolate Diet too!"

"Yes, Rivalz, now if you excuse me…" C.C. said distractedly and made for the swinging doors again.

"No! No! You must not give into temptation! Milly gave orders that we must stop you and her at all cost if either of you waver!" Rivalz grabbed her arm and the girl began wrestling with her captor in order to escape into the comforts of the Pizza Hut restaurant.

"Rivalz, you don't understand! I _need_ Pizza!" C.C. emphasized.

Rivalz's cell phone rang and the boy snapped it open whilst trying to keep hold of C.C.

"Rivalz, where are you? I've just finished buying the cat food for Arthur and..."

"Suzaku! Buddy! Get over to Pizza Hut! NOW!" Rivalz started screaming and dropped his phone when C.C. elbowed his chin.

Suzaku sprinted into view and C.C. had to head-butt Rivalz on the nose to free a hand fast enough to keep her brown wig disguise firmly on her head.

"What's the hurry? CHEESE-SAN!"

"So close! I nearly got there!" C.C. hissed in the struggle.

"She's trying to get to Pizza Hut!" At this point C.C. brought her knee up and rammed it into Rivalz sensitive regions.

The boy crumpled in the blink of an eye.

And C.C. made a dash for Pizza Hut.

"STOP HER!!" Rivalz cried out, tears still in his eyes from his injury.

C.C. was so close she could smell the pepperoni and make out the individual pizzas on the pizza buffet.

"Cheese-san! NO!" Suzaku shouted and the next thing C.C. knew, she was thrown across the knight's shoulders for the second time in her life.

"Run, buddy, run!" Rivalz cheered, still in foetus position on the pavement.

"So close! Yet so far!" C.C. huffed as Suzaku bolted down the street and broke every running record within Britannia Book of Records.

* * *

On Thursday, Lelouch subtly utilized Tamaki's habit of eavesdropping and extreme gossip mouth to spread a convincing rumour about C.C.

"Tamaki, get me a pizza," Were the first words from C.C.'s mouth as she entered the organization's headquarters.

The Japanese man looked at her for a full second as if wondering if he should follow her orders. Then he smirked, "No can do."

C.C. stopped in her tracks to stare at him quizzically. "No?"

"No, because apparently, if anybody could break your pizza addiction, he or she gets out of cleaning duty for the rest of the year."

C.C. glared, "I am your superior."

"Diethard analysed that the possibility of Zero agreeing with weaning you from pizza to be higher than ninety percent," Tamaki smirked broadly, "and you're not my superior. In fact, you have no rank at all in the Black Knights! You're only Zero's lover."

C.C. licked her lips, not from nervousness but from hunger for pizza. To Tamaki, it looked like an angry and hungry lioness and he quickly scanned the room for exits.

"Diethard also said that if we use weaning you as an excuse we could possibly get out of any punishment you put on us if we send our pleas to Zero." Tamaki continued as he inched towards a door.

C.C. was silent and Tamaki pulled out a shiny new Pizza Hut menu. "Look, just drool over it. I'm not going to get you any pizza but you can look at them. Just don't kill me."

C.C. huffed, snatched the menu and stormed into Zero's room where she gazed longingly at the slip of shiny paper like it was a treasure. How she wished Lelouch had given her a cell phone then…

* * *

On Friday, C.C. sneakily and viciously manipulated a new Black Knight member to buy her pizza.

After five days without pizza, C.C. was starting to smell imaginary pizza in the air every time she entered a new room.

Sadly, Kallen smelt the aroma of pizza before C.C. could even lift the lid of the box and promptly tackled her to the ground.

"Kallen! You're exempted from cleaning duty! There is no reason for you to stop me!" C.C. cried as she tried to touch the pizza boxes now lying temptingly out of reach.

"Cleaning duty?! What are you talking about? Milly is offering me a 'get-out-of-jail' card for whatever crazy event she thinks up next!" Kallen shouted back as she pinned the witch's hands and shoved her green scalp to the floor. She had spotted Milly looking up Playboy-esque Casino showgirl-style bunny costumes and Kallen was _not_ risking it.

"Toudou-san! Ougi-san!" Kallen screamed when she spotted them sauntering past the doorway. "She wants pizza!"

Toudou got the chair and Ougi got some insulation tape.

Five minutes later, C.C. was huffing and glaring in a chair with her hands tied to the armrests, ankles to the chair legs and the straps of her body suit's collar put to good use

"What do we do with the pizzas?" Toudou asked.

"We can distribute it among the others." Ougi suggested and C.C. could only follow it with her eyes imitating to absolute perfection the look of a kicked puppy as he picked up the boxes and the ace of the Black Knights took the other pile.

Five minutes later, when Kallen and Ougi returned with empty boxes, Toudou sighed in a cool and manly way which only he could pull off and extracted a packet of Japanese snacks from his pocket. He placed it on the table as if it was a consolation prize, undid her binds and left the room.

* * *

On Saturday, C.C. snuck out of Black Knights headquarters and jumped on the bus heading downtown, fully disguised once again in her glasses, hat and wig.

She was starting to see clouds the shape of pepperoni and everything semi-triangular looking was casting an illusion of slices of pizza.

Six days of pizza withdrawal and she was determined not to suffer this any longer. No-one would stop her today! No-one would...

"Cheese-san?"

Shirley.

C.C. sighed dramatically in self-pity before turning her eyes to glare at the redhead, daring her to stop her.

Sadly, the witch had forgotten about the childish Cheese-kun sunglasses she was wearing and the glare's power level dropped to near zero.

Shirley was with Nina and they slowly looked at the direction C.C. was heading towards. Their eyes drifted between the Pizza Hut and the girl before them.

"Cheese-san, Milly said you're on a diet." Shirley said gently as she moved forward to take her by the arm - her grip as gentle as her words. "I know it's hard but dieting is always hard. You must prevail."

C.C. ignored her words and continued her march towards the restaurant.

Shirley sighed, "Nina, help me."

Fuelled by the promise of 'get-out-of-jail-free' cards from Milly's crazy events, Nina lunged forward and wrapped her arms about C.C.'s waist. Shirley pulled out her phone and started speed dialling for more muscle.

At this point only one thing could hold C.C. down from getting Pizza long enough until help arrived, and that was the joint desperation of two girls not wanting to don whatever crazy outfits Milly was thinking up.

Minutes later, Rivalz's motorcycle vroom-ed into view with Suzaku and C.C. was picked up by the knight and dumped into the sidecar. Rivalz hit the road at breakneck speed.

* * *

On Sunday and after a full week of no pizza, Zero was forced to rethink all his strategies as one of his Knightmares broke from its battle formation and chased after a Pizza Hut delivery van spotted a mile away.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 21

* * *

**Crissaegrim**: I was thinking of a sequel (key word – thinking). Thanks for the review!

**Anonymous**: Thanks

**DT**: I'm still devastated that Code Geass ended but it also fuelled me to write more (strangely). Thanks for the review.

**Rapist**: Lol, that's pushing it a little too far, sorry.

**Perfuse**: OMG! I completely forgot about your word prompt! I shall make sure to get it done before this ends! Sorry!

**KiKi Hayashi**


	22. Slice of Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**For: Zero 'N' Over (who wanted alcohol), Rumiglion (who wanted V.V.) and Ragor9011(who wanted birthday)**

**Thank you Rumig-kun and Nilie-chan for beta-ing as always.**

**This was originally suppose to be called 'Slice of Dream', featuring total crack and having my lovely reveiewers cameoing (I think I'm the only one crazy enough to wrote those not to mention want to do it again!) but the number of names were just overwhelming and I can't make it work without it being a very very very messy chapter…. So Slice of Dream was scrapped. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Slice of Birthday**

* * *

Entering his bedroom and finding C.C. doing something strange was no longer a surprise to Lelouch. In fact, it was whenever he went into his room and found her doing something normal that worried him nowadays.

So when he came back from a prolonged Black Knights meeting which C.C. had forgotten to attend once again, he somehow did not find the sight of her lounging on his bed with over two dozen bottles of champagne anything surprising.

Though not seeing pizza around her was a little unnerving...

"Have you swapped pizza for alcohol?" he asked as he set down his bag of Zero accessories.

C.C. sipped from her glasses quietly. "Pizza Hut was closed."

She was strangely quiet after that and he was slightly disturbed by her sudden lack of sarcasm and generally demanding attitude, so he left for his shower.

* * *

When he came back, feeling cleaner and more relaxed after he had checked on Nunnally, he found her in the same position as earlier that night and tossing an empty champagne bottle to the pile of similarly drained ones.

He sighed and ruffled his hair in mild annoyance before bending to pick up the bottles about his feet so that he could roll his blankets out on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he picked them up.

"Nothing," C.C. answered and gulped down another mouthful of bubbly.

"Can I sleep then?"

"Go ahead."

He rolled out his blankets, turned off the lights and was about to crawl into his makeshift bed but chose to observe her with crossed arms instead. "What's wrong with you?" he tried again.

"Nothing."

He crossed over his own bed on the floor and caught her hand as she brought the wine glass up to her lips. "C.C..."

She stared at the glass with an emotionless face. "I'm celebrating my birthday. You're supposed to drink on your birthday, right?"

He stared at her curiously, "Today is your birthday?"

"No."

Lelouch sighed, it seemed like he was not going to be sleeping any time soon, not with C.C. acting strange.

"Go to bed." She said. Not ordering, not suggesting, demanding nor whispering. It was said with no emotion in the syllables at all.

He sat down beside her on the bed as she drank her champagne.

"So it _is_ your birthday?"

"No."

"Then why are you celebrating it?"

"I can't remember when is my birthday."

"So you decided to make today your birthday?"

"No."

He waited and refilled her glass when she stuck it in front of him.

"I can't remember my birthday so I'm celebrating it now so it won't matter if I passed it or not. It could be an early birthday celebration or a belated one."

"Shall we make today your birthday, then?" he suggested, fingers rubbing on the champagne label and inwardly hissing as he saw the price tag and the amount C.C. had bought – he would have to win at least three more chess matches to make up for that much money.

She downed the liquid like it was nothing, "I don't want a birthday."

"Aa..."

"It reminds me that I've been alive for so many years."

He nodded and refilled her glass.

"How much did you drink?"

She peered up from the rim of her glass, "I don't get drunk."

"Is that so?"

"I'm not capable of getting drunk – I could out-drink your entire Black Knights organisation if I wanted to."

"I see." He filed the information away for future reference.

Silence reigned for while.

Then he reached over and took the glass from her hand. She watched, golden eyes eerily staring at him in the dark, as he threw the champagne down his throat. He winced at the taste and refilled the glass.

"I'll celebrate your birthday with you then." He explained as he handed the refilled glass back to her. "I'm no good at drinking, though."

So they drank in the dark with bottles of champagne surrounding them, sharing one wine glass.

True to his word, Lelouch was a useless drinking partner. His alcohol tolerance levels were as low as his attendance in gym class – and that was zero.

Soon he was mumbling something about strategies, chess pieces and the odd Nunnally thrown in somewhere.

C.C. steadied him with a hand as she gave up on the wine glass and chose to drink straight from the bottle instead for practical reasons. Lelouch hiccupped and C.C. wondered if there was anybody left on the earth that could out-drink her.

Maybe V.V…

Thinking about it now, she had, in fact, met V.V. over champagne too.

* * *

FLASHBACK

C.C. wasn't one to sunbathe since her skin never tanned anyway, but since Marianne had offered her a sun-bed present and followed with the most pathetic looking puppy eyes in order to convince her to actually use it whenever she dragged her to the garden along with her, C.C found herself obliged to accept her kindness.

A shadow blocked her sun and C.C. lowered her sunglasses to peer curiously at the boy standing above her. It definitely wasn't Marianne back from wherever she ran off to.

"Yes?" she asked, noting the ridiculous length of his blonde hair.

The kid looked at her for a minute and then extracted two beautifully wrapped bottles of champagne from behind his back. C.C. promptly wondered which shopkeeper was stupid enough to sell alcohol to a child.

"For you." The boy said and held one of them out.

C.C. blinked and accepted it, wrapping paper and ribbons crinkling under her fingers. She peered at the tiny card and smirked.

"I'm a Love Pirate," she read aloud, meaning mostly to embarrass the delivery kid, "And I'm here for your booty. Argh!"

The boy's face dusted pink as he squirmed uncomfortably on the spot whilst trying to retain a snobbish look.

"I'm sorry but you're a little too young to be my type." C.C. laughed and unwrapped the bottle of wine. Her eyebrow rose - Champagne... expensive champagne.

"It's not from me." The boy muttered, "It's from my brother. I'm only delivering it."

"And his name?"

The boy seemed reluctant to spill the name but did so in the end, "Charles... Charles di Britannia."

"The emperor, hm?" she said, not a single emotion crossing her face – as if the emperor brought her gifts all the time, "And you are?"

Again he was reluctant, "Nobody. My name is not important." In other words, she wasn't important enough to know his name.

"And the other bottle?" C.C. asked nodding towards it.

The boy held it out to her, "It's for your friend, the black haired one."

"Your brother wants both of us?" C.C. gazed at the boy and smoothly said, "I'm sorry but I'm not into threesomes, either."

Girly Boy choked and nearly dropped the bottle still in his hand. C.C. snatched it and with amusement flipped the tiny card with a note open.

"If you were a booger, I would pick you first," she read and the boy by her side wondered if it was too late to say that he was actually not related to his brother after all.

C.C. laughed and waved the bottle in the air, "I'll give Marianne his gift."

"He likes both of you," the boy tried to explain, "He doesn't mind which one of you he gets."

It was obvious from the boy's expression that he wanted both girls to reject his brother as punishment for making him a delivery boy.

"Hm? Is that so?" C.C. said and swung her legs off the sun-bed.

The boy's eyes widened as she leant forward to brush a tendril of blonde hair behind his ear. "Your application has passed all stages."

"What?"

She rested her palm on the stunned boy's head in a motherly fashion. "I'll see you for your interview tomorrow... V.V."

And she left the confused boy standing in the front garden as she went in to deliver the champagne.

"How did she know my name?" V.V. muttered suddenly very annoyed with the disappearing green-haired woman. "I hope Charles doesn't pick her!"

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Lelouch hiccupped loudly and C.C. learnt that he was a sleepy drunk – he was capable of falling asleep in any surface provided available. This became apparent when he pitched sideways and his face landed right between her breasts.

He was asleep before she could blink.

C.C. closed her eyes and bent her head so that her nose just brushed his black locks.

"Marianne, your son's a pervert." C.C. whispered with the smallest of smiles and gently held his shoulders as he slept on her.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 22

* * *

**Crissaegrim07**: I'm one of the ones that don't really mind if Lelouch is dead or not – though from the fanfic angle, I love to have him alive because it'll inspire so many possibilities! As for sequel….. I'm still thinking….but if I do write a sequel, it won't be weekly updates like this one is, sorry.

**Anonymous**: Thanks!

**Lala**: Sequel? I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking about it. Thanks for the review though.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	23. Slice of Hot Spring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**For: Perfuse****(who asked for Hot Springs), Gen McVille (who asked for Black Knights eavesdropping C.C. and Lelouch out of uniform), Icarus923 (who wanted half-naked Lelouch) and Angel Terra (who asked for eavesdropping)**

**Thank you Rumig-kun and Nilie-chan for beta-ing.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Slice of Hot Spring**

* * *

Shirley felt somebody lean over her shoulder and their eyes focus intensely in on the bit of cleavage showing out of her towel.

"President!" She squeaked loudly and quickly moved herself away from Milly's hands' reach. She clutched the towel closer to her body in embarrassment.

Milly laughed, "I was only checking that those hadn't grown since the last time I've seen them."

"President!" Shirley squeaked indignantly again with a hot blush across her face.

"Fine, you're no fun!" Milly giggled and adjusted her own towel so that it was wrapped securely about her voluptuous body. "Kallllleeennnn" She sang.

Kallen, who had just stepped out of her changing room stall, blinked and immediately jumped back into the stall and pulled the curtain on Milly. Her hands clamped the edges of the curtains against the walls and Milly whined outside.

"President, we are here to judge whether or not this place is appropriate enough for holding an Ashford party trip, not to enjoy ourselves!" Kallen cried as Milly struggled to get in.

"Aa, but if we don't try out the facilities of this resort then how will we know whether or not this place is fun enough for a party?" Milly explained, hands creeping and fighting the curtains. "Now let us see and check if your lovelies have grown or not."

"MILLY!" Kallen cried and wondered if she would be much too unlike her sickly-character if she jumped out to knock the president unconscious, "Stop being a pervert!"

The blonde on the other side stopped moving and huffed, "I'm not a pervert! How rude! I only want to verify and see if I'm still the owner of the largest bust size in school."

"In other words, she has self-confidence problems and would like to know if she is still the most desired women on campus." Another voice translated.

"Cheese-san!" Milly's voice squealed and Kallen whipped the curtain aside to gape at C.C. who was presently being drowned in Milly's chest.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen demanded and the witch deftly placed her hands on Milly's shoulders and removed her face from the blonde's chest smoothly, coolly and casually like this was the most common way of being greeted.

"Milly asked me to come along." C.C. explained as Milly's eyes darted to the gray witch's hair.

"You died your hair again. Back to green?"

C.c. twirled a lock of her green hair with her finger, "I was getting bored of brown."

Milly eyed the towel wrapped body and C.C. noticed, "You don't have to worry, my chest is and will forever remain inferior in size to yours, Shirley's and Kallen's. You don't have to worry about me stealing Lelouch's attention with these."

"Lelouch?!" Shirley and Kallen hotly denied in perfect unison "I don't like him that way!"

Milly's response was more toned down; she laughed weakly, "What are you talking about, Cheese-san? Lelouch? Me? You know I'm already engaged."

C.C. nodded but in a way that said "Uh-uh, right, suure' more than anything. Her eyes scanned the tiny changing room, "Where's Nunnally?"

"She's in the water already – with Nina." Milly explained.

Shirley and Kallen where still claiming loudly to one another that they were not interested in Lelouch in 'that way'.

* * *

The water was warm and deliciously so. Lelouch let himself sink deeper into the pool. Beside him, Suzaku peered at the wall separating the women's pool from the men's.

"They're quite noisy aren't they?" the knight noted.

"Aa." Lelouch agreed and allowed his accumulated stress and problems to roll off his shoulders and into the water. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Milly and Shirley would take proper care of Nunnally over there.

In his opinion, it was about time Milly finally decided to treat them to a relaxing day out. He'd needed one for a long time now, especially since he could no longer relax at home anymore – not with that pizza witch bossing him around all the time.

This was nice. He sank deeper. No pizza, no C.C., no teasing, no Cheese-kun, no…

The sound of a sliding door opening on the other side of the wall was heard.

"Cheese-san?" Nina's voice said on the other side and Lelouch spluttered in the water.

Suzaku tilted his head at him curiously then laughed, "The water is so shallow here that even you, Lelouch, shouldn't be able to drown in it."

Lelouch ignored his friend and stared horrified at the wall that separated the pools. Surely, he'd heard it wrong…

"C.C.-san!" Nunnally's voice chirped happily.

His fears confirmed with irrefutable finality, Lelouch sank into the waters again, this time in despair.

"I can't escape her, can I?" he bubbled into the water and Suzaku stared at him weirdly until Rivalz, who had finally finished changing, cannon-balled into the pool to cause an artificial tidal wave.

* * *

"Say Tamaki, it's awfully nice of your friend to offer us a trip to his hot spring resort." Ougi said as they made their way to the changing rooms.

Tamaki waved the comment aside, "We need a vacation- Zero's working our butts off after all!"

Ougi wondered if he should point out to Tamaki that it was actually Tamaki's own butt being 'worked off' the most – what's with all the punishment cleaning duties he'd been forced to do so frequently as of late – and not the Black Knights'. This was the most peaceful time for them in fact, since their beginning.

"But it sucks that we have to wait until those school-kids are out! How snobbish of them - reserving the entire pools for themselves! Damn Britannian kids!" Tamaki complained.

"We're getting our turn now so it's okay," Ougi said with a shrug.

"Is that Kallen?" Tamaki suddenly asked and Ougi turned.

"Kallen?" Ougi called to her and the redhead looked up, she seemed so young again in that yukata, sweet like she used to be in her childhood

"Ougi-san?"

"What are you doing here? Should you not be in school?"

Kallen put her finger to her lips and hissed for them to be quiet before peering through a gap in the sliding doors.

Confused and curious, the men peeked in with her.

"C.C.?" Tamaki questioned in surprise, her distinctive green hair was hidden in with a towel but Tamaki could have recognised the slave driver anywhere. "What's she doing here? Is she cornering that poor guy?"

"I think it's the other way round, Tamaki." Ougi pointed out and Kallen elbowed them both in the ribs signalling them to shut up.

* * *

Lelouch slammed his palms against the wall on either side of the witch's head.

"Intimidation doesn't work on me," C.C. droned as she examined her sleeve of the yukata she was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed as quietly as possible.

* * *

Outside, the three Black Knights strained their ears to try to make out the words. They still failed to hear anything.

* * *

"Milly asked me to come."

"And you decided to obey all her requests?"

Her gold pupils rolled up so that she was peered up at him. Her expression made it look more like she was the one doing the intimidating and not himself "Only if they entertain me."

She eyed the hands on either side of her, "Lelouch, being threatening is not cute and scares away girls. Nunnally will never become an auntie at this rate."

"AUNTIE?!"

* * *

"Is she having an affair behind Zero's back?" Tamaki whispered. "I knew it! She never struck me as the loyal type!"

"It might not be what it seems!" Ougi reasoned, "Look, the boy is trapping her. He's forcing himself on her. She must be scared."

Kallen and Tamaki stared at him like he had just said something incredibly peculiar.

Tamaki slowly pointed out. "Man, this is C.C. we're talking about…"

Ougi blinked, "Good point."

They turned to spy the scene again.

"Maybe we should go help her. The boy is taller than her anyway, so he must be physically stronger…" Ougi tried again and Tamaki filed him as a lost cause while just Kallen snorted. Lelouch? Strong? Yes, when pigs would have their own airlines.

* * *

"You should be comforted rather than annoyed." She droned.

"Why?"

"Because I'm here to look after Nunnally in the girl's hot spring," she eyed him up and down, "Unless you've already decided you're going to submit to your perverted side and sneak into the women's baths."

Her teasing smirk was back.

"I am not perverted!" he hissed.

* * *

Tamaki suddenly reached into his pockets and drew out his phone. "I'm taking pictures! If I can prove to Zero-buddy that his gal is unfaithful then maybe he'll promote me!"

Kallen quickly did the same and Ougi tried to reason with them both against the idea.

* * *

C.C. reached over and smoothed the collar of Lelouch's yukata. "We're being eavesdropped on."

"What?" he quickly jumped away and put distance between them.

* * *

"What? That's it? Dude! I haven't even got a picture yet!"

"I told you there wasn't anything between them." Ougi sighed.

"This sucks! I'm going for my bath!" Tamaki declared and left.

As the two men disappeared round the corner, Milly came crashing round another. Kallen could barely dodge out of the way as the blonde flung the door open.

* * *

"Cheeeeeese-saaaan!" Milly's voice was heard and C.C. was suddenly tackled in an embrace from behind by the blonde.

"C.C.-san, what are you doing here?" Nunnally asked as Suzaku walked in with the ex-princess in his arms. The witch quickly disengaged herself from Milly's embrace and walked over to the blind girl. "I was talking with your brother."

"Yes," Lelouch said and placed a hand on C.C.'s shoulder, "C.C.-san said she's going home now and won't be able to join us for dinner."

C.C. stared at the hand then up to the boy's face, "I'm going home?"

Milly pouted since C.C. was possibly the only one that would willingly join her in her crazy schemes, "And here I was thinking that we could gang up and get Lelouch all drunk."

"I'm going home?" C.C. repeated as if confused. "I am?"

"Yes." Lelouch answered for her and she felt a squeeze on her shoulder.

C.C. sighed, she could take a hint "Yes, I'm going home."

And Lelouch smiled.

* * *

That night, Lelouch came back from dinner and walked in with a pizza, which the witch pounced on hungrily.

"I couldn't have you staying without your disguise on. Suzaku might have recognised you eventually." Lelouch explained as she ferociously bit into the pepperoni.

"Really?" she asked in between two slices and turned to him with a sly look about her face, "I thought you were just jealous of the attention I was getting from Milly… or that you just didn't want others to see as much of my flesh as you."

Lelouch stared at her, mouth slightly agape at the stupidity of what she had just said, for a good minute. Then he composed himself, "Thank you… for obeying my request."

"I wasn't obeying. There's a documentary about the history of Pizza Hut on tonight. I've been waiting for it for a month and I wasn't going to miss it over something as silly as dinner."

Lelouch sighed dramatically and gave up, "Does everything really revolve around pizza in your world?"

The next morning, he flipped through a discarded magazine and landed on a TV programme listing. He couldn't find said Pizza Hut documentaries anywhere.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 23

* * *

**Yet another chapter which I both hate and love…. and my C.C. is getting soft. I need to toughen her up a bit.**

**Lulu-sama**: Well this fic is in the process of ending and I'm still not very sure about writing a sequel or not (I might be able to give you a better answer next week…. maybe). Relationship to a higher level? I'll see what I can do though it's a little hard…. And (blushes) Hayashi-san…. It's the first time I'm called that. Thank you.

**Ich**: Uwah? Endearing? Really?! Thank you (blushes)

**Crissaegrim07**: I was expecting the boost – mostly because fans can't believe it's over and will be writing more to fulfil their CG cravings and it also makes writing easier now that we don't have to worry about our writing clashing with future canon development…. If that made any sense.

**Anonymous**: Yes horrendous pick-up lines they are indeed! I had lots of fun scouring the pick-up line websites for the lamest ones. Thanks as always

**KiKi Hayashi**


	24. Slice of Ball

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass or the song played here and is having a pizza craving right now**

**For****: .****EverlastingFun****. (who wanted Ball) and TC (who wanted Music)**

**Thank you Rumig-kun and Nilie-chan as always.**

**Again, this was suppose to be Slice of Dream but got cancelled again (I must have rewritten Slice of Dream a dozen times already!)**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Slice of Ball**

* * *

Milly made sure she wasn't flashing her underwear as climbed onto the platform, looking every bit like an excited child.

"Hello?" she tested the microphone, happy to easily gain the attention of everyone in the ballroom. Beside her feet and on ground level, Rivalz dropped his sausage roll (and his jaw followed) to gaze at her with mesmerized eyes.

"President Milly, you're so sexy tonight!" somebody called from her audience and Milly winked - half the male students present promptly felt their heart flutter with attraction.

"I, Milly Ashford, welcome you to the student costume ball tonight and thank you for being so patient with me." Yes very patient indeed, because the heiress had succeeded in changing the location, theme, date and time of the ball at least a dozen times each. Shirley still had paper-cuts from ripping down and putting up new posters.

Milly kept talking and Lelouch took this moment to sneak in through the side doors of the room, feeling very silly in his Phantom of the Opera outfit. He was late – very late. He was supposed to arrive an hour earlier to help with the decorations but C.C. had been causing havoc in the Black Knights base and he had to take care of it.

The witch, on a very sudden whim, had donned his Zero disguise and ordered all Knightmares to be spray-painted with Cheese-kun designs (fluffy Cheese-kun dices dangling inside the cockpit was a must, apparently).

Carefully, he slid his eye-mask in place as the student president announced the ball has started and dancing was to begin immediately.

"I don't want to see wallflowers! Yes, Nina Einstein, you included! Boys, be men! It's the girl's role to play shy! Not yours!" and Milly climbed off the platform and adjusted her skirt so that it sat comfortably against her thighs and her quiver of plastic arrows was straight. Tonight, she was the cupid.

Rivalz appeared by the blonde's elbow and wiped his mouth clean with the sleeve of his pirate costume, "Can I have this dance, president?"

Milly smiled and ordered him to drag Nina the fairy out from behind the curtains and dance with her instead. Rivalz the pirate frowned disappointedly but obeyed.

Satisfied that Nina was showing off that cute fairy costume Milly had forced her into, the blonde turned to make sure all other members of the student council were wearing their outfits as they were supposed to be – She had not spent long planning hours deciding on their costumes for nothing, after all.

Shirley looked positively sweet in her mermaid getup and Kallen acted awfully shy as a nurse (ironically, since she was the sickliest one out of the lot, it suited her well). Both girls were eye-candy galore and thus, as planned, would surely be so pre-occupied tonight with refusing their fanboy's onslaughts that Milly could have a certain Phantom all to herself.

Speaking of the Phantom… where was he any way?

* * *

"Onii-sama, will C.C.-san come tonight?" Nunnally asked as Lelouch wheeled her to a less crowded side of the party. He leant down and adjusted her headgear, annoyance written all over his face. How dare Milly make his cute little sister wear this childish outfit!

"Are you sure it's not stuffy in there?"

Nunnally's voice was slightly muffled by her outfit, "No, Onii-sama, I'm fine. Where's C.C.-san?"

"She won't be coming tonight."

"But I invited her." The disappointment was evident in her voice.

"She told me she couldn't make it." Lelouch lied smoothly.

"I can't make what?"

"C.C.-san!" Nunnally beamed brightly and Lelouch wondered if fate was against him. As if Milly Ashford by herself was not trouble enough to deal with on such an evening, here came even more trouble in the form of a woman.

The Phantom turned around, cape swinging magnificently in the process and there was C.C., wigless and black ribbons running freely through her hair.

Appropriately, she was a witch in appearance as well tonight.

She wore the costume complete with fishnets, a black skirt that looked like it was meant to be longer but was torn off in attempt to achieve better mobility, knee-high boots and hat to top it all.

A sexy witch too.

C.C. pulled a bat-shaped eye-mask about her gold eyes and tapped the toe of her boots on the floor as if testing the weight of them.

"C.C.-san! You're here!" Nunnally chirped again and the witch's eyes finally landed on the blind girl.

C.C's eyes grew wide and Lelouch suddenly wanted to wheel his poor sister away from there as fast as possible.

"Nunnally…" C.C. said as close to awe as she could be, "You're…"

The witch strode forward and a second later, Nunnally felt somebody sit on her knee. C.C.'s voice was in her ear. "You're a giant Cheese-kun."

"Yes!" Nunnally chimed so happily that the area around her would have sprouted flowers and sunshine had this been a cartoon. "Though the arms are a little short and it's hard to move my wheelchair."

"I'll move you." C.C. immediately offered – anything to be with a giant Cheese-kun. Lelouch was about to interrupt and proclaim that looking after Nunnally was his job and not hers but fell silent when an arm was slid seductively around his neck.

He didn't even have to turn around to know who that arm belonged to, "President."

Milly pouted prettily, finger drawing lazy circles on his shirt. "How did you know?"

"You're the only one in the entire school who has such disregards of personal space."

"Really?" Milly said innocently and her eyes landed on C.C. who was still in Nunnally's lap.

"Cheese-san!"

"Milly." C.C greeted back right before Milly tackled her.

CRASH!

Nunnally's wheelchair upturned, Lelouch screamed (almost girlishly) and the Milly fanclub loomed closer with camera phones at the ready just in case their president chose that moment to accidentally flash her underwear.

"Onii-sama!" Nunnally cried, arms waving frantically from being crushed under the combined weight of C.C. and Milly. "C.C.-san! Milly-san!"

Before the Phantom of the Opera could jump forward to rescue his dear sister, Milly and C.C. were picked up and off the disabled princess.

"Suzaku!" Milly beamed and flashed him her most innocent and angelic smile. "Your Peter Pan outfit is lovely!"

Suzaku smiled back and put the president down so that she could straighten her skirt again. He peered at the other girl in his arm.

"Good evening, Sir Knight." C.C. droned, face and tone emotionless as usual.

"Cheese-san?" He set her down. "What happened to your hair? I thought it was brown!"

"Wig." She answered smoothly and slanted her eyes slyly in Lelouch's direction, "Brown haired witches don't scare little kids as well as green-haired ones do, apparently…"

Suzaku laughed and held up Nunnally as Lelouch put the wheelchair to an upright position once more.

"Are you sure you're unharmed, Nunnally?" Lelouch fretted, violet eyes scanning his sister for injuries... not that he could see anything through the Cheese-kun costume.

Nunnally only giggled under her Cheese-kun head, "I am fine, Onii-sama."

"Yes, she is fine." C.C. echoed and placed herself on Cheese-kun's... no... Nunnally's lap again. "I'll look after her so don't you worry. Run along and dance now, children."

"Yes, Lelouch! Let's dance!" Milly cheered and with a wink to C.C., dragged the unwilling boy away.

"She did all this on purpose." C.C. muttered. Sweet and attractive outfits for Shirley and Kallen so their fanboys would keep them preoccupied and off Lelouch, who was himself put in a mask so his fangirls wouldn't recognise him while Nunnally was dressed up as Cheese-kun to make sure C.C. was also distracted – all so that she could have Lelouch all for herself for the evening.

"C.C.-san, are you not going to dance with Onii-sama?" Nunnally asked as the witch got off her knees and wheeled her to the food table where pizzas were laid out temptingly.

Behind them, Suzaku tried to follow but his costume's tights-clad sexy legs were too much for the fangirls to handle and he was mobbed before he could take three steps – clearly Milly had even thought about the possibility of the Suzaku x Lelouch pairing and planned it all safe.

"No, he's very busy," C.C. answered Nunnally with a smile as she watched Milly force Lelouch into a waltz. Nunnally did not say anything though she did pout under her Cheese-kun head – how could Onii-sama be so un-gentlemanly as to neglect dancing with his girlfriend at a ball?

* * *

**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na,**

**Shunkan wa itsumo sugu soba ni…**

"Milly, what kind of a band did you hire?" Lelouch asked, his eyebrows raised so high they disappeared into his hairline.

**Kakusenu iradachi, to tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**

Milly turned her gaze at him with proud eyes. "My fanclub recommended them!"

Lelouch didn't know whether to be worried that Milly knew of the existence of such a fanclub dedicated to her or about the fact that such a club existed in the first place.

**Mayoi nagara nagami nagara kuyami nagara kimereba ii sa**

**Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari**

"This is a ball, should it not be playing something more classical?" Lelouch asked and wondered why in Britannia everybody was even dancing the waltz to such an energetic song in the first place.

Milly scoffed, "This ball wouldn't be as exciting if we only had classical music!"

It was such typical Milly behaviour to break from such little traditions to make things more fun for herself. Lelouch only shook his head and smiled whilst eyeing the lead singer bouncing around the stage so energetically that he was certain it would eventually collapse under the weight.

* * *

C.C. watched the Cheese-kun mask turn to one side. "Something wrong, Nunnally?"

Cheese-kun was immediately upright again, "nothing."

C.C. thought for a few seconds then put down her pizza to take Nunnally's hand.

"C.C.-san?"

"Would you like to dance, Nunnally?" the witch asked tonelessly.

"But... I can't..." Nunnally dipped her head sadly.

**Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

C.C. reached and lifted the Cheese-kun hat off her. "Would you like to dance?" she tried again.

Nunnally's stocky Cheese-kun hands clenched on the arm-rests of her wheelchair, "I can't."

She felt C.C.'s hands land on the crown of her head.

**Miageta oozora ga aroku sumikitte yuku**

"You can." C.C. declared and Nunnally squeaked as she was picked up off the wheelchair.

**Tozashita mado wo kiraku koto wo kimeta**

"You can, Nunnally." C.C. said again and Nunnally felt herself being carried somewhere.

**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**

Then suddenly, Nunnally felt that she was twirling - C.C. was swinging her in circles.

**Shunkan wa itsumo sugu soba ni…**

"What are you doing?" Nunnally cried as she clung to the girl's neck.

C.C.'s voice was smiling in her ear, "We're dancing."

**Mitasenui kijou ni aru hazu no kotae wo sagashite**

"We're...what?" Nunnally shrieked when C.C. tossed her lightly into the air and caught her again.

**Asahi ni hitori yawara kana koe ni furimukeba**

The witch rocked her like a baby and carefully dipped her low while Nunnally gripped onto her shoulders for dear life.

"We're dancing, Nunnally." She raised her again and the ex-princess felt herself being moved across the floor, gliding and moving in circles.

**Matayori hizashi no naka futo kimi ga hohoemu**

C.C. spun her again, her green hair swishing like a giant fan around her, whipping all unlucky bystanders. Nunnally's brown hair chased the green tendrils in the same fashion.

**Tozashita mado ga hirakisou ni naru**

C.C. tossed her in the air again and this time, Nunnally suddenly started laughing – peals of laughter joining the music.

**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**

**sonzai wa boku no me no mae ni…**

"C.C.-san! We're dancing!" she laughed as the witch caught her in a spin.

**Miageta oozora ga aroku sumikitte yuku**

**tozashita mado wo kiraku koto wo kimeta**

"We're dancing!"

**Jjibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**

**shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni…**

"I'm dancing!"

**Hikari e to koete wo nobashite…**

"Thank you!"

**Kokoro wo fukinukeru sora no iro kaoru kaze.**

C.C. chuckled as the music died and whispered "You're welcome."

Nunnally felt herself being moved to someone else's arms.

Another voice was in her ear now, "May I have the next dance?"

"Onii-sama?"

The music started and they started twirling.

C.C. watched from the side.

She watched as Nunnally twirled with and put into Kallen's arms midway through the song.

She watched her as the song ended and the princess was passed to Rivalz who carried her on his back while Nunnally held our her hands and twirled Nina the fairy as her dance partner.

She watched as Rivalz and Nina relinquished the smiling girl to Milly who spun herself and Nunnally like a crazy top across the floor only to be caught when they both were dazed and replaced by Suzaku halfway through the song.

She watched as Shirley tore a slit up her restricting mermaid skirt so that she could dance with Nunnally without falling over.

And finally, she watched as Nunnally's smile grew wider and brighter. It was a nice smile.

"Thank you," Lelouch said at some point when he joined her on the sidelines.

C.C. 's eyes never left the dancing Nunnally, "Can I spray-paint my Cheese-kun designs on the Knightmares now?"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 24

* * *

**Song equals Code Geass first opening – COLORS by FLOW (am I suppose to cap these?). What kind of a Code Geass first season fic would this be without THE song of Code Geass?**

**Anonymous**: Black Knights confronting Lelouch at the hot springs? I've never thought of that! Now I wish I did…. Thanks as always

**Lulu-sama**: I can give you an answer now… YES, I YIELD! I'LL WRITE A SEQUEL (mostly because I wanted hot and sexy XingKe….). Hayashi-san is fine, whichever you want.

**kfljas;ldkfjnasd**: Thanks for the review! (I had a bit of difficulty remembering the exact lettering of your pen-name so apologies if I got it wrong)

**KiKi Hayashi**


	25. Slice of Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Dedicated to Xeaphon-kun who found me a semi topless XingKe pic! I LOVE YOU!!! (Glomps) Link to XingKe pic could be found on my LJ (yes…. I've been converted…)….(Glomps Xeaphon again)**

**Total times this chapter was rewritten – 10plus!**

**There is a theory that V.V. owned teleporting powers and that was what he used to get Suzaku, Euphie, Kallen and Lelouch to Kaminejima (SP?) island. I am going to assume that it's true here. Sorry for any confusions this may cause.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Slice of Kidnapping**

* * *

C.C. was having a dream. Well, it was more something of a flashback than a dream, really. She was dreaming of the first time she had kissed Lelouch.

She was visiting Marianne at that time...

* * *

"Miss, could you please remove your sunglasses?" the security guard asked her.

C.C. lowered her sunglasses until they were at the tip of her nose. If the guards thought the sight of a sixteen year old girl looking for the empress and driving a sleek sports car strange, they did not say anything.

The guard compared her appearance to her ID pass then handed it back to her and waved her through.

She parked her car around the back and caught V.V. on the back steps huffing like a child. The current leader of the Geass Directorate climbed out with an amused grin, "V.V."

V.V. glared and observed his nails as if it was perfectly normal for him to be there.

"I assume the maids chucked you out again?" C.C. asked as she locked her car.

"No." V.V. tossed his unreasonably long hair and she laughed at his obvious lie. V.V.'s youthful appearance always caused confusion with Marianne's maids who always assumed he was a trespassing child playing around in the wrong place, rather than the empress' brother-in-law – and since he could not reveal that bit of information and was pretty much un-chaperoned, it did not help resolve the misunderstanding he kept having with the maids.

C.C., thankfully, was more mature looking and was over often enough for maids to recognise her as Marianne's friend.

"What are you here for?" C.C. asked, starting up the stairs.

"I was only here to see the baby." V.V. replied.

"Aa," C.C. responded, "Jealous?"

"Of what?"

"The attention baby Lelouch is getting from the emperor."

"Nonsense."

She smiled wryly. Lelouch was Charles's and his precious Marianne's first child after all, so the recent months had him coming over to visit his most beloved wife more often than he usually did. Naturally, V.V. had come today to see what the big fuss about Lelouch was since it made his brother spend even less time with him than before.

"Come on, I'll persuade the maids to let you in."

"I don't need your help." V.V. said in a rather annoyed fashion but followed her up the steps anyway.

He ended up bumping into her frozen back. "What are you..." he saw her eyes trailed away and stare at the grocery van parked further down the back of the large building. His own eyes followed.

The deliverymen came out of one of the back doors, caps pulled low and a bundle in the arms of the one of them. No maids came to thank them for the delivery or to see them off the property like they were meant to.

"Marianne's security is slipping," C.C. commented, gold eyes pinned on the bundle the man carried in his arms.

She narrowed her eyes. There was a flash of black hair in the bundle and then the men noticed her watching them. They froze.

Two ticks of the second hand.

And they bolted for the van.

"The baby!" C.C. shouted and vaulted over the stair's railings. She landed in a run and sped across the gravel for the van. One of the kidnappers, the last one to emerge from the house, blocked her way and caught her arm as she tried to shove past him.

She spun around and smashed her fist into the man's face. He cried in pain and his fingers gripping her arm loosened. Not enough though.

She brought knee up and connected it to his family jewels. V.V. winced from afar as the man let go of the witch in favour of doubling over and C.C. helped him get closer to the floor by bringing her foot up and slamming in onto his back so hard that he went face first into the gravel.

Decades of life had taught C.C. how to defend herself it seemed.

She turned around and was horrified to see the van starting to move away. She whipped the keys from her pocket and flung it at the blonde boy she left on the steps. "Get the car!"

"Which bit of my legs look long enough to reach the pedals?!" V.V. shouted back but she did not hear him as she rocketed across the gravel and threw herself into the back of the van before the doors closed.

"Stupid pizza-butt." He muttered and glared at the sports car at the bottom of the steps. He would need cushions... and gigantic platform shoes.

* * *

The kidnappers in the back of the van with her stared at her in shock as the van took off. Lelouch the baby woke up from his sleep and stared at the man whose arms he was in, trying to figure out who he was – when did mother grew hair on her face?

Then the van's occupants heard the security guards outside screaming for them to stop, followed by the crashing noise of the van thundering through the security point and crashing through the barrier. Lelouch cried for his mother.

His cry was like the cue for them to move.

The man holding the baby immediately distanced himself from the van's backdoors and tried to hush the child in his arms whilst the other two men in the back with him pounced at once.

The van was cramped but C.C. managed to get off the floor and became the walls of the van to dodge the two men before they got to her.

Smoothly, she leaped and descended. With all her weight, she crashed elbow-first into the spine of the men now lying on top of one another. There was a cry of pain and a scramble to get the witch off their back. The third occupant, the one charged with holding the baby, moved in with his gun. C.C. rolled until her entire weight was on the man heap and kicked upwards to knock the aimed gun away from her. The bullet went to the ceiling and pierced the top of the van.

Mr. Gun aimed quickly again and she kicked at his hand. Hissing, he kept aiming for her, her head, her chest, her heart, her accursed legs, her arms, her pelvis, anything! She kept up her fancy footwork and knocked his hand and aim off with every attempt. In a matter of seconds she managed to kick away a dozen aiming attempts before the men underneath her finally heaved her off and Mr. Gun accidentally shot one of his accomplices in the shoulder.

The baby howled louder at the gunshot then sneezed. Mucus flew forward and splattered like bird droppings on his kidnapper's shirt.

The witch the moment for Mr. Gun to look down with distaste at his shirt, and shot forward to tackle the two other men head first. Disoriented from the gun-wound and still not on a proper footing, the men crashed into the closed doors at the back of the van.

Cheek pressed against the surprised men, C.C. reached for the handle and one of the doors flung open. She didn't think twice nor allow the two men time to even twitch as she pushed them straight out the back of the moving vehicle, bracing her hands against the still closed door so she wouldn't follow them in their journey to greet the tarmac.

Seeing his companions conquered so easily, the remaining kidnapper levelled his gun again.

In such a closed space the kidnapper shot three times and with each Lelouch's wailing went louder. C.C. dodged the first two bullets and hissed when the third skimmed the surface of her shoulder and took strands of green hair with it.

She jumped forward and caught the man's arm, wrestling it so it pointed away from her and to the roof. There were a few more shots but they merely blasted bullet holes on the van's roof.

She detached a hand long enough to deliver a punch at one of the man's eye sockets and as he howled in pain, she slammed his gun hand into the van's wall repeatedly until the deadly weapon fell from his grip.

C.C. kicked backwards and kicked the gun as it descended to the floor.

TACK

The black weapon bounced off her heel, flipped back up through the air and landed neatly in her hand.

Savagely, she shoved the barrel into the man's mouth while he was still crying in pain from his black-eye.

"Give me the baby," she said, coldly and calmly – finger poised to shoot a bullet right into the man's head. Lelouch bawled like a possessed demon.

The man coughed into the gun's barrel as he choked on his own spit. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and it took him two whole minutes to shakily hand the baby over.

"Good." She stated as her slowly backed away with Lelouch still crying in her arms.

Suddenly the ignored driver of the van flung a gun back and the man she was pointing the gun at caught it.

C.C. cursed and jumped.

* * *

She sailed right out of the back of the speeding van, her arms wrapped about Lelouch and pressed him to her chest as she curled about him protectively.

She twisted mid-air so they would landed on her back and when the ground finally came, she cried out as the impacted the tarmac and felt pain shoot through her back and up her spine.

Lelouch cried louder as she fought her reflexes from jerking in response to the pain. Her arm snapped clean in half as she rolled immediately after impact. The rest was confusion and she couldn't remember any of it – C.C. always did wonder if she died during that moment in time or if she simply had blacked-out.

When she was aware of her surroundings again, the first thing she knew was V.V.'s face peering down at her recovering broken body and Lelouch's irritating screams on her stomach. She did not have to look down to know that the front of her shirt was now covered with baby snot and tears.

"You look terrible," V.V. remarked as she uncurled from the baby and sat up to check the child for injuries.

Lelouch was safe – that at least was good news, because Marianne would have murdered her endlessly if anything had happened to the boy. And though C.C. was immune to death, being ran over by a Knightmare frame multiple times hurts like hell and she knew the twisted empress could and would do it all while holding pizza hostage or something.

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes, I think."

"Where's the car?"

"Why do I need to drive when I can teleport?" V.V. asked though C.C. did notice giant platform shoes on the blonde's feet – obviously he tried to work the car but gave up once he realised he could simply teleport instead.

Lelouch was still crying like a demon and C.C. wiped his messy face with her sleeve. Marianne owed her a new shirt.

"Where are the kidnappers?" she asked, her attention still focused solely on the baby as she bounced and swayed him gently in hope to calm him down.

"Further down the road. They stopped when they saw you fall out with Lelouch. I think they were in shock but they should turn around to come at us again, now that they see you're still alive."

Lelouch wasn't going to be soothed by swaying and rocking alone. He was hungry, disturbed from his beauty nap and wanted his rattle, dammit!

Clueless as to how to deal with the child, C.C. dealt with him the same way that could shut most men up. She kissed him.

She ignored the baby snot collected on his upper lip and pressed her lips hard against his until the baby was too curious about this new action that he stopped his crying to stare at her up-close face.

V.V. only had one word to say when C.C. drew back from the quiet baby. "Ew."

Lelouch the baby blinked at the sudden lack of pressure on his mouth then laughed.

There was a squealing of tires on tarmac and both immortals looked up to see the delivery van whizzing towards them. C.C. shot up, Lelouch let out a cry in alarm at the sudden movement, and the witch grabbed blondie by his hair and ran.

The three barely dove out of the way in time when the van rocketed past, barely millimetres from their heels and V.V.'s insanely long hair.

There was a screeching of brakes as the car screamed to a halt and the back door open to reveal Mr. Gun now sporting a machine gun. How the hell had they manage to sneak _that_ past the security gates of Marianne's palace?

"You better pay me back for this in the future, you stupid kid." C.C. hissed at the baby and tossed the baby into V.V.'s confused hands before diving forward.

The bullets came like locust descending on a new harvest - Hungry, plentiful and fast.

It was over as soon as it had begun and C.C. fell backwards, dead, bloody and bullet ridden. Miraculously, not a single bullet had passed through her body and the two people she was shielding were never harmed in the slightest (mental scarring not counting, of course). V.V. caught her mid-descent and they were gone the next second.

* * *

It was V.V.'s voice woke her up. "This is stupid, Charles would rather spend time with this demon than with me?!" V.V. complained loudly.

C.C. unpeeled herself from the floor and V.V. was tempted to throw the baby (now gagged because blondie couldn't bear the constant crying and the noise would attract maids who would be horrified to find the nursery's floor soaked with C.C.'s blood) to her but then thought better of it because he had slaved over just changing the young prince's clothes and he was not going to get them dirty again. One had never seen such an uncooperative baby and this thought was coming from the same immortal that had dealt with baby Schneizel!

"You could have cleaned me up," C.C. remarked as she came close enough to examine the child without touching him.

"I dug out all the bullets from your body and that's help enough for you." V.V. snapped, fingers pointing towards the metal pieces scattered about the bloody floor. Lelouch thrashed in the immortal's hands and V.V. wished he;d never come to visit at all. "Shut him up, please."

C.C. raised an eyebrow, "as you wish." She leant over V.V.'s arms, swiftly removed the gag and stole Lelouch's second kiss.

The result was immediate.

V.V. rolled his eyes, "He's going to become a womanizer when he grows up."

C.C. removed her head and Lelouch giggled. She allowed a smile to cross her face.

* * *

Back in present day, C.C.'s dream was interrupted by Lelouch's complaints about the stench of pizza in his bedroom.

She yawned, "Welcome home, Lelouch. How was school?"

"Horrid, I got an F in Physics homework because you changed all my answers," he said with a glare.

She closed her eyes and rolled back under the blankets, "You were cuter as a baby." She muttered.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 25

* * *

**This is the stuff you get if you feed me countless fizzy drinks, put Hitomi no Tsubasa on repeat, tempt me with ONE scene of C.C. holding a guy against the wall with her foot, give me lack of C.C. kicking butt action in the rest of the show and a freezing train station with a delayed train.**

**Twilight: **Unfortunately, I'm no longer accepting ideas, requests or word prompts. Maybe the sequel, neh?

**Crissaegrim07: **I don't know how many more. Chapters there is to this fic. At the minute I'm guessing 2-3 more chapters to go (ending included). Play? Hm…. I think I've read the idea somewhere already but maybe in the sequel?

**Lulu-sama: **I adore XingKe and am a fully converted fangirl now (from Lelouch to XingKe) though I still love Lelouch too…. Just XingKe more.

**Nikki**: I was going to make him dance with her but then thought better of it because it'll be too similar to this other collab fic I've done which had them dancing.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	26. Slice of Princess

**Thank you Rumig-kun and Nilie-chan for beta-ing this. I swear, they are too adorable for words!**

**Shocked, surprised, aghast and terribly upset that I've written 25 chapters and NOT A SINGLE BIT of Euphie-chan in this fic. (Yes, I like Euphie, please don't kill me -cowers-)**

**I apologise in advance for the slight crackness.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Slice of Princess**

* * *

"Do I know you?" C.C. asked, frowning and a little upset that she was being dragged away from a giant Cheese-kun passing out Pizza Hut leaflets.

The girl on her arm kept steering her away from the shopping strip, glancing suspiciously over her shoulder a few times, then dragged her into an alleyway where she peeked around the corner like she was making sure she wasn't being followed.

C.C wondered if she was some sort of victim of theft, so she peeked down at her outfit. Jeans, shirt, bag, jacket, hat, glasses wig... no, she was dressed normally today. If anything, C.C. was more surprised that this thief hadn't dragged Milly, her shopping partner, into an alleyway instead – the Ashford heiress was clad from head to toe in designer clothing. It even C.C. wonder if she was trying to become a spokeswoman for companies.

Out in the sunny shopping strip, Milly had finally realised Cheese-san's disappearance and started hunting around for her pizza-loving friend. Five minutes later, after she had asked (cough-ordered-cough) Shirley, Nina and Rivalz, who had both also been dragged into this shopping trip in order to help carry the bags, to search the nearby area, they gave up.

One would have thought that as friends, they would have been more worried about Cheese-san and considerate of her sudden disappearance. How could they be so heartless as to not worry about their cute friend's safety?

But the truth was that, No, they weren't heartless, they were but simply confident that Cheese-san was more than capable to take care of herself. In fact, they knew Cheese-san could fend for herself very well since she was the only one who had survived the clothing discount sale utterly unharmed and with everything she had wanted while everyone else was left suffering from sprained ankles, chipped manicures and injured pride because they had lost the war of obtaining that cute pink purse they all desired.

Milly pointed at the next boutique to raid and they marched off, determined to win those adorable kitten heels displayed at the window. Rivalz was ordered to stay behind because Cheese-san was sure to reappear for the Giant Cheese-kun sooner or later. The boy hadn't protested, especially because he did not want to go into that bright pink girly shop in which he predicted he wouldn't survive a second.

Back to C.C.'s side of things, the witch stared curiously at her pink haired captor.

"Do I know you?" she asked again and Pink-san turned back from corner peeking to regard her with a blush.

"I'm sorry, I was being followed." Pink-san explained.

C.C. leant against a wall and crossed her arms, "And?"

The girl fiddled with the hem of her shirt then smiled so sweetly and brightly that even C.C., immortal witch extraordinaire, was momentarily stunned. "I'm sorry, I just thought that if I was with somebody they wouldn't notice me since they'd assume I was alone."

C.C. nodded and made to leave but the girl grabbed desperately at her arm. "Please! Don't leave yet! At least until they've gone!"

The witch tilted her head. "Why are you being followed?"

"I'm not supposed to be out of the.... out of my house unaccompanied."

C.C. nodded again, she could understand that feeling as even today, she had snuck out without Lelouch's knowledge.

Pink-san twirled a lock of her pink hair in a finger, "I only wanted to do a little bit of shopping. Shopping online or through catalogues is simply... just not quite the same."

Another thing C.C. could agree with. Pizza, for a fact, was best eaten fresh from the oven, Lelouch just coudn't seem to understand that the five to ten minutes it required to deliver a pizza meant a pizza five minutes less delicious.

"I am a girl after all..." Pink-san sighed.

"It's only shopping, right?"

"Sorry?"

C.C.'s eyes peered at her, "It is only for shopping, isn't it?"

"Yes... why?"

"My acquaintances and I are shopping, you are free to join us if it's a disguise and cover you need."

"Really?" The girl beamed and C.C. blinked at the sudden brightness of the surrounding area. This girl was just far too trusting.

"Sure." C.C. shrugged.

"Thank you!"

"But first..." C.C. pulled Pink-san's hat off and plopped her own onto the girl's head then switched her glasses for Pink-san's sunglasses.

C.C. eyed the girl's clothes then threw her jacket at her before moving to braid her pink hair into two long ropes. "Take off your skirt."

"What?" the girl stuttered, "here?"

C.C. dug through her shopping bags until she found a pair of jeans that should fit the girl. "Put this on underneath your skirt then take the skirt off." She ordered. The art of disguise was an art C.C. perfected in; at least that is what the witch liked to think.

"Come," C.C. droned when the girl had finished changing her clothes.

"They'll see me!" Pink-san protested, struggling.

"Nonsense," the witch muttered, "If you struggle like this then they'll definitely notice you. Walk naturally."

"But..."

Impatient because she had been dragged away from pizza to help a silly rich girl who was running away from bodyguards, C.C. threw Pink-san a glare (level 3 on Tamaki's fear factor) and the girl quickly obeyed.

To Pink-san's relief the suit-wearing men who were following her walked right past them without blinking an eye.

"Rivalz." C.C. said when they near the boy who was flicking through his Milly photo collection on his phone, "Watch her while I go get pizza."

Rivalz blinked at Pink-san curiously as the witch vanished into the store.

When C.C. emerged with a giant box of pizza and a satisfied grin from all the coupons she had stolen from the cash desk when the waitress hadn't been looking, Rivalz was joined by Nina and both were gazing curiously at the girl who was shuffling shyly from foot to foot.

Digging into her bag, C.C extracted a cup of ice cream and placed it into Nina's hands. The shy girl glanced up confused for a minute then blushed and whispered her thanks.

C.C. sat herself on a bench and started on a slice of pizza. "Sit." She ordered and Pink-san obediantly did as she was told. C.C. shoved a cup of ice cream, similar to the one she had just given Nina, into the girl's hands. "Eat."

Rivalz frowned, "What about me?"

C.C. absently brandished a box of curly fries and the boy looked instantly satisfied.

Pink-chan stared at the ice cream cup in her hands then pouted as she thought of the calories and how they would surely all land to add to her waist.

"Ice cream?!" Milly's voice shrieked when she emerged from the boutique (with no kitten heels in hand) and gave C.C. a wounded look. "You gave Nina ice cream and not me?" Even Shirley, behind her, looked a little hurt.

C.C. shrugged, "I'll help you get your items in the next sale."

Milly and Shirley smiled then the blonde fluttered her eyelashes at Rivalz enough for him to share his fries with her. Shirley was more courteous and politely introduced herself to Pink-san.

C.C. tapped the cup of Pink-san's untouched ice cream with a nail, "Pink-san, eat." She ordered again.

Pink-san blinked at her new name then pouted. "The calories..."

"Oh, don't you worry about the calories," Milly interrupted, "We'll be doing so much shopping today, all you can absorb this moment will be burnt in no time. Trust me, eat something or else you won't win any battles today."

Doubtful, Pink-san started on the cup.

* * *

Rivalz started sweating as he followed the girls into the next boutique. Now he understood why Suzaku had made an excuse about having knight duties and why he'd rushed out of the student council room yesterday when Milly had spoken the word 'shopping'.

He should have known something was wrong when even Lelouch had managed to bailed out of it somehow and adamantly refused that Nunnally come with them. The disabled girl would never have lasted long in here. Hell, not even Rivalz thought he would have survived so far had Cheese-san not noticed his agonised expression and stuffed him in an abandoned corner where similar traumatised-looking men had also gathered.

He had clutched the girl's arm desperately, refusing to be left alone in this hellhole, when she'd tried to move away.

There were hands everywhere and nails clawing through the air. One would have thought that since girls cared so much for their appearance, they would have the sense not to approach these risky situations – but apparently, they did venture into the wild if it was for half-price sales.

Pink-san's head appeared at the edge of the crowd. She was fighting to get out and was gasping for air like a she had been kept underwater a few seconds too long.

Rivalz watched as Cheese-san sauntered forward and fished the poor girl out before she was drowned again in the crowd. Pink-san smiled as she fanned herself with a hand, "Thank you..."

"Cheese. Cheddar Cheese." C.C. provided and helped her over to where Rivalz was cowering.

"Thank you, Cheese-san." Pink-san said with a thousand watt smile that made C.C. blink and left Rivalz completely dazed. There was actually somebody (other than his goddess, Milly) in Britannia that could match Nunnally's that was capable of such displays of sweetness?

Well maybe Lelouch could... because even Rivalz had to admit, his friend was pretty to an illegal degree... not that he was interested or anything.

In the meanwhile, similarly, in her head, Cheese-san just assumed the sparkly smiles just ran in the family.

"Cheese-san! You promised me you would get me the stuff I wanted." Milly voice screamed somewhere in the wriggling pile of.... things that were meant to be shopping hungry women. Cheese-san sighed loudly before disappearing into the crowd, deftly dodging elbows, swinging handbags, killer high heels and inch long manicure nails as she did.

Milly appeared like a ghost beside Rivalz and examined a chipped nail she had obtained from fighting for a bottle of perfume. She pulled out a compact and quickly started fixing her hair and make-up.

"Is it always this busy?" Pink-chan asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh no, there's a massive sale on all the shops today so it's extra crowded." Milly explained, she rolled wondrously blue eyeballs to almond corners and regarded Pink-san carefully. "You looked overwhelmed. You must not shop here much."

Pink-chan intertwined her fingers and blushed. "No. Indeed, I don't."

"It's all about technique, my dear." Milly reached over and motherly straightened Pink-san's cap. "I like to charge right in. It's more fun, I think. Nina is really smart though she's really shy but if she wanted something, she would calculate the price differences, timings, probability and all that fancy stuff then swoop in to get it from a calculated angle. Some of the shoppers still dig that innocent stuff so her demure and shy nature works for her sometimes.

"Shirley is in the swim team so naturally she's more athletic than us and can hold her breath longer when she dives into crowds. Kallen, a friend of ours who couldn't come today, is the sickly type. Like Nina, she like to use the innocent tactic and if that fails," Milly pulled a smile, "she goes to the edge of the crowd and coughs violently a few times. You would be amazed at the amount of shoppers who would dodge to one side thinking it's something contagious."

"What about Cheese-san? Is she good at this?" Pink-chan asked curiously.

"Good?" Milly laughed, "She's genius at this! I've never seen a girl who can go in and out of a crowd like this and emerge as unruffled as she does before. Oh dear… my nails are totally wrecked! This will not do!"

Cheese-san. appeared ten minutes later with a dozen bags with only a few hairs out of place and creases on her clothes to show she had ever been in the crowd. She even turned back, stuck her hand into a gap between two rich ladies to pull out a forgotten Shirley.

"Thanks," the redhead gasped, "Oh… I forgot Nina… I'll be back." Shirley explained then took a deep breath and did an Olympian dive into the crowd again.

Cheese-san. held the bags in front of Milly's face. "Your things."

Milly squealed and hugged her in delight before gushing over the items in the bags. Cheese-san rolled her eyes and announced that she was going to Pizza Hut again. Rivalz quickly accompanied her – anything to get out of obsessed shoppers central.

* * *

Euphie waved her goodbyes to her new found shopping friends and turned to make her way home.

"Princess!"

"Suzaku?" the girl questioned as he stepped out of a car.

"Everybody was looking for you," The knight said, worriedly trying to make sure she was unhurt.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Milly called me, she told me Cheese-san found you."

So the Ashford heiress had recognised her and knew she was the princess all along.

"She told me you were safe, though," Suzaku continued as he helped her with some of her heavier bags, "I wanted to come collect you right away but she insisted I let you enjoy your day out."

"And you listened to her?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku gave her a crooked smile, "Trust me, Milly might be a tad crazy sometimes, especially with Cheese-san around but you can trust her and Shirley. Cheese-san is strange but she's reliable and collected as long as she gets regular doses of pizza. Besides… Milly promised me a 'get-out-of-jail-free' card for her next event if I did not come and collect you until you were ready to leave."

"Get out of jail free…cards?"

Suzaku laughed and helped her into the car, "I'll tell you about them as we take you home."

* * *

"I've told you many times before, you should really stop avoiding gym class and work on getting some real muscles, Lelouch," C.C. commented as he struggled to pull her up and through his window.

Lelouch glared at her and contemplated letting go of her hand just so she would plummet to her death… Then he thought better of it, the chances of surviving that fall were relatively high.

When she could do so, C.C. pulled herself up the rest of the way. Lelouch turned to count the bags about his feet. "How much did you spend today?"

She fished around one bag and produced a teddy bear. "Not much." She shoved the bear into his chest along with chocolates. "The bear is for Nunnally and the chocolates are for Sayoko."

"And me?"

"I forgot."

"Witch."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 26

* * *

**No, us girls don't shop like this in real-life! Pity though, it would be a lot more fun if we did.... I'll be a combo of a Milly charging, Nina angled-approach and Kallen's coughing type....sorry, I'm babbling. Sorry. I'll stay quiet now.**

**No updates next week. Sorry.**

**Crissaegrim_07**: Play? Hmmm (strokes chin) in sequel? Or maybe... one-shot... I'm tempted...

**Twilight**: Kareoke with Ashford? Nya....so many tempting ideas.... maybe in sequel. I cannot promise anything though.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	27. Slice of Zero

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

**For****: ****Love at Last Sight****(who wanted Slice of Zero), ****Ragor9011****(who wanted trapped in a Pizza Hut related building) and ****imaginedreams22**** (who wanted tense Suzaku and Lelouch)**

**Thank you Rumig-kun and Nilie-chan for your great beta-ing work as usual!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Slice of Zero**

* * *

Zero was early today, surprising everyone. He was not expected in base until two hours later that day, and with the weather as horridly rainy as it was, people at the base had been quite sure he would not be coming at all. Yet there he was and, curiously, his green-haired lover was not anywhere in sight so Diethard quickly took the opportunity to approach his hero with Tamaki right behind him. Talking to his Zero-buddy without a sarcastic pizza-butt interrupting? Pure bliss!

Kallen, on the other hand, immediately felt something was amiss and stole a quick look at the Diethard's file on C.C.. It was one that listed every minuscule detail possible about pizza events within Japan and the reporter updated it every waking hour. Today's date was devoid of any pizza events and therefore C.C.'s absence could not have been explained by an event pizza-related.

A spark of jealousy suddenly flashed through her, nothing unfamiliar though. She'd just started thinking that maybe C.C. was on a mission elsewhere, but since all the other Black Knights were present and accounted for, it must have meant C.C. was on a solo mission. Not even she, Kallen, ace pilot of Guren Nishiki and Zero's favourite knight had ever been assigned a mission of such importance that she needed perform alone. Why should C.C. be the one honoured?

Zero held up a hand to silence the combined babbling of Diethard and Tamaki. He brandished a childish (Cheese-kun) magnetic drawing board, the kind children were given to doodle on. He slid the bar at the bottom across to erase the previous drawing and start again on a clean plastic canvas. This should have been their first clue to the fact something was different about Zero tonight.

Instead of catching on with Nature's hints, they just stood there and watched as Zero jotted something down and everyone nearby leant in curiously. He turned the board and they stared.

"We're..." Tamaki scratched his head, "We're...raiding a warehouse?"

Diethard was confused, "The schedule you gave me contained no warehouse raid today. In fact, that is scheduled for next Friday." Deep inside, Diethard felt only a little insulted that Zero apparently did not trust him enough to share with him this secret raid.

ZWISH went the erasing bar on the drawing board and Zero started writing again.

"Emergency raid?" Diethard read aloud, "Why?"

ZWISSSH TAK TAK TAK TAK

"You found a secret warehouse full of Britannian products of the utmost importance just today?"

TAK TAK TAK

"Stealth is important so you only require a few units?"

Tamaki decided to be the clever one that day by asking what he assumed had been bugging everybody, "Why are you using a doodle board?"

Zero paused then quickly started writing again.

"Dude! You lost your voice?!" Tamaki shrieked. Their great Zero-sama was sick? Impossible!

Zero slumped his shoulders and sighed before nodding. It should have been their second clue that night, since Zero always carried himself with an air of utter awesomeness and would never slump pathetically like this.

Continuing his temporary cleverness by noting the out-of-character attitude, Tamaki narrowed his eyes as his brain ran through all of his Zero-buddy's actions up to this point, "How do we know that you're not the witch dressed up as Zero?"

Zero paused, tapping the chin of his helmet with his pen in thought. Then he shoved the doodle board into Kallen's hands, stood up tall with his back ramrod straight.

FWOOSH – he flung his cape majestically outwards, his arms extended heroically and posed theatrically. The knights stared, stunned and mesmerised. Diethard cursed under his breath for forgetting to bring his camera that day and Tamaki's temporary cleverness was washed away with the last swish of Zero's cape as the latter finished his pose.

"Let's go, Zero-buddy! Tell us which warehouse and we'll smash it with our knightmares!"

Under the mask, C.C. still had a bit of a hard time believing that Lelouch was working with such idiots. She was certain mortals had been smarter than this in the past. Sold by a bit of fancy posing, no wonder they had never stood a chance against Britannia before Zero came along.

* * *

Lelouch flung open all his closet and drawers, "Where is it?!" He hissed into the air and he started flinging the covers off his bed and around, utterly messing up the sheets in his attempt to find his Zero costume. He was due to show up at the base ten minutes ago, but the disappearance of his outfit prevented him from meeting that deadline.

Finally, empty-handed, he stood with his hands on his hips, violet eyes scanning his bedroom chamber with a calculative look. His outfit was missing and so was his partner. He could only reach one conclusion... C.C.

"Are you looking for something?" a voice asked and he spun in surprise the door that has just slid open.

"Suzaku?"

The knight grinned sheepishly, looking a bit wet from being in the rain outside, and waved his book-bag, "Sayoko-san allowed me in. I had problems with that physics homework they gave us. I tried calling you but your phone was switched off..."

"My phone was...?" He glanced at his phone and frowned, "No batteries..."

Suzaku glanced around Lelouch's room, noticing everything that was flung out of their drawers. "Were you looking for something?"

"No, nothing.." Lelouch lied just as Sayoko stepped in with a plate of cookies.

"Nunnally-sama wanted to try and bake cookies. She made some for you as well, Suzaku-san." The maid said and the hair on her skin prickled. She sighed inwardly, there goes the tense atmosphere again and my, Lelouch-sama's clothes look oh-so-rumpled... she snuck a glance at the equally rumpled bed and wondered if she was interrupting something...

"Physics homework?" Lelouch prompted, perhaps reading her thoughts, and Sayoko quickly left them to their 'homework' with the cookies plate.

* * *

The plan was working smoother than C.C thought it would have though she'd never quite expected it to rain so heavily that night. Nevertheless, C.C. allowed herself to lean her back against a giant crate and relax as knightmare frames and black knights hurried about, stealing giant containers from the warehouse and transported them to their vans.

If she had known this to be so easy, she probably would have stolen Lelouch's Zero outfit ages ago.

Of course everything would have been even easier had Lakshata allowed her to bring the Guren and exploit Kallen's speedy piloting skills. Unfortunately, the scientist had adamantly refused that her 'baby' be used for performing such a task so silly as carrying giant boxes.

There was a sudden crash. Somebody had dropped a container.

Every pair of eyes glared at the clumsy idiot who had been gauche enough to lose precious stolen goods... until their eyes actually spotted the nature of said precious cargo, spilling on the floor.

"CHEESE-KUN?!" Tamaki shrieked through the intercom of his knightmare, his words echoed through all the black knights' thoughts.

"CHEESE-KUNS?! A WHOLE BOX OF CHEESE-KUNS?!" Tamaki continued, knightmare whirling to face Zero who was still lounging against a container casually.

C.C. thought that perhaps now everyone had finally realised they had being fooled, but...

"DUDE! BUDDY! It's _her_ fault wasn't it? She forced you to get her Cheese-kuns!" Tamaki shouted indignantly. He sniffled... Loudly. "She must have threatened you with 'the couch' if you didn't get them for her too!"

C.C. stared at them, jaw wide opened under the mask as all the men looked at Zero sympathetically. _What was wrong with these people?!_

"It's okay buddy, we'll help you! Us men have to stick together!" Tamaki declared and worked with the cargo with renewed vigour alongside all the other male knightmare pilots.

Okay... maybe the fairer sex wouldn't be fooled... C.C. wasn't sexist but when faced with such a reaction from the men, one was allowed to support her own gender...

To her utter and deep disappointment the female knights were also staring at her with wide eyes filled with... no, not filled with suspicion of her identity as Zero but rather... C.C. was convinced those were hearts in their eyes. One of them dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform, "Zero-sama... I never knew you loved her so much... I-I wish there was a man who would go as far for me as you're doing for her."

This was a dream. This was crazy. She did not even have to say anything or offer any explanations and they all assumed their own process of thinking was correct. C.C. pinched herself under her cape. Nope, not a dream.

"We'll help you Zero-sama," the female knight sniffled and started coordinating the women's efforts with the men.

C.C. stared at them for a long while then rested back on the box she was leaning against previously. If man-kind still had the ability to be this amusing all the time then she perhaps she did not mind staying alive a little longer so much...

* * *

When Lelouch had finally gotten rid of Suzaku, found his spare Zero costume and deduced the whereabouts of C.C., the rain had already fizzled out into a light drizzle but what had shocked him most was the sight of all his black knights digging at a large pile of mud at the side of a mountain.

No, not digging. They were clawing at it. Knightmares and men, mechanical and human flesh were all clawing at the dirt desperately and crying out his name in vain.

His appearance caused an uproar through the crowd as they ceased their activities.

"Zero!"

"Zero!"

"Zero-sama!"

"Zero!"

"Zero!"

"Zero-buddy!"

They rushed to him, crowding about him with disbelieving eyes and dirty faces.

"What happened?"

Tamaki brushed his forehead with a dirty sleeve. Lelouch thought he saw tears but it must had been his imagination or the rain that was still coming down in a fine mist. "It happened so quickly but you were so brave." Tamaki choked, "I knew you were the best bud I ever had but I never imagined you cared for us this much!"

Tamaki's words failed to provide Lelouch with any information so he turned his attention to someone else. There was no other high ranking knight in this group that he could remember. They were all rookies and being so ill-informed and unsuspecting as they were, it was no wonder that C.C. had chosen them for the operation.

"Zero-sama, you were so brave. As soon as the landslide was reported likely to hit us you insisted that everyone leaved first. You're a true leader and captain!" Somebody sobbed.

"We saw the warehouse being engulfed by the landslide as we left and all thought for sure that you'd been left behind and...and... buried under the mud." The female knight sniffed. "But you're safe, it's another miracle of yours!"

"Buried under the...." Lelouch repeated slowly in a daze. Did that mean... C.C. was still under there?

His actions were quick.. He immediately ordered the knights to return to base with the containers. They were all very reluctant to leave him but he was impatient, angry and in no mood for further discussion. Tamaki led the group of rookies back to base quietly and Lelouch waited a full hour to make sure they had left before he ran for the collapsed warehouses and the sea of mud on top of it all.

The rain started again when he picked up a stick along the way, climbed onto the pile of mud and fell to his knees. He started hacking at the wet mud like a madman.

"Stupid witch!" He growled angrily and threw desperate stabs at the ground with a stick. He'd barely even scraped the surface of the landslide when his arms started to burn and he cursed his lack of stamina and strength. Suzaku would have been handy in a situation like this...

The thick stick he was using snapped and frustrated, he reached up and threw his mask off. He sat in the mud and allowed the rain to drizzle into his hair, skin, eyes, mouth, everything. He was trying to cool himself down enough to think and plan. He needed a plan. That was what he needed.

"I can't lose you now, you stupid witch!" He muttered, running muddy gloved hands through his hair.

"Why am I always the stupid one?" a voice droned behind him.

His breathing stopped and he turned about slowly to see her standing there, innocently dressed in his Zero costume now torn, brown and in rags.

C.C. knelt down, he noticed one of her ankles was twisted the wrong way and that blood streaked her hair. She placed her broken mask to the floor and reached up a hand to his ear. He ignored the way her fingers were raw and bloody from digging her way out of the mud.

"Why am I always the stupid one?" she asked again, her voice still as monotonous as ever.

He glared at her and noticed tiny shards of his mask's visor on her eyelashes. "Because you're obviously not the smart one," answered Lelouch.

Through the rain, he watched the corner of her lip pull upwards into that wicked smile only she was capable of - a sarcastic and sly smirk that was her trademark. Then her eyes fluttered close and she pitched forward.

"Stupid." He muttered. He caught her, leaned her face on his shoulder and put his arms around her body, cradling her like a broken doll.

She wheezed painfully, her body shuddered as it tried to bend twisted limbs and broken bones back into shape. He held her tightly and waited in the rain, unmoving until her healing was done. It was always a painful process to watch but he did - his eyes never leaving.

"I'm not stupid, I dug myself out of the dirt."

He laughed a little, "How does that make you any smarter?"

"I could have stayed there." She answered simply, "Stayed there and pretend I was dead."

"Why did you come back then?"

"Because we have a contract." She hissed in pain as her ankle wrenched itself back into position and reflexively, her hand shot out to grab something. She caught his hand and held onto it to help her endure the pain, "We have a contract...and..."

"And?"

"And I can't exactly order pizza if I'm in the mud."

He laughed again and held her hand through the entirety of the healing process, the rain washing on them like showers.

The next day, Lelouch had to request a day off school due to a cold and C.C. allowed him to have the bed again.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 27

* * *

**I apologise for any ooc and lack of landslide knowledge/physics.**

**For those who don't know what Tamaki meant but 'the threatening of the couch', it's where the woman threatened their lover with no bed sharing (thus no um...bedroom activities -blushes brightly- ) and threaten to make them sleep on the couch**

**And as usual, I should stop having love-hate relationships with my chapters… this one started out fun then took a big U-turn to seriousness…and surprisingly I like the latter and not the former.**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	28. Slice of Cookies

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

**For****: KingDayVII who wanted 'ticklish secret'**

**Thank you Warb-dono, Rumig-kun and Nilie-chan for beta-reading. I honestly cannot live without you guys and don't know how you put up with me!**

**Warning: I am going to push the limits of sweet and cuteness with this chapter. I apologize if it becomes OOC or simply unrealistic.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Slice of Cookies**

* * *

"I'm home, Nunnally," Lelouch announced to the air as he came through the door.

"Welcome home, Onii-sama!" Nunnally's voice called from the kitchen.

He arched an eyebrow, fingers reaching up to loosen the collar of his school uniform, "You're in the kitchen? What are you doing in the..." he paused when he reached the kitchen's doorway and witnessed the scene before him.

"Welcome home, Lelouch." C.C. greeted without turning from whatever she was making on the countertop. He blinked and noted her attire, or to be precise, her lack of it. The silly witch was running about the house in nothing more than one of his school shirts again.

"Is Sayoko-san not here?" He asked and averted his face like a sensible gentleman would when C.C. left the countertops and tried to reach for something on the top shelf. The action caused the shirt she had on to climb up her legs and exposed almost the entirety of her upper thighs and parts of her underwear.

"No, Sayoko-san said she would be busy tonight." Nunnally answered from her spot by the table where C.C. had asked her to choose a cookie cutter from their large collection. Lelouch nodded and smoothly slid out of his school jacket then left the doorway and crossed over to C.C.. Standing behind her, he quickly brought the jacket's sleeves about the witch's tiny waist. For a brief second, his arms were wrapped about her as he readjusted and tied the sleeves together at the front.

"We're ordering pizza tonight, Onii-sama!"

"Aa," He responded then pulled his hands away from the witch's waist immediately after finishing his task - a bit more satisfied now that she looked more modest.

"We're making cookies!"

He reached up to pluck the packet of flour from the top shelf that C.C. was eyeing after her failed attempt to retrieve it and handed it to her wordlessly. She took the box and her task whilst he moved to Nunnally's side.

"Onii-sama, I felt every single one but I could not find the bunny." Nunnally stated with a cute frown upon her brows. He took the cookie cutters from her hand and placed them back in the box. "That was because C.C. gave you the wrong box."

He pulled out a new box and guided his sister's hands to touch its rim.

"Thank you, Onii-sama!" she chimed and started picking the cutters up one by one, carefully touching the outlines to search for her precious bunny.

Lelouch took this opportunity to approach C.C. at the kitchen counter. She raised a delicate green eyebrow, fingers and hands smeared with cookie dough and flour as he put on an apron and took the dough from her hands. He started to roll it out flat.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, without looking up from his work.

She licked her fingers, tongue dancing across her nails and fingertips. She answered simply, "I'm making cookies."

"That's it?"

"Sayoko cornered me in the garden this morning when I was getting breakfast pizza. She didn't ask any questions about my being there – you hired a good maid, I applaud you. She was busy tonight and asked me to take care of Nunnally until you came home." C.C. shrugged, "Nunnally wanted cookies."

"Could you not wear something more…" Lelouch paused as he tried to search for the right word to use in front of his sister.

"More?" C.C. inquired.

"More... decent?" He managed to finish.

"Hmm?" C.C. leant her head back and spoke aloud, "Nunnally, would you think that a school shirt was an indecent choice of clothing?"

Confused, the blind princess paused in her cutter hunt, "No, Onii-sama wears them all the time."

C.C. threw a victorious glance at him and he rolled his eyes before turning sweetly to his sister, "Did you find the bunny?"

"Yes, Onii-sama!"

A massive cookie cutting spree later, Nunnally sat and hummed to herself as she waited for the cookies to bake. She held C.C.'s hands in her own and slowly traced the lines of her palm. She liked C.C.'s hands, they were soft but not overly dainty, larger than her own but smaller than her brother's. They were very pleasant to hold and C.C.'s grip was never reserved and overly tender and careful like Lelouch's. She never held Nunnally's hands like she would break at the merest touch.

No, C.C.'s hands were soft and they're always and forever grasping her own hands in a grip that's neither too gentle nor too rough but somewhere in between. They touched Nunnally's hands without fear of breaking her. Perhaps what Nunnally liked most about C.C.'s hands was that they treated Nunnally like a normal being. Like she wasn't made of glass, like she wasn't a tiny flower that could be crushed at the lightest of touches, like she wasn't blind, like she wasn't weak and vulnerable, like... she was normal.

Sometimes Nunnally wondered how many people like herself C.C. must have met in order to become such a natural among those with suchsimilar disabilities. She asked her the question once and she only answered that the number was vaguely in the hundreds or maybe thousands or even millions. Nunnally's mind couldn't wrap around the idea that a girl could meet that many people in such short life span as C.C.'s so far. Was it a lie then?

But she concluded that she loved C.C. and it doesn't matter if she lied to her or not.

Nunnally was happy and she told her brother so.

"Why?" asked Lelouch.

Nunnally gently pawed the tabletop until she reached her brother's fingers and she clasped them lightly in one hand and C.C.'s in the other. "Because it feels like a family in here."

Lelouch laughed weakly, "Nunnally, I told you before. C.C. is not-"

"C.C.-san is not your girlfriend. I know," Nunnally smiled, chin tilted wistfully up as she stared with unseeing eyes up the light on the ceiling, "but it's still a nice feeling."

"Hm?" C.C. suddenly questioned, "Well, if we're a family, does it mean I'm the mother?"

"Certainly not!" Lelouch protested, "If you were the mother then we would have nothing but pizzas in the morning, afternoon and night!"

"I think C.C.-san would make a very good mother."

"No, she could be the aunt."

"The aunt?"

"Yes, sometimes here, sometimes not but eternally annoying and we have no direct control over her since she's not immediate family."

C.C. chuckled, "I think I'll make a good sister actually."

"I would love to have you as a sister!" Nunnally dazzled brightly whilst in her mind she added an 'in-law' to the end of the sentence.

"I shall be the older sister then."

Older? C.C.? The eldest? Lelouch would be bullied to death!

"No!" he said firmly, "you're not the older sister."

"Shall I be the little sister then? Aa, but if I am, Lelouch would develop a sister complex..." she looked at him with a completely serious and straight face, "not that you don't have one already."

"I do not!" He tried to find something to change the topic and luck was on his side – the cookies were ready.

Nunnally giggled as Lelouch left the table and C.C. merely fiddled with a tube of pink icing, one of her hands still in Nunnally's.

"C.C.-san?"

"Hm?"

"Onii-sama is ticklish."

C.C. paused in her fiddling, suddenly amused and interested. "He is?"

"Yes, very."

"Nunnally, I am not ticklish." Lelouch snapped as he reached into the oven and extracted a tray of freshly baked cookies.

C.C. ignored Lelouch's outburst and regarded Nunnally with a curious stare, "Why are you telling me this?"

Nunnally's smile was as gentle as the morning sunrays peeking from the hills, "because Onii-sama needs to laugh more in your presence. He always seems so cold whenever you come to visit."

"Laugh eh?"

Pride told Lelouch to stand his ground and take it like a man but survival instincts told him to abandon the cookies and perform a runner.

"Nunnally," Lelouch managed to utter as if that could save him but his precious sister was delightfully playing innocent.

"Yes, Onii-sama?" her angelic voice asked, laced with sweetness and filled with pure innocence.

C.C.'s eyes slanted to resemble those of a sly feline's.

"Oh never mind," he finally muttered and threw the tray to the table before trying to sprint out of the room.

Nunnally giggled as C.C. pounced like a hellion and pinned the boy to the floor, completely oblivious of her state of undress.

"C.C.! Stop this nonsense!" he gasped and suddenly fingers were crawling on his ribs, stomach and waist. "C.C.! I am not ticklish! Do not test my patience!"

Nunnally was still giggling but he resolutely kept his laughter pressed down and glared at the witch with hatred.

C.C. paused and tapped her chin with an index finger, "He's not ticklish anymore, Nunnally."

Still sitting on the ex-prince, she reached up and awkwardly pulled the smiling Nunnally from her wheelchair. The princess fell clumsily to the floor but her grin was permanent tonight.

"I think it's time for you to help me," C.C. suggested.

"Of course, C.C.-san."

"Nunnally!"

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama, but I'll let you have my cookies later if you like."

Since when did his precious sister become so evil?

Then they attacked him, fingers and hands wriggling all over his ribs, stomach, waist, neck and armpits.

"C.C.! Stop! Nunnalllllly!" he howled in indignation, his own hands working to protect himself while at the same time trying to remain in control as to not harm his younger sister in any way. Nunnally giggled and C.C. smirked broadly, letting loose an odd chuckle here and there.

He was in no mood for their torture, but then again he was never in the mood for such childish and pride staining games. He fought his best against them but much as he fought it, he lost track of time and place. He heard Nunnally's laughter and suddenly, like floodgates opening, he started to join in.

Nunnally's voice squeaked a higher octave when his first chuckles erupted from his throat and she soon melded her own melodious giggles with his.

Many minutes later, Lelouch heaved gasps of air, exhausted and strangely elated. Nunnally lay on the floor beside him, cheeks pink with giddiness and smile as broad as a bridge. C.C. was sprawled on the other side of his body like she owned the floor.

"That was fun," Nunnally chirped and Lelouch nodded dumbly whilst his sister cuddled against him, "I wish we could be a family like this forever."

"Mm."

C.C. never said anything but when the pizza delivery finally came, she pushed herself off the floor and went for the door, leaving brother and sister lying on the kitchen tiles... just simply lying there.

Two seconds later, Lelouch remembered C.C. wasn't wearing anything but a shirt. "C.C.! You are not answering the door in that!" he shouted and chased after her.

Nunnally curled on the floor, her hands searching the warm spots her brother and C.C. had left on the floor. She rolled, hair wrapping about her face until finally, she was between the two warm spots.

She imagined them on either side of her.

Like a family.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 28

* * *

**Lulu-sama**: Thank you! Black Knights are so cute to write!

**Larc**: Thank you! I hope this one didn't disappoint

**Koa-chan**: I tink a Zero who's wrapped about C.C.'s little finger is endearing sweet. Thanks for the review!

**The Doctor**: Orange-kun? He'll be in the sequel!

**KiKi Hayashi**

**PS - Sorry for the cavity-inducing sugary content in this chapter**

**Depressing news (or er... Cheerful note? Depending on how you look at it I guess...): Ending next chapter.**


	29. Slices of CC

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

**For****: Icarus923 and DT(who asked for Park-Boy) and Kage no Seireitei (who asked for Moe C.C.)**

**Dedicated to all readers and reviewers, to Rumig-kun, to Warb-dono and to Nilie-chan. May you all stay as dear and as adorable as you are.**

**Warning****: semi-confusing chapter on ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Slices of C.C.**

* * *

C.C. gazed at the mirror image of herself lounged across a rug spread over the floor with her elbows propped up on cushions.

"Hm?" The figure greeted her and then focused at the air by C.C.'s head where a picture slowly flickered into view. "I see we died again."

C.C. flicked her hair and joined her double on the carpet, watching as the picture materialized and a golden border formed around its edges. Her doppelganger, dressed in a dark navy restraining suit provided a complete contrast to the white restraining suit C.C. wore in the past, scooted her legs aside for C.C. to sit down.

C.C. flopped to one side, her head rested on the other occupant's thigh and the darker version of herself caressed her hair absentmindedly. "How many times does that make?"

Dark C.C. peered at her gallery of memories, "Many times. It's hard to count in here. Our memories constantly shift and the paintings move around with every one of our thoughts. It is only during the moment of our deaths in the outside world that they stop for a few minutes."

Dark C.C. scrutinized the new painting as it floated in the air and hung itself onto the invisible wall. "An important memory?"

"Just a kiss," C.C. whispered with her eyes fluttering close. "You're not supposed to look at the new memories. They don't join your gallery until..."

"Until you forget about them, yes, I know that. It matters not if I look at them. All I can see is an empty picture frame until they join my gallery properly."

There was a pause and C.C. breath started to slow as her eyelids grew heavier from sleep.

Dark C.C. continued stroking her hair, "Why?"

"Why what?" C.C.'s voice murmured, barely enough to be heard.

"Why did we kiss him? At least, I assume it's a he."

"I forgot. Why do you ask?"

"I am part of us. I am our memory keeper – the side of us that gathers every single one of our memories in these halls, all of which you could not recall. Managing experiences in life is easier if I know the feelings behind them."

Dark C.C. brushed a finger over C.C.'s hair and C.C. finally closed her eyes securely before appearing asleep against her twin's leg. The memory keeper blinked and then C.C. was gone from the hall of paintings.

A moment afterwards, the paintings went haywire, like they always do just before C.C. of the outside world dies. They had to run through the 'entire-life-flash-before-your-eyes' phase after all and an immortal's life had lots of memories to go through. Paintings flung themselves off the wall and whizzed past Dark C.C.'s uncurious eyes at such speed that all the colours mingled together and she could not see anything but a blur.

When they stopped flying by, they returned to wherever it was they were hanging previously, save for the few who lost their way during the rush. Sighing, Dark C.C. picked the lost paintings from the floor and started hanging them back up. It was during these moments when some of C.C.'s most recent memories are too dazed to remember to conceal themselves from the memory keeper's eyes.

One picture was of a maid, smiling kindly and making homemade pizza.

* * *

_C.C.-san? She is a lovely young woman. I wish her the greatest of luck in her future, though it still remains unclear to me whether Lelouch-sama will be a part of that future or not._

_She treats Nunnally-sama with such care and I can tell Lelouch-sama is fond of her somewhat. However, it remains to be seen if Lelouch-sama loved her. However, I'm certain she loved him – her depressions results in pizza-indulging of the most extreme. So she must hurt deeply over his lack of love for her to risk her appearance like that. Oh Lelouch-sama, C.C.-san would make a lovely mistress of this household if you just gave her a chance. I cannot think of anyone more suitable!_

* * *

C.C. appeared back in the world of memories briefly after she left and took her seat on the rug by Dark C.C.'s leg again.

A new picture slowly materialized and again it was blank canvas to Dark C.C.'s eyes.

"We're drowning," C.C. whispered against the guardian's leg. "Very deep - we saw the ocean-bed."

"I'll stop hanging the lost pictures back up then – not when they'll just get lost again from the continuous memory whizzing that happens here when we die. It's easier to leave them in a stack and put them back when we stop dying."

"Mm." C.C. responded, eyes closing again.

"What's happening outside? We're having an awful lot of memories coming through all the sudden."

"A boy killed his sister no... sisters."

"And?"

"He led his allies against the empire in a complete offensive move."

"Like that war all over again? We had many memories from that war..."

"It's different this time. We have a knightmare around us this time and we're not dying a million times from bullets and stray bombs like we did last time."

"Then why are we drowning?"

"We performed a kamikaze attack on an enemy and dragged him into the sea with us."

"The boy?"

"Safe... enough..." The last two words were said in a low whisper as her consciousness drifted away. Another blink and she was gone again and the pictures continued its maniacal parade.

Dark C.C. waited until they stopped and the world of paintings calmed down once again before she went about, picking up stray paintings and stacking them haphazardly by the carpet.

She picked up a new memory just as it started to fade into a blank picture in her eyes. It was group of men, dressed in black with visors pulled low over their faces.

* * *

_"C.C.? That witch? I hate her! She makes me buy her stupid pizza! What do I look like? A delivery boy?! Why do I even listen to her?! She's nobody! She owns no rank in this organization. She's only here because she's Zero's lover. I don't even know how Zero-buddy even tolerates her!"_

_"C.C. isn't that bad - Tamaki just likes to exaggerate. She has a strange obsession with Pizza Hut and an equally strange sense of humour derived from torturing everyone in the base. But I don't think she's that bad..."_

_"Man! Ougi! How much did she pay you to say that?! Perhaps she blackmailed or seduced you!"_

_"No, Ougi is right. Despite all her quirks, she's shown that she can be capable when needed."_

_"You too, Toudou?!"_

_"I only speak the truth and the truth is we don't know enough about C.C. to pass her off as useless."_

_"Indeed Toudou-san. I believe that she is hiding much from us but, Tamaki, you cannot deny the fact that she possesses an air that calls for respect."_

_"Diethard, buddy! You're not as crazy as those two are you?! Don't you remember all the times she made you hack into the Pizza Hut website to print off pizza coupons?!"_

_"Actually, she got Lakshata to do that. I was only to report to her any pizza-related events of any relevance within Area 11."_

_"You're all crazy! She must have brain-washed you or something! She's a witch! She's-"_

_"Tamaki, as crazy as she might be, she did not dance on top of the Black Knights mobile base in a disgusting dress, drunk and singing about her sexiness."_

_"... I used to think of you as one of my best buds, Diethard but I just hate you now and if you didn't tape and hide that video of that karaoke event, I would have strangled you already."_

* * *

C.C. came back a few moments after and declared that she hated drowning before flopping back onto Dark C.C.'s rug and proceeded to assume the same position she took the other times she entered.

She paused and lifted her head from her twin's thigh. Her double stared back at her with eyes as wide as fishbowls and watery from fright. Upon closer inspection, even though she dressed and looked the same as the guardian of memories, the expression on her look-alike's face was one that C.C. has never seen on the memory keeper during their many centuries together.

"I'm sorry... a-are you my master?" the figure squeaked, hands clenched and shivering, "I-I'm not very good at things, Mistress, but... I-I could cook, clean, take out animals to the field a-and..."

C.C. stared at the timid girl quizzically and raised a hand to rub her eyes. Maybe she was just dreaming...

Her twin thought she was raising a hand to hit her and shrieked bloody murder. The screams echoed throughout the vast hall and C.C. covered her ears.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" she trembled, "I can read a little too. Please don't hit me."

"What is wrong with you?" C.C. asked, confused.

C.C, being old as time, had learned so much of the world that she was rarely ever confused, yet now before herself she was.

She knew her other self in this hall of memories well, though she wasn't sure how or why yet. She knew without a doubt that manifestation was a part of herself, part of her soul who had grown too old for a never-changing immortal body.

C.C's torn heart broke again somehow as she realised that the other her standing before her, looking frightened and confused, just might be another fragment of her soul she hadn't known about, had completely forgotten about, like so many other things that should have been important.

Could she ever be whole again? Can she find regain all the things important to her that she had discarded?

"Do you not recognise yourself in me?"

The shaking C.C's eyes widened even more if that was possible, fright was written all over her features. It took even C.C aback to see her own face express so much emotion without even uttering a single word. Despite her looks, the figure before C.C. was from a far younger time, a time before her body stopped aging.

So she raised her hand again and gently put it to cheek of the face that mirrored hers in all but the time it lived in, and said very softly, almost wistfully:

"You're so young." Her tone must have calmed her down. Young C.C was looking back straight at her with more surprise and curiosity than fear and bewilderment.

"You're so very young."

"Mistress?" squeaked the young and frightened C.C when C.C. closed her eyes. "Mistress?!" she cried in alarm as her master sudden vanished into thin air.

Young C.C. looked around hopelessly panicking now. The C.C in the navy coloured restraining suit walked in just in time, for the paintings started to whirl at motorway speed again and Young C.C. screamed before diving into the security of Dark C.C.'s arms where she trembled until it all stopped.

Dark C.C. let show no sign of surprise at her odd presence there and nudged her. "Come, let us pick up the pictures. The recent memories can never remember where they are supposed to slot themselves in this world because we haven't decided how precious they are to us yet."

Young C.C. nodded, happy with the familiarity of being given orders and obediently went about to pick up the paintings, treating each like they were made of crystal and would shatter at her touch. "W-Where do I put them?"

"Over there, in a stack would do."

"I-It's disappearing!"

"That's fine. We're not supposed see those so they shield themselves from our eyes."

Young C.C. peered at the fading picture she picked up. It was a memory of students, all grinning at the camera with candyfloss in their hands and an amusement park in the background.

Young C.C gasped then whispered in a very low voice, "Magic?"

"Witchcraft," Dark C.C corrected closing her eyes, tone sad, in an even lower whisper.

* * *

"_Cheese-san? She's a fun girl! Have you seen that girl shop? Even I, Milly Ashford, heiress of the Ashford family could only watch with complete admiration as she dives into bargain sales and emerge without a single broken manicure! Tell them about it, Rivalz!"_

"_Cheese-san is cool! She dives in and then fwoooosh she'd disappear from sight and then whoooa she's over there and blink you can't see her then bam! She's..."_

"_I never realised shopping had that many sound effects..."_

"_It doesn't, Suzaku. Rivalz cannot help making comic-book sound effects for everything."_

"_Shirley! I thought you had swimming practice today. So Cheese-san doesn't shop with sound-effects?"_

_"Of course not! Cheese-san is crazy, like me, but not to that degree!"_

"_Well she is the only one who would willingly go along with most of your wild ideas, president..."_

"_No, I think Cheese-san is a very quiet person, a little irresponsible at times but a quiet person. Sometimes I feel as if she's older and more mature than she looks and that she's only going along with your ideas because it helps her pass time."_

"_Nicely observed, Nina! Though it boggles me that a youthful and cute girl like Cheese-san would want to 'pass time', as you call it, since us youngsters only want time to stop and stay beautiful forever!"_

* * *

The tenth time C.C. came back into the World of C and flopped onto the carpet moaning and groaning from exhaustion and pain, Dark C.C. was starting a second stack of lost paintings after the first stack became too big.

"I hate drowning." She muttered darkly. "We just keep dying over and over again until we reach the surface."

"I hope we're close to land." Dark C.C. commented as C.C. laid her head on Young C.C.'s leg. The girl squeaked loudly at the action and grew very stiff.

"Nowhere near it, but we should be near the surface now at least. Let's hope there are no sharks within the vicinity because our shark wrestling skills are a little rusty after so many years of inactivity."

"We always won in the end and torn them to shreds too. That memory should still be lurking about here somewhere."

"We're too old for this." C.C. added and switched to her memory keeper's leg because Young C.C. had grown too panicky and stiff at those words to act as a comfortable pillow. "Though we have eternal youth, our minds have grown too old for this insufferable world and its calamities."

Dark C.C. agreed and cradled C.C.'s face in her palms, "Too old indeed. Perhaps if we were young like that crimson haired girl I caught a glimpse of in your recent memories, we would have bothered with half the things we used to care for."

"Crimson... haired..." C.C. repeated and once again her eyelids started to drift close, "I don't... want to go back... yet."

And she vanished again.

The paintings whirled and a few more clattered to the ground. Sighing loudly, Dark C.C. picked them up, hands resting on a disappearing picture of the crimson-haired girl she mentioned earlier.

* * *

_C.C. is the woman who is rumoured to be Zero's lover but I don't really believe that there are any romantic connections between them. Despite the fact that she hadn't denied any of those rumours when they were brought up, she hadn't acknowledged any of them as the truth either._

_I don't like C.C._

_I don't like her casual and disrespectful__ closeness to Zero. I hate that she is trusted more than us, even though she hardly does more than sit on her butt all day and eat pizza. I hate the fact that Zero would trust her more than me, even when I am the best pilot in the organisation and apparently his favourite Black Knight. _

_I hate that she has absolutely no specific role or rank here and still carried that arrogant and confident like she was experienced, wise and a being to be respected. I hate how she pretends to be mysterious by not answering any questions about her or her relationship with Zero. I bet that she doesn't even know the answers or the answers would embarrass her._

_She could act so childish, cruel, immature and pizza obsessive yet could flip, like a coin, into such a mysterious, alluring and cold young woman. It drives me insane when she does that and I cannot believe how much Zero tolerates her behaviour._

_I hate C.C but, I admit, I think I could tolerate her presence better than Tamaki's - though, I'd rather make my Guren wear a giant tutu than admit that to her._

_She is childish, annoyingly mysterious and I can't even think of any good things about her personality._

_But Zero's trust in her is unquestionable so I am inclined to believe that C.C. must possess something worthy of that trust. So I tolerate C.C. only because Zero does._

* * *

"We've reached the surface." C.C. announced when she got back after their, possibly, twentieth death in a row.

Dark C.C. regarded her curiously, "Then why are you back here?"

"Because half our body is still crushed and it couldn't stay afloat on the waves long enough to for our legs to recover enough to swim."

C.C. knelt on the rug again and studying both her look-alikes and then chose the one that would look less doe-eyed once she laid her head on her leg. She had just admitted to herself that some old and grumpy part of her was indignantly refusing to believe that naïve child-like girl could possibly be a hidden part of herself.

"The stack of pictures is getting higher." She noted whilst inside her mind the stacked pictures looked like giant pizza boxes. She'd die another time just to have a pizza now.

"When did this happen?" C.C. asked, her tone as monotone as her very life.

Dark C.C. peered at her. "When did what happen?"

"Her," answered C.C. simply as she pointed at the girl that she dismissed when selecting her temporary leg-pillow.

"Clearly she's not always here, though I believe she had been part of us since I first saw her," Dark C.C. flicked a finger and the paintings rotated on the walls, "when this picture came about. I can't see that memory but I remembered the frame."

C.C. examined the painting and her eyes drifted close with it still in sight.

Nunnally

* * *

_I love C.C.-san! She's always so nice to me. She's Onii-sama's girlfriend but he denies it all the time. Perhaps he thought I'll be upset or jealous but I don't feel that way at all. I would love to have C.C.-san as a sister and I think she'll feel the same too! She took me to the park, allowed me on amusement park rides, played with me at the beach and she even baked cookies with me. She is such a lovely girl and Onii-sama treasures her so!_

_He always acts like he's annoyed when she is around but I noticed that he always uses his credit card to treat her with pizza. He trusts her enough to allow her to take care of me and he showers her with Cheese-kun gifts. I don't think I've ever seen Onii-sama more in love than he is now._

* * *

C.C. returned again after another death many hours later. One which had been inflicted when she had swam as far as her cold and exhausted body had allowed her only to encounter a giant swarm of jellyfish. The poison of all their collective and inevitable stings had killed her faster than her body could heal itself.

Young C.C. was gone by the time she came back and C.C. raised an eyebrow at the disappearance. Dark C.C. shrugged, "She rarely appears. She just comes and goes. I could count the times this happened on one hand but with each it is always the exact same thing. She never has any memories of any of the previous encounters and searches for her master."

"When did this start happening?"

"I told you, since that memory came," Dark C.C. nodded towards a painting, hanging on thin air.

It was the Nunnally picture, so C.C. had not mistaken the picture she had looked at before.

But why, why should such a Young C.C. ever be born or reborn from her being in contact with Nunnally? Why would such a pathetically weak C.C. appear from a memory containing the sister of her accomplice?

* * *

_C.C. is my accomplice, my partner and my ally. I have a contract with her._

* * *

Why would Nunnally, who was gentle as a flower and the sister of that arrogant Lelouch, cause another part of her to appear?

* * *

_C.C. is my trusted equal, room-mate and if I look deep enough, perhaps even my friend._

* * *

Young C.C., Nunnally and Lelouch - how do they connect together?

Young C.C. who was so pathetically panicky and fearful of everything. With eyes as wide as fishbowls, hands that tremble from fear and forever looking for a master.

* * *

_C.C.'s position is not on the chessboard but everywhere. She is a chess piece, the audience, the prize, the judge, the tense air about the board, the ticket that grants me entry to this game, the hands that help me move the pieces, the voice that whispers in my ear, the very chair that supports me and possibly even the light that hangs above the game. She is everything and nothing but never was, would, or will ever be my opponent._

* * *

But why would she want a master? Why would C.C. ever need a master?

Why?

The answer struck her hours later, when it was dawn of some unknown day. When she woke floating on her back in the sea, when she had lost track of how many hours or days had passed and as she was finally washed up, beaten, tired and dirty on the beach of somewhere she did not really recognise.

Somewhere in Japan, she thought for she was certain she was heading that way. She did not know where but it had a beach and the sun rising over the sea. The currents must have carried her far because she could see no signs of wreckage or battle.

Still all that mattered now was that she finally knew the answer.

The answer to the existence of Young C.C - that frail creature who was weak, pathetic, cowardly and always searched for a master, that side of her who couldn't possibly have ever been in contract with the Geass for she was far too innocent still.

Why?

Because she wanted to belong. She had seen Nunnally and seen Lelouch's overly tender devotion for the girl. She had seen how Nunnally cared for the boy like a sister, both younger and older, and like a mother. She had seen how they belonged with one another. She had wanted to belong too before automatically burying such a feeling like she wish she could be buried herself.

She wanted to belong to something, to some place, in time, in the world, but above all else, she wanted to belong to someone. As stupid as that idea was, she wanted to belong to someone, someone who would take her in and care for her in some way. Hopefully, someone who would protect her, perhaps cherish her. Yet she knew it was all too much to hope for. It was hope that should have long disappeared with the years that passed. How could such a hope, how could such a Young C.C still have survived through all the trails of Geass the witch had gone through?

And yet, belonging, just belonging to someone would have been more than enough, because it would mean, that she could never truly be alone.

* * *

_C.C. is a girl, a woman, a witch and an immortal. She is many things but the last one is of the utmost importance. She is an immortal. She always comes back to life. She always, for certain, always returns. No matter how long it takes or how far she is, she never fails to come back. _

_Back to me._

_And because she always finds her way back to me, then she must be a possession of mine. _

_She is mine._

_I am not sure what she is to me but, _

_She belongs to me._

* * *

"To belong," she muttered to the air, her lips stuck with sand from the beach. "What a stupid idea."

She forced herself to breath in lung-full of reality and finally exhaled pushing that process of thought away. It was nonsense anyway. She had been everywhere and seen everything. She had long known she would never belong anywhere. Not to any place, not to anytime and certainly not to anyone.

And she, most certainly, did not belong to a silly boy.

Yes, definitely not to that silly boy.

Not that boy with violet eyes, beautiful young face who used his voice to change the world like he believed he could to later refuse her pizza so many times a day.

Not to a silly lost boy, who believed in far too many dreams that were not even truly his.

A shadow covered her face and she blinked up at giant eyes on a curious face that asked what she was doing washed up on a Japanese beach looking so ragged and sand covered.

On closer inspection, the face beamed in recognition, "Pretty lady?"

She rolled her eyes. What on earth was with her life and constantly finding lost little boys?

* * *

FIN

* * *

**All reviews will be replied as usual. Anonymous reviews will be replied in my LJ.**

**Thank you, everyone, for reading this far and for all your patience. (bows) This fic had been a pure pleasure to write. Thank you.**

**Also, sorry for any confusions or broken brains this chapter may have caused (it surely broke my brain trying to write it....) and I know not when the other characters' opinions happened or where. They are just part of this fic and I'll leave it to your imagination a to whether they're memories, live 'what do you think of C.C.?' interviews, C.C. reading other's thoughts or dreams.**

**Merusaurus**: I agree, Lelouch doesn't laugh enough (evil cackling doesn't count!) Thanks for reading!

**Larc**: (blushes) you flatter me. There are many Code Geass fics out there that are much better than mine. Thank you though. Your review was very kind.

**The Doctor**: Thanks for the ideas. I'll consider them for the sequel, neh?

**Anonymous**: You have always left me such endearing reviews that knocks me breathless each and every time I read/re-read them. They make me blush so much and so brightly but I cannot deny it, they make me so happy that makes me want to write even more. I love your reviews. They are so so kind. (bows) I always feel that I'm not worthy of such kind words. Thank you. Thank you, I cannot thank you enough. I am happy that you like the fic and I am happy and honoured to have your reviews.

**Koa-chan**: Koa-chan, you simply must login to write your reviews! How am i to reply to you properly? You snippets are so cute I can't gush over them enough!

**Number of times 'C.C.' was mentioned: 759**

**Number of times 'cheese' was mentioned: 193**

**Number of times 'pizza' was mentioned: 210**

**KiKi Hayashi**


End file.
